


An Arc's Temptation

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Gen, Guilt, Incest, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Temptation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 71,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: The problem with Semblances is that people came to rely on them, and that you never knew what you were going to get until you got it. Jaune's Semblance allowed him limited control over women, or so he thought, but a single mistake combined with a lack of understanding on how far his Semblance went, causes a cascade effect that will change his life forever. How is one man to resist temptation when he can get away with anything he wants? How far is too far, and how do you drag yourself back from the precipice?Or do you even try?Multi-chapter series. Contains incest in early chapters but will involve Beacon and canon characters only from (approx) chapter 5 onward.





	1. A Single Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and I'm interested in improving, so feel free to let me know what you like and don't like. I tend to write long intros and full stories even when I'm doing a one shot, so that sometimes means it can take a while to get to the smut. Consider everything else foreplay if you like!

 

 

 

 

 

No one quite knew how Semblances worked. Some required aura; some didn’t. Some had Semblances they could consciously use while others had ones which activated on their own. There were Semblances which let people control certain elements, enhance physical capabilities, summon creatures, sense hidden people, control their own emotions, fire lasers from their eyes…

Admittedly, Jaune hadn’t seen the latter, but he was willing to bet it was out there somewhere.

Semblances could be downright unfair.

Of course, it was unfair on the side of humans against the Grimm, so no one complained, but when it came to understanding why someone had a certain Semblance, how it did what it did and what determined what type they got? Well, scientists could throw around big words as much as they wanted but the long and short of it was that no one knew much about it.

Most just called it the soul.

Jaune hoped it wasn’t, on account of what his Semblance would have said about that.

_That I’m a horny teenager with no hope of getting a girlfriend on my own? Didn’t need quasi-magical power to tell me that._ There were some who said Semblances might come from the intrinsic desires a person had, or to fix a glaring weakness or problem. He knew since, after unlocking his, he’d done more research on Semblances than he’d ever cared to.

What was his Semblance?

It was stupid. It was wrong. It was something he regretted using every time, and yet something he couldn’t stop making use of. As the comics said; with great power came great responsibility. But they’d never mentioned that with great power also came great temptation. A temptation he’d tried time and time again to resist.

He’d tried. He’d tried so hard.

Which was why his current predicament was so difficult.

“Mhm. Mhm.” A head of blonde hair bobbed up and down in his lap, the golden strands spilling across his bare thighs. A pair of soft hands rested on each of his legs, holding them apart as a hot mouth engulfed him. “Mhmmm.”

Jaune’s head fell back and he let out a ragged moan. “I-I’m close.”

There was no response, but the woman currently running her tongue over the head of his cock quickened her pace, drawing her lips up and down his shaft and sucking on the head. She wasn’t quiet about it, making sloppy sounds with every passing moment. She knew he liked that.

“Ah!” Jaune’s body shook violently. His legs tried to close but the woman wouldn’t let him. She pushed herself forward, hunching her shoulders as she dove down and took all of him in her mouth, pressing her nose down into his pubic hair and _humming_ loudly. The vibrations the humming caused in her throat drove him wild.

His orgasm hit like a freight train.

One of Jaune’s hands clamped onto the woman’s head as he came, shooting his seed deep into her mouth. He needn’t have because she made no move to pull away. Instead, she sucked on his cock hard, milking him for every last drop of cum, which she swallowed immediately. Worse, she continued to hum, now in satisfaction.

She waited for him to stop twitching inside of her mouth before she stopped sucking on him. She fastened her lips around his shaft and drew her head back, letting his cock slip free with an audible pop. Laughing softly, she planted a sweet kiss on the head of his member, like one might on the lips of a lover.

And then she looked up and smiled at him.

His own mother.

“Does that feel better, sweetheart?”

He’d tried to resist. He’d tried so fucking hard!

Mind control. That was his Semblance. Or maybe it was memory re-writing; he didn’t fucking know. Falling back on the bed with a groan, Jaune brought his hands up to his face in a pathetic effort to hide his shame.

“You need to be getting up soon,” Juniper said, standing from between his legs and dusting her knees down. Forty-five years old, she was a full and mature in a way most of the girls at school weren’t, with beautiful blonde hair, a smooth face and pretty green eyes shaped like almonds. She also had his cum dripping down her chin, though she caught that with a finger and popped it in her mouth, sucking. “I’ll have breakfast ready soon and you have a big day ahead of you.”

“Y-Yeah.”

The normality of her tone somehow made it all the worse. If she’d acted like a slut or some mind-controlled drone, it might have been easier to stomach. Instead, his mother moved about and began to make his bed under him, humming a happy tune as she did. She acted for all the world like it was normal for a mother to blow her son like that.

But then, she thought it _was_ normal… thanks to him.

_I’m the fucking worst. Someone end me…_

“Look at you still lazing about.” The mattress flexed beside him as she sat down. Cool fingers gently stroked his flaccid cock, making him whine. “Do you need something to pick you up?” He heard her hand move to her top and pull it down.

“NO!” Jaune yelped, looking away quickly and trying not to focus on the full breast she’d offered him, or the dusky nipple standing at attention. He didn’t miss the pained surprise on her face, though. The genuine hurt on the face of a mother who didn’t understand what she’d done to upset her son.

“N-No,” he said in a softer voice. “I’m just. I… I just don’t want to ruin that breakfast you mentioned. Your cooking is always the best, mom.”

“Oh! You’re such a sweet boy.” She giggled and looked a little happier. “And you’re right of course. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.” She pushed her boob back into her top and slumped back in relief. Standing once more, Juniper looked down at him, or more specifically his naked lower half. “Do you want my help dressing?”

“Uh. No? I’ll be okay thank you…”

“Okay. Come down when you’re ready. I’m making your favourite; pancakes.”

Jaune smiled weakly. “Y-Yeah. I can’t wait.” He held the smile as Juniper smiled and left, closing the door behind her. The moment she did, he fell back on the bed and slapped both hands over his face. “Fuck!”

Never let it be said that he was a strong-willed man.

Mind control. Interesting Semblance. Fucked-up Semblance.

It wasn’t exactly that, but he didn’t have the details to know how it all worked and there was no way he was telling anyone about it after what he’d gone and done.

He’d unlocked it in as pathetic a manner as one might imagine. There had been a girl in school – Emily Green - pretty, confident… a slut. Everyone called her that, herself included, but he’d been his usual idiot self and convinced himself he was in love with her. When he caught her smoking behind the school building, he’d tried to act cool and talk to her.

She’d laughed in his face.

It hurt to think of it even now, the way she’d bent nearly double in mirth, the sheer hilarity in her eyes. The things she’d said. His heart hadn’t just been broken, it had been shattered in place. Still laughing, she’d told him that the only way he was getting any action from her would be if he paid for it.

He’d asked how much.

Pathetic to the core, he’d _still_ thought he could change her. Looking back on it, he wasn’t sure what he’d been smoking. She was the popular yet unpopular girl; the one everyone knew but hated. The rumours of her being the village bicycle had more truth to it than he’d known.

His meagre savings hadn’t bought him much. Only a blowjob in the toilets.

It had still been the best moment in the world.

He could remember it easily, the euphoria mixed with the pain. The pleasure, but also her little insults. The way she laughed at his size, his nerves, his desperation. She’d even laughed at how soon he was ready to cum. He remembered leaning against the walls with tears in his eyes. Remembered wishing that something could be different, that she could love him, that she could be different.

He’d cum in her mouth.

At the time, he hadn’t realised his Semblance had unlocked, but all of a sudden, she _had_ been different. Had been loving. The insults disappeared, replaced with kind words, loving caresses and apologies. He’d been lost. Gobsmacked.

Like an idiot, he’d believed her. She’d even given his money back, telling him _she_ ought to pay for the pleasure. He’d told her she didn’t have to. Asked her to be his girlfriend. When she said yes, he’d been over the moon.

When he’d tried to kiss her after school a good three hours later, she slapped him, asked what the _fuck_ he thought he was doing and then said _she_ didn’t remember agreeing to anything, let alone ever talking to him.

Then, she’d told him the only way he’d get any action was if he paid her…

So, he had.

And he came in her mouth. And he wished she could be kinder. And she was.

And then, by the next morning, she was a bitch again.

Dumb as he was, it hadn’t taken him long to figure out was going on, and another paid-for blowjob had her clucking like a chicken for a full hour, confusing the teachers and having her sent home with an excuse of fever-driven hallucinations. Come the next morning, she was back to normal.

Something about his cum gave him control over people. Women. Well, he didn’t know if it worked on guys but being straight as an arrow, he didn’t want to test it. If he came in a woman’s mouth, he could place a suggestion on them which they’d follow to the letter. It lasted for about an hour or so and, after it wore off, they forgot it ever happened.

He’d realised straight away what a responsibility such a power was. Taking away the free will of people, making them believe and think things they hadn’t before… it wasn’t a toy. It wasn’t a game.

He, Jaune Arc, had promised never to use it.

“Yeah. And that went well.”

Shame-faced, Jaune sat up and pulled up his pants, hiding his guiltily wet member and buckling his belt. It had been a good three months since he’d unlocked his Semblance, and after the original testing with Emily, he’d not once tried to use his Semblance.

It hadn’t been hard at first. He’d been a virgin for seventeen years; what was a couple more? At least until he found a girlfriend on more genuine terms.

He’d been in high spirits, and even thinking of ways to use his Semblance for good. He could reform criminals, make it so they never wanted to do crimes again. Sexually assaulting them wasn’t even necessary since doctors could probably make his sperm into pills or something. It didn’t have to be a creep’s Semblance.

And then the cravings hit…

_You never realise how much you need it until you don’t have it. All the girls at school, everyone in town. It was only a matter of time before I lost control._ _But why, oh why, did it have to be mom?_

He could still remember the moment…

 

* * *

 

 

“H-Hey mom.”

“Jaune?” Juniper stood at the kitchen sink wearing a beige apron over a green dress that reached down to her knees and black stockings underneath. Her blonde hair reached down past her shoulders and fell in waves down her back. She’d been washing dishes for dinner, the job being quite a bit bigger when you had so many children. “What is it, sweetie? Can it wait?”

Jaune, already nervous about having to explain things, gave in easily. “Yeah. Sure. I guess it can.”

Juniper frowned, removed her gloves and let them fall on the kitchen side. “What’s wrong?”

“I thought you were washing up?”

“I can tell when my little boy is upset,” Juniper said, placing her hands on her hips. She had such a full figure, as tall as he with full breasts that seemed to defy her age and wide, child-bearing hips. “Did something happen at school? Are you being bullied again?”

“No. Not this time.”

“Something else then? Come on, you can tell me.” She took him by the shoulders and pushed him down into a seat by the large dining table. It could fit ten normally, though lately it fit nine, father being out on another hunt. “Hm. Your muscles are so tight,” Juniper said, rubbing his shoulders. “You’re so tense.”

 Jaune grit his teeth. “T-That’s one way to put it…”

He was immensely grateful for his jeans hiding his burgeoning erection. He’d been rock hard all day at school and every girl in a skirt was an opportunity he couldn’t take his mind off. With his Semblance it would be safe. He could take what he needed, let them forget and then never give in again.

Except, he knew he would. He knew he’d keep giving in if he did now, hence why he’d faked sick and come home. But even time and distance hadn’t made it go away entirely. His body _ached_ for release and finding an opportunity to wank with _eight_ women in the house wasn’t easy.

And he couldn’t believe how much his own mother’s hands were turning him on.

_She’s your mother, you sicko!_

His body didn’t care.

“Tell me what’s wrong?” Juniper said. “I can tell something is bothering you. Call it a mother’s intuition.”

He couldn’t keep this up. If she kept running her fingers over his shoulders and down onto his chest, he was going to pitch a tent even she couldn’t miss. Desperately, he tried to deflect her. “You’re right. Something _is_ bothering me. Can we talk? Seriously, I mean?”

“Of course.” Juniper sounded delighted. “Let me just get us some snacks.”

When she turned away, Jaune’s eyes were drawn to the jug of water on the table, set aside for dinner time with plenty of glasses beside it. His mouth ran dry, though with a hunger that simple water couldn’t quench. His finger touched a small bottle of food dye in his pocket, though the creamy liquid inside was anything but dye. A moment of weakness, of temptation given form. He’d told himself he wasn’t going to use it, only to have it on hand so he could take it to a doctor and explain what it was.

Would it be so bad? It’s not like she’d remember it.

_I would. She’s my mother._

But she was beautiful. Jaune’s eyes locked onto his mother’s rear as she worked in the kitchen slicing ham for a sandwich. She hummed as she cut, her derriere shaking back and forth. It was big. Not fat, just wider and fuller than any he’d seen on the girls at school.

His dick fought against his pants. His mind whirled. Before he even knew what he was doing, he’d grabbed a glass and upended the small bottle into it, shaking the last drops out desperately while he watched his mother, waiting for her to turn around and demand to know what he was doing.

She didn’t.

Guilt eating through his stomach, Jaune poured water into the glass, washing the sticky substance off the walls and causing it to mis and turn clear.

When Juniper turned back around, Jaune had two glasses of water in front of him. He nervously held one out to his mother.

“Thank you, sweetie.”

Jaune watched her bring the glass to her mouth and drink. He watched the water slip by her lips, watching the contents in the glass drain. The small, barely visible, trace of a slightly thicker material swirl towards her lips and then disappear.

His legs felt like jelly.

Juniper blinked, tasting something. She licked her lips, looked at the empty glass and then shrugged, placing it down. “Now, what’s the problem, Jaune? You can tell me.”

If it worked as it always had, he just needed to say something. Make a suggestion.

“I want you to help me with a problem and not freak out,” he whispered. His voice was hoarse, frightened. “I want you to help me as best you can.”

“Oh, of course I will, dear. You’re my little boy after all. What’s this problem you need my help with?”

Standing weakly, Jaune took a deep breath and reached for his pants. His hands were shaking so hard it took him three tries to get his belt undone, but when he did and pushed his pants and underwear down, his cock popped out, painfully erect and an angry shade of pink.

“Oh my!” Juniper’s hand covered her mouth.

Closing his eyes Jaune blurted out “I want you to help me with this!”

He waited for the slap. Or maybe the scream. Or even his mother shouting his name in a loud voice and demanding to know what the _hell_ he thought he was doing. His heart was hammering in his chest as he stood there in front of her with all six inches of him standing at attention.

When soft fingers touched him, his hips bucked and his eyes flew open.

Juniper – mom – was down on her knees in front of him. She had a serene and happy smile as she took him in hand, closing her soft fingers around his length. He felt paralysed, unable to move or speak at all. It was all he could do to stare at her, wide eyed.

“Of course, sweetie. Let mommy help you with this.”

_It worked!_

Jaune fell back onto the chair when his mother placed her other hand on his thigh and gave him a little push. It was all it took to topple him. Moving forward so that her shoulders were between his knees, Juniper took his shaft and began to slowly pump her hand up and down. Her eyes remained on his the whole time, as if all of this were perfectly normal.

“Tell me how this came about.”

He did. Leaving out the properties of his Semblance for obvious reasons, he mentioned his inability to focus after what happened with Emily and the months of abstinence soon after.

“Oh Jaune.” Juniper giggled, still stroking his cock. It felt harder than ever and he moved his hips to try and feel more of her soft skin. “That’s perfectly normal. You’re sexually frustrated.”

“B-But I didn’t even have sex,” he gasped, head rolling back.

“You were still sexually active. Your body has never experienced the feeling of such before, and believe me, masturbation is not even close. This is your body’s way of telling you that it wants to feel that same experience again.”

Jaune grunted as she began to squeeze him a little harder. It felt so good – so wrong and yet somehow all the better for being that way. He’d masturbated before, but it had never felt so overpowering, so incredible.

All his resistance, all his self-control, was in pieces at his feet.

“Is this helping?” his mom asked.

“No. Yes. Maybe. It still hurts.”

Juniper giggled. “It’ll stop when you cum. Are you close?”

“I don’t know. Last time, Emily was sucking me off. That helped more.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Juniper leaned forward and took him in her mouth.

“AHHHH!” Jaune collapsed on the seat as the warmth overcame him. The sheer _heat_ of the inside of her mouth. He felt her soft lips work their way around the head of his cock, kissing and caressing it. He felt her tongue play with him.

Where Emily had been sucking him off to earn money and not at all interesting in showing him a good time, Juniper took care of him lovingly. Even with his dick in her mouth, she somehow managed to smile up at him, making little kissing sounds as she pursed her lips and kissed the head of his cock, then his shaft, then all the way down to his balls.

Planting a kiss between them, she licked her way back up to the top and then brought her head over and down, swallowing him whole.

It felt like he was dying.

He couldn’t move. He didn’t want to move.

_This is wrong._ He panted and watched his mother bob her head up and down, taking him all the way in and swirling her tongue around him. _This is sick. I – I shouldn’t be doing this. I have to stop._

His cock twitched in her mouth.

What was the harm, though? If he stopped now, he’d be just as frustrated – except ten times worse. He’d do something worse; maybe get himself caught at school. Arrested. Thrown in jail for the rest of his life.

She was already here; she already had his cock in her mouth.

What was the harm?

And yet… he wanted more. The sight of her sucking him off was incredibly, all the more so because she was looking up at him the whole time. He knew he was about to cum at any moment. But, if he was here already, if he’d already crossed the line… why not get it out of his system entirely?

“S-Stop,” he whispered.

Juniper did so instantly. She took him out of her mouth, though her hand held him still, touching him against her cheek. A little precum dribbled down her skin. “What is it, sweetie?”

“I want…” He could hardly breathe. “I want to feel it properly. I want to have sex.”

“Well, you could find a girlfriend-”

“I want _you_ to show me how to have sex.”

Juniper was confused but nodded dutifully and stood up. “I can find some diagrams. Maybe a video online.”

“N-No. I want you to show me with your body.” The words of his Semblance had been to help him. He wasn’t sure if she was intentionally trying to find an alternative route to that or if he just wasn’t being specific enough. “I want you to show me first hand, through example.” Remembering the exact words, he said, “I want you to help me with this problem.”

His mother stood still for a moment, thinking. Then, with a loving smile, she agreed. “Okay.”

He couldn’t believe it. Jaune licked his lips as he looked her up and down, seeing not his mother but the woman she was. Older than he, beautiful, a real MILF. More than a few of his friends had called her sexy.

The idea that he would be the only one of them to fuck her? It was overpowering.

He felt powerful. For the first time in his pathetic life, he felt in control.

It was a heady feeling

“Bend over,” he commanded, voice shaky but with a hint of steel. “Put your hands on the table and bend over it.”

Juniper turned around and did so, sticking her round ass out as she stretched her hand over the wood, pressing her breasts flat against the table’s surface. Her head was angled to the side, looking back at him. “Like this?”

Hurrying to his feet and kicking his trousers away, Jaune stumbled over to her. “Yeah.” He came to a stop in front of her ass, looking down at the sheer size of it. It was wider than his hips were. “Yeah. Just like that. I…” He swallowed. “I’m going to fuck you. I’m actually going to fuck you.”

“Only to help with your problem, sweetie.”

“Yeah. Course.” Hesitantly, he reached out and placed a hand atop her bum. It was soft and fluffy. All the girls at school had really tight asses which were probably all bone and muscle, but this was a woman’s butt. When Juniper didn’t complain, he placed his other hand on her, and then ran them down her sides, gripping a cheek with each hand. “Your ass is amazing…”

“Thank you~”

Her dress had ridden up a little when she bent over, but still came halfway down her thighs. He gripped the hem and held it there for a second, taking in the reality of what he was doing, asking himself if he wanted to step back and stop.

No. He couldn’t.

He pulled her dress up over her butt, revealing her at last. Her stockings covered her, reaching all the way up to her waist like skin-tight trousers of their own. He bundled the dress up over her hips and tucked it into herself. Only the back was pulled up fully, the front still falling before her. His hands shook as he hooked them into both her stockings and her frilly underwear, dragging them down her legs together.

He got them to her knees before he gave up and left them there. His eyes were focused on the real prize.

It wasn’t the first time he’d seen a pussy, but it was the first time he’d seen one in real life and not in a porn video. It was bigger than he imagined – or maybe that was just his mom. It was pink in colour with the lips parted. It didn’t look anything like a flower, no matter what people said.

Even so, he couldn’t take his eyes off of it. The lips were parted slightly as if to invite him. He could see her hole, a darker space between various shades of pink. There was hair above it, a lot more than most girls on videos. Between her jiggling ass cheeks and thick thighs, it looked almost too inviting.

“Now, that’s a woman’s vagina,” Juniper said, still pressed down onto the table. “It’s made of lots of different parts like the labia, vulva and clitoris. The vagina is actually inside.”

Jaune didn’t pay attention. His hands squeezed her ass as he tried to decide what he wanted to do. Kiss it, lick it, bury his face in it and go wild? He wanted all of those things, but a certain part of him wasn’t so patient. Taking his dick in hand, he lined it up with her entrance.

“What you do when you have sex is you- ah!” Juniper’s lecture cut off as he pushed himself inside of her. Not a virgin by any means, her pussy swallowed his cock easily. “T-That’s it,” she panted. “Good boy. You’re inside of me.”

Didn’t he fucking know it!

She wasn’t tight. Not tight as one might normally call it. Somehow, she was better than that. Soft and warm enough to caress him, yet still tight enough to make it feel like she was pulling him deeper in. His brain told him to start thrusting, but he couldn’t. The new sensation took control of his body and left him weak. He fell atop her, hands gripping onto her sides as he hung on for dear life.

“A-Amazing.” He tried not to lose it then and there. “Your pussy is amazing…”

“When you’re ready, you should start to thrust.”

“Give me a second.”

“Sure.” Juniper giggled and shifted her body a little to get more comfortable. Her legs parted a bit, as far as her stockings would let her. Jaune was still trying to process it all.

He, Jaune Arc, was fucking his mother on the dining room table. He’d bent her over the table and shocked his cock inside of her. Better still, she was standing there submissively, letting him do whatever he wanted.

Feeling brave, he reached his hand around her front and slipped it under her left boob, squeezing it through the fabric.

Juniper allowed it without complaint.

Firm and spongy, more so than he’d imagined them. Her dress was in the way and still pinned down by her legs, so he plunged his hand down her top instead, pushed her bra aside carelessly and took one of the large orbs in hand. Licking his lips and wishing he could suck on the nipple, he began to squeeze and tug at it.

“Be gentle with them,” Juniper said.

An unfamiliar feeling pooled in his stomach. Smiling, Jaune did the opposite – squeezing her tits harder.

“Jaune!” Juniper yelped, bucking under him a little. “Gentle!”

“Shut up.” He didn’t know where the words came from, only that they felt good. “I’ll do what I want to you. Fat milf bitch.”

“Jaune! Language! Don’t speak to me like that. I’m your mother.”

There was something incredible about her saying that so seriously and yet spreading her legs for him. The juxtaposition. He’d normally have never dared act like that, but here and now, she was his to do with as he pleased.

After all, she wouldn’t remember any of this once his Semblance wore off.

What was the harm?

He was already breaking a far worse taboo, and Juniper would get over being treat like this far sooner than she would being fucked on the dining room table. If he was already here, why not have a little fun?

“What are you going to do, mom? I still have my problem. You have to help me fix it.”

“And I am, but you shouldn’t say things like that.”

“Say things like what?” he asked, pulling her other breast out of her dress with his free hand. He rubbed them both together. “That I like your tits? That I’m squeezing your tits while my dick is inside your pussy? No. In your cunt!”

“Jaune!”

“I’m going to cum inside you. I’m going to fuck you until I cum inside of you and you’re going to take it like a good little whore.” The words excited him. He really was going to cum inside her. Cum inside the pussy he’d come out of.

“Ooh. I’m going to bend you over my knee for that after I’ve finished helping you. Mark my words.”

Grinning, Jaune let go of Juniper’s magnificent tits and stood back up. He placed his hands on her ass instead, squeezing it against his cock and causing her vaginal walls to tighten. “Yeah? We’ll see. Still hasn’t stopped you spreading your legs for your teenage son.”

“To help you…”

“Heh. Thanks for the help, _mom_.”

Pulling his hips back, he had to clench his teeth to not lose it as his cock slipped out of her pussy. Taking another quick breath and holding it, he pushed back into her, savouring the feeling of his dick sliding through the tight orifice.

It was hard to not blow his load right there, but he wanted to make it last. Gripping her hips, he started to pull her butt back into him as he fucked her slowly. He slipped out once or twice, too excited to pay attention. When he did, his cock ached in the cold air, desperate to get back inside her warm, wet tunnel.

Juniper made the occasional sound but was neither as loud nor as into it as the porn actors were. That made sense. This was his first time and she’d been having sex for over twenty years. It didn’t bother him. In fact, the idea of her not getting off somehow made it better. It fit the fantasy of the slutty mother forced to do as her son demanded. Dominated by him.

He slapped her ass for good measure. Hard.

“Ow. Jaune, not every woman likes that.”

He slapped her again.

“Jaune!”

“Hah.” The feeling of her clenching down on him when he slapped her was divine. “You know you like it, mom. You’re such a dirty milf.”

Juniper sighed and leaned back, despairing. “What am I going to do with you?”

“You’re going to stay bent over a table like a good slut.”

Shaking her head, his mother kept silent. No doubt she was thinking of how to punish him after. He couldn’t have cared less. Any telling off would mean nothing once his Semblance wore off as she forgot all about this. And he knew she would. He’d tested it enough times when he’d been trying to figure it out.

Feeling his cock beginning to spasm inside her, Jaune picked up the pace, throwing away all thoughts of slow and steady and instead fucking her raw. This was for his pleasure, his satisfaction. Not hers.

He slapped her again, earning a grunt. Her cheeks were red and raw and jiggled back and forth whenever he slammed his hips into her ass. His thumb was near her puckered asshole and he smirked suddenly.

He brought some saliva up in his mouth and spat on her.

With her body being knocked forward so much, it was a hard shot and he went high, but the saliva struck above her butt and slipped down the crack. It met his thumb, which he used to rub her asshole. It was tight. Far tighter than her pussy.

“Jaune, no!” Juniper said, sounding more annoyed than alarmed. “You asked me to teach you about sex, not that.”

Ignoring her, Jaune pushed his thumb inside her anus.

“Hngh!”

“You like that?”

“N-No.” Juniper spoke through clenched teeth. “I don’t. Take it out.”

Rather than listen, he pushed his thumb in and out, fucking her ass with it and making her whine and whimper. He spat again, adding some lubrication, all the while hammering into her pussy without pause.

He couldn’t keep it up.

Her hot pussy, little sounds and the feel of her ass clenching down on his thumb were too much. Pulling it out and ignoring her startled yelp, Jaune threw his body down atop of hers, lifting his feet off the floor entirely. With both of them suspended on the table, he had to rely on his hips to keep fucking her, but he couldn’t have stopped them now even if he tried. Hammering into her, he fought to push his cock as deep as he could, even if he was already buried entirely inside her.

“I’m cumming, mom!”

“Y-You should probably cum outside. Teaching you doesn’t require-”

His dick erupted.

The feeling was like nothing he’d ever felt before. His cock spasmed inside of her, shooting his cum deep into her pussy, coating her walls. It kept coming – three months of pent-up frustration expelled in a moment.

“You’re cumming inside of me…” Juniper moaned. “I said not to...”

“Mooom,” he croaked, twitching atop her.

Juniper let out a quiet little sigh. “You silly boy. Do you feel better now?”

He did. God, he did. His dick was still hard, but he knew he had no semen left, even if it continued to twitch in her, trying to expel more. Her pussy was even wetter and hotter than before and it was still gripping him. His head was by his mother’s neck, and without thinking he breathed against it.

“Now that you know how sex is done, you should be okay on your own. Are you ready to get off?”

Already feeling sleepy, Jaune mumbled into her neck, “I want to do this again. I want us to be able to do this all the time…”

Juniper stilled beneath him. Her face went slack for a moment.

And then, she spoke.

“Okay.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

One moment.

One moment of weakness combined with his fucking hormones and only a tangential understanding of how his Semblance worked, and he’d been fucked. Literally. It was supposed to be one time; a single moment where he’d give in and then never again.

Coming downstairs, he found his sisters already gone but his mother at the table. She was naked but for an apron tied around her waist, hanging open at the top. “Oh Jaune, you’re down,” she said. “Come on, come on. I made your favourite~”

Pancakes.

Not on a plate, but atop Juniper’s tits. She had even drizzled chocolate sauce on them, and it was making a mess down her cleavage and on the floor.

“M-Mom…”

“Come sit down. Sit down.”

A stronger man would have said no. Would have resisted. Run. He was not a strong man. His eyes were locked on her nipples, now coated with chocolate, as she sat him down and then knelt to pull his school trousers down.

“Mom, we shouldn’t. I-”

“Hush now.” Juniper aligned herself and sat, straddling him. Jaune’s world became her hot sex once more as it engulfed his raging boner and clamped down. “It’s a long day at school and we don’t want you having another problem now, do we?”

“Hngh. M-Mom…”

Slowly, she began to move her hips, fucking him. As she did, she held her hands under her breasts and pushed them up, pushing the chocolate nipples to his lips. “It’s time for breakfast, sweetie. Say ahhh.”

“Ahhhh!” he groaned, and then went quiet as his mouth was filled. Instinctively, he began to suckle on the teats he had as a child. Things were different now. Very different.

“Good boy,” Juniper said, smiling down on him. She hooked her hands behind his back and the chair itself, squashing her boobs into his face while her hips rocked back and forth. “Make sure not to make a mess; I’ve just cleaned the floor.”

“Mph!”

“I’ll need you to shoot it all inside.”

What else could he do? Jaune’s orgasm was screamed into her breasts. His cum shot into her, filling her. Juniper milked him, clenching and unclenching as she hooked her thighs behind his back and laid all her weight into him. All the while, she stroked his hair.

“That’s it. Let it all out. Let mommy take care of your problems. And if you have any trouble at school, don’t be afraid to come home and fuck me. Or if you ring me up, I’ll come and let you make love to me in the school toilets.”

It was all he could do to groan in guilty pleasure.

He was fucked. Literally and otherwise. For while his Semblance _did_ wear off if someone swallowed his seed, he hadn’t thought to try it the other way – too afraid of being caught. His mother had ended up his unwilling experiment.

The results?

Permanent.

 

 

 

 


	2. The Problem with Necessity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people want me to help them visualise the Arc family by naming or referencing them after existing anime characters. I'm going to try and avoid that, though. I'll be giving more specific descriptions as each one "joins" the story. At first, there may be a lack of detail, but when they take a bigger role the depictions should grow.

 

 

 

He couldn’t believe how badly he’d screwed up.

Playing with a Semblance he barely understood, losing control of himself and giving in to a temptation he knew was wrong. He could have killed someone, killed himself or put everyone in danger. Instead, he’d done something far worse.

He had the proof of that fact in front of him, pushing her pants down to her ankles.

The expression on Juniper’s face was out of place. Not a sultry look or lust-filled eyes, but a kind and loving smile that spoke of doting affection. Her fingers teased open the buttons of her blouse, which she pushed off her shoulders and let fall behind her. Stepping out of her trousers, his mother stood before him in a pair of white panties and a brasserie which struggled to keep her bosom in place.

Her bare feet patted across the bathroom’s tiles as she came to him.

Jaune was sat on the toilet, the seat down, his pants further down, pooled at his feet. Despite the cloying guilt he felt deep inside, his member was fully erect, desperate for relief.

He tried to stop her even so. “Mom. We shouldn’t…”

“I have to help you with your problem, sweetie.” She hooked her hands behind her and unclasped her bra. It fluttered to the floor and her breasts swung free, dipping slightly as gravity took hold of them. He couldn’t take his eyes off her perky nipples and the large areola surrounding them.

Help with his problem.

Curse his stupid wording.

He’d made it so that she would always look to solve his problems and act like it was normal to do so. Worse, he’d made it permanent with a wish that they could do this every day. His mother had taken that all too seriously.

“It’s really not a problem, though.”

“I think we both know it is.” Leaning forward, she hooked her fingers into her knickers and pushed them off her hips. They fell the rest of the way on their own, assisted with a little wiggle from her. “Don’t be afraid. Your mother knows what she’s doing. Just sit back and let me look after you.”

The heart was strong, but the body was not. A hundred different things he could say or do passed through his mind, but he sat there limply as she stepped up to and straddled him, placing her legs on either side of his and sitting down on his legs. She took him in hand and rubbed his length against her pubic mound, lining him up as she stood again and slowly lowered herself down.

He stared at her hips as if they were an executioner’s axe. Unable to move. Unable to think.

Then, he was pushing inside of her. Lost to the feeling and his mounting hormones. He hated himself for it, but there was no holding back. Like all the times before, he gave in.

“There,” Juniper said, sitting down entirely and hilting his cock inside of her. She shifted her hips to get comfortable, making him whine. “Don’t be a baby. Mommy’s here.”

“Mommy shouldn’t be…”

Smiling, Juniper leaned in and tried to kiss him. She caught his cheek as he turned his head aside, but rather than be deterred she kissed her way slowly around to his mouth again, drawing his head back to face her with one hand. He didn’t have the willpower to stop her and closed his eyes as her lips descended against his.

His mother was a wonderful kisser. Experienced. She wasn’t sloppy, rushed or rough. She worked her lips slowly against his, teased his senses, dipped her tongue into his mouth and then coaxed a reaction out of him. She would part every now and then to draw a breath and then kiss him once more. Not for her the fevered make out fest of teenage life. Juniper kissed him like she meant it.

“There. Isn’t that better?” she’d ask between each one, her smile that of a kind and loving mother, not a woman fucking a lover. “You need to learn to be a better kisser, sweetie.” Another mind-blowing kiss that left him paralysed. Juniper giggled. “You’re so adorable.”

“P-Please. Stop talking like that…”

At the same time, she worked her hips back and forth, rubbing her ass against him and _grinding_ her pussy into his crotch. The rolling sensation burned right through his cock and into his stomach, threatening to end him then and there.

When his head fell back and he groaned, Juniper fastened her lips onto his neck and started to nibble lightly on his skin. “Let it all out. It’s okay. I’m here.”

He was cumming.

He was-

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

The knocking on the door was fast and fierce and was followed by a voice – Saphron’s voice.

“Jaune! Are you in there?”

His heart froze. He almost screamed.

Instead, he clamped a hand over his mother’s mouth before she could say anything. Juniper had been made to think this was normal, like there was nothing wrong with what she was doing. That included how she talked with other people, and although he’d told her not to tell anyone outside of the house, that didn’t extend to within. If Juniper thought this was perfectly normal, she’d have no problem drawing Saphron’s attention to it.

What would happen if Saphron saw this? If she found out what was happening?

To his horror, the door began to open. He’d stayed quiet. She thought the bathroom empty!

He moved without thinking, lurching off the toilet with more strength than he knew he had in his gangly body, carrying Juniper with him. She wrapped her legs around his hips, squeezing his dick further into her. It almost undid him, but he managed to stumble towards the opening door and crash into it hands first.

Saphron was knocked back outside; he could hear it. Luckily, the sound of her crashing to the ground did a good job of disguising the sound of _Juniper_ doing the same on his side, bouncing off his dick and falling onto her ass in front of him, trapped between the door and his legs.

“Jaune!” Saphron yelled. “What the hell!?

“D-Don’t come in!”

“Ow! Yeah. Obviously. You could have made that clear with a warning though, nor ramming the door shut in my face.” Saphron muttered something about her arms and nearly being crushed. “I’m looking for mom. Have you seen her?”

Juniper, naked as the day she was born and covered in sweat, opened her mouth to answer. She would think nothing of answering, of dooming him, of dooming the entire family. And why not? She thought all of this was perfectly normal.

With his hands on the door, Jaune silenced her in the only way he could.

“Hrk!”

“Mom?” Saphron was back on the other side of the door. “Was that mom?”

“N-No.” Jaune hissed through his teeth as his eyes rolled back.

Juniper’s head had been pushed back against the door. Her face was smothered in his crotch, her nose buried in his pubic hair and her lips spread around his thick cock. Her eyes looked up at him, genuinely confused.

He made a shushing motion with a finger over his mouth.

“Jaune? I’m sure I heard something.”

“I-It was just me,” he lied. “I hit my toe on the door. I don’t know where mom is. I think she went out to visit a friend or something.”

“You don’t know, or you know she went out?” Saphron sighed and he could just imagine her rolling her eyes with one hand on her hip. “Which one is it?”

His head pressed against the door. Her throat felt amazing. Hot, wet, tight. Tighter than it had the previous times because she wasn’t sucking him off gently but being face-fucked. His cock tickled the back of her throat and he could feel her tongue push reflexively against his shaft, fighting for space. She must have been struggling to breathe, for he could feel her throat shake every now and then. Each time, the vibrations ran down his length and caused his knees to shake.

“Jaune?”

“The last one. She went out. S-Sorry. I answered automatically.”

“Alright, alright.” Saphron laughed. “Can you pass a message on for me if you see her before I do?”

Jaune looked down into Juniper’s eyes and felt his stomach drop. A message? The very woman she was looking for their, their own mother, was sat on her ass in front of him with his meat shoved down her throat. This shouldn’t be happening. None of it should be happening.

“Yeah. Sure. What is it?”

“Tell her I’ve gone out, but I’ll be back later, and that if she wants anything from the shops, she’ll need to text me.”

“I’ll tell her.”

“Right. See you later, little bro.”

“B-Bye.”

It wasn’t until Saphron had stepped away and closed a door behind her that he relaxed – though that proved a mistake because it let him feel what was happening to him. Juniper’s back was already being squashed against the door in his efforts to keep her quiet, and she was choking softly on his length.

She didn’t once complain. She never did.

Backing off just a little, he tried to step away and let her breathe, but Juniper’s hands came up behind him and grasped his ass cheeks. She held him there, working her mouth against him. He was too panicked, too freaked out at the close call, to try and stop her.

He’d nearly been caught. They both had. The adrenaline still burned through his body and his legs were shaking. If Saphron had seen them like this, what would have happened? She’d have screamed, obviously. Freaked out. There was no way to explain it without him being the villain, and the fact it was all a terrible mistake wouldn’t mean anything.

They’d quickly realise he was the monster here and Juniper the victim. He’d be arrested, questioned and then likely thrown into jail. His family would hate him and want him dead, while his mother would be sent to some insane asylum for the rest of her life.

He would single-handedly ruin all their lives.

There wasn’t anything he could do about it, either. Juniper thought this normal, which meant she had no restraint whatsoever. At any moment, she might expose herself, say something or just pull his pants down in front of everyone. It was just a matter of time until he was discovered.

Unless…

Unless he did something about it.

His body trembled as his felt his orgasm coming on. He couldn’t help pushing her head closer into him, forcing his cock against her tongue, but through the haze of bright lights and soft caresses, he managed to grit out “Don’t swallow. Don’t swallow any of it.”

He waited for her to nod before he allowed himself to come, shooting his cum inside her mouth. He pulled back enough that he was coming just past her lips and not all the way in, even if he wanted nothing more than to bury himself up to his balls.

A few more spurts and he was done, pulling himself out slowly. Juniper kept her lips tight, sliding them over the end of his softening dick. Her lips pursed after and her cheeks were puffed out as she looked up at him.

“It’s still in there?”

She nodded.

“Good.” Saphron should have been out of the house by now. “I want you to go to the kitchen and find a plastic container. Spit it all out into that and keep it safe. After, I want you to come back here.”

He swallowed nervously.

And took the plunge.

“I have a problem that I need your help with…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jaune held himself up with a hand on the kitchen side and tried hard not to think about what he was doing. It was hard since his mom was furiously jerking him off, sat beside him on a chair with his shaft in one hand and a small glass bowl in the other. In the bowl was a thick, doughy mix of butter and bread. It was warm. He knew because she pushed the head of his dick into it every now and then by accident.

“Hmm hmm…” Juniper hummed happily as she worked, an old tune she often hummed when she was cooking. Because, at the end of the day, that was all it was for her, even if she was milking him at the same time. “It was so nice of you to offer to help me cook,” she said, leaning in to plant a little kiss on the head of his cock. “You’re such a sweet son. All the other mothers would be so jealous.”

It was hard to hear that when her face was so close to his cock, smiling up at him.

“It’s coming,” he whispered. “I’m close.”

Nodding, Juniper kissed his stomach and continued to work her hand up and down his shaft, running her fingers over his bulbous head. It was more erotic than her sucking him off somehow. Possibly because of the sheer _wrongness_ of the situation.

“Come on, Jaune,” Juniper said, laughing impatiently. “I need to cook! I can’t make the girls something nice without your special ingredient. I need you to cum for me.”

The words tipped him over the edge. He groaned and shot his load. A weak spurt and then a second. Juniper angled his cock down so that his seed splashed over the dough. The sight of that earned a third discharge but no more. He was already spent.

“Thank you, dear,” she said, kissing his cock head and licking a little spare cum up for herself. Following his early instruction, she spat it into the bowl and picked up a wooden spoon to mix it all together, all the while humming away as if she hadn’t just jerked him off into a bowl of food.

Everything was normal. Everything was perfectly normal.

“Will you help set the table for me? Your sisters will be hungry.”

His heart hammered in his chest at the words. He nodded shakily and stood, making his way over to collect some plates, though not before pulling up and buckling his pants.

It didn’t take long to set the table and it didn’t take long for his sisters to come back from wherever they’d all been. Friends, the mall, after-school clubs. The Arc family was a large and odd lot with a host of different hobbies. The only real similarity between them all was their bright shades of blonde hair and their surnames.

Saphron was the eldest at 24. Hazel and Rose were the older twins at 22 each, while Gemma was 20. Then there were the terrible twins, Beryl and Crystal who were a year older than he at 17 but honestly looked younger. He was tall and gangly for his age. And, finally Lavender, 15, a year below him and the youngest of them all.

Each of them was different in terms of personality and looks, though Beryl and Crystal were perfect twins and liked to act the same to try and confuse people. They were all his sisters, younger and older, and all had kept an eye on him at one point or another.

“Looking domesticated there, Jaune.” Gemma slapped his back as she passed by and took a seat. She was as tall as he and fill figured, a real bombshell with long straight hair, bright green eyes and a button nose. Back when she’d still been at school, she’d been the heart throb of just about every student, much to Jaune’s irritation. People had tried to get close to him in the hopes he’d introduce them to her.

“When are you going to stop being such a mommy’s boy and hang out with some friends?” Crystal asked.

“He’d need to make some real friends first.” Beryl shot back.

The twins, or the terrible twins as mom called them, were older than him but didn’t look it. They had short hair in a pixie cut that fell down to their ears with bangs swept to either side. Their faces had little noses, cheeky grins and blue eyes. The two were short, at about five foot two, but incredibly fit. They were practically the star athletes of their school.

“Beryl!” As always, Lavender came to his defence, her gentle curls swaying as she shook her head back and forth. Lavender, youngest of all and adorably cute. His little sister was so nice that no one dared tease her, not even the twins. Small and slight, she had a round face with sparkling emerald eyes and pouty lips. Or they were pouty at that moment as she glowered at the twins. “Don’t be mean. Jaune has friends. Don’t you?”

He smiled down on his little sister. Always to his defence. “Course I do. Beryl is just being a bitch.” He reached out and pulled Lavender into a quick side hug. “Don’t let them bother you. I just ignore them.”

“Calling it like I see it.”

“And she sees it like I see it,” Crystal added. The two exchanged high-fives.

“You done tearing strips out of Jaune’s hide?” Saphron asked, ever the voice and reason of the dysfunctional group of siblings. No one dared argue against her, even if she rarely got angry. “Good. Let’s not cause trouble at the table.”

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Juniper said, placing a plate of cookies down.

Jaune swallowed nervously. His eyes were fixed on them.

“I don’t normally make sweets before food, but Jaune helped me bake these today,” she said happily, taking one for herself.

“You made these, big brother?” Lavender asked, eyes wide.

“Y-Yeah. I did…”

He’d contributed.

In a manner of speaking.

“Are they poisonous?” Rose asked, taking one and turning it over between finger and thumb. “They _look_ okay.” Daintily, she nibbled on a bit of the cookie crumb. “Taste okay too.”

His eyes were locked on Rose’s throat, past the single braid she wore over one shoulder. With her hair drawn back, he could see the exact motion as she swallowed, as her throat bulged out and swept down, taking the treat away.

His body heated up and his mouth turn dryer than the Vacuo desert.

“Dig in, girls,” Juniper said.

The cookies disappeared. The girls munched on them happily, swallowing the treats that contained a sizeable dollop of his essence. His semen.

His _cum_.

Fuck, it was wrong. So wrong.

He didn’t dare think on how hard it made him.

Standing, Jaune cleared his throat. “F-For the next thirty minutes…” He paused, suddenly out of breath. “For the next thirty minutes, I want you all to follow my instructions to the letter. You won’t think anything of what I ask, only t-that you want to do it.”

The girls watched him, confused.

Had it worked?

“Place your hands on your head.”

As one, the girls brought their hands up to rest atop their heads. All except for his mother, who knew the order wasn’t for her. She had already stood and made her way to the fridge. She was humming again. A happy little tune.

“I just want you to all know I’m sorry,” Jaune said, slumping in his seat. “I… I didn’t mean for this to happen, but it did and now we’re here. This is the only way I can think to save everything. To save the Arc family.”

It wasn’t like he was going to hurt them. He wasn’t even going to force himself on them. He was just making sure they wouldn’t step in on him and mom fucking and raise the alarm. For that, they needed to be reasoned with, and since reason had gone out the window, this was all he had.

_It’s not going to hurt them. They’ll be fine. Happy. They won’t have to watch the family be torn apart. Besides, I’m only doing this because I have to._

That made it better somehow.

He didn’t want to do this. It was just a consequence of his earlier mistake.

If he could have fixed his mom, he would have. He’d tried giving her new orders; both when she swallowed his load or took it inside of her. He’d tried to `fuck the normal back into her` to no avail, begging her to go back to how she had been before this all started.

Her response?

“But I am acting normal.”

Permanent. No way out. No way back. All he could do now was try to stop it getting worse.

Juniper came back to the table and placed a plastic bowl down on the side. Inside, his seed seeped about, collected over the day in various wank and blow job sessions. It was the reason he’d been so exhausted before. It was about half full and looked sticky and thick. It had the consistency of curdled milk and a colour to match.

Next to the bowl was a small tray with seven turkey basters on it.

_Hell,_ he thought. _I’m going to hell._

“I want you all to take off your trousers, pants or skirts.” He spoke slowly and let them stand and adjust themselves. Fabric fell all around the table as his sisters became naked from the waist down. Lavender had to take her entire sundress off, revealing an almost flat chest concealed by a thin bra. Jaune swallowed and looked away. He tried not to look at any of them. “N-Now take your panties off. All of you.”

He heard the rustle of cloth but kept his eyes closed. They were his sisters. This was wrong. So wrong.

“Sit up on the table.”

Shuffles and scrapes as they did as commanded.

“Mom is going to come and give each of you a turkey baster filled with… filled with my cum.” His cock twitched in his pants, despite being drained dry not thirty minutes before. He tried to pretend it wasn’t reacting to the imagery. “You’re to insert the baster into your vagina as deep as you can. Don’t hurt yourselves,” he added, worried. “Just as deep as you safely can.”

The clinking of glass and the quiet “here you go” from his mother as she handed out the sticky and cum-filled basters was all he could hear. He counted to ten in his head, then ten again and so on, over and over until they were all distributed and his mother stopped moving.

He had to check. He didn’t want to, but he had to make sure there weren’t any mistakes.

Jaune opened his eyes.

_Fuck me…_

His seven sisters were all arrayed on the family table, their knees drawn up and feet planted down atop it, sat side by side naked from the waist down and with glass tubes shoved into their pussies. His eyes locked onto Saphron’s, so like his mother’s yet smaller, tighter and with less hair. Without really meaning to, his eyes slid over to Lavender. Smaller still, a definite virgin. She had no pubic hair and the baster could only fit in a few small inches.

The others were in various stages in between. Those who had lost their virginity had the baster in right up unto the compressor, while those that didn’t only managed to get a small bit inside. He didn’t think it would matter. Mom had let all his cum out of her after their first time, and his Semblance had still kicked in.

Speaking of mom, she was watching proceedings with a pleasant expression. She seemed to be taking genuine pleasure in them being able to do something together as a family, even if it was something this twisted.

He could barely look away from his sisters’ naked bodies.

_Take your eyes off them,_ he hissed mentally, following actions to words as he stared up at the ceiling. He wasn’t doing this because he wanted to look at them. He was doing it to make sure he didn’t get arrested. This was all a cascading consequence of him discovering how his Semblance worked in the worst possible way.

He’d learned from it. He wasn’t going to make the same mistake again.

Juniper had been changed because he commanded her to be something she wasn’t, to do something she wouldn’t have normally done. That changed her mentally, though she managed to remain as she had in all other manners. No one had even noticed. Even so, he wasn’t prepared to take the same risks with his sisters and had planned ahead for this moment. Worked out the best wording he could.

“All of you… squeeze my cum inside your pussies.”

The girls moved without hesitation. Smiling happily at him, Saphron, Rose, Hazel, Gemma, Crystal, Beryl and Lavender all squeezed down on the handles, shooting compressed air down the baster and propelling his seed deep inside of them.  

His pants felt entirely too tight.

But they were ready. Ready for his Semblance.

“I want you all to rationalise any strange actions by me or my mother away. No matter what you see us do, no matter how strange, no matter what you hear or experience, you will never tell anyone, never think odd of it and never seek to make others aware. It won’t bother you in the slightest. You will perceive it, but not think anything of it. You will otherwise act as you normally do and not be changed in any way, emotionally or otherwise.”

There. Perfect. It was the best he could manage, and something specifically worded to not cause any problems like he had with his mom. His sisters would be the same as ever, the only change that if they saw him or mom doing anything, they wouldn’t feel the urge to tattle or freak out.

It wouldn’t hurt any of them. They’d be happy in their ignorance.

Safe.

“Pull your clothes back on and take some contraceptive pills from mom,” he said, relaxing finally. There was no need to make life harder for them with a baby, especially not one artificially inseminated via a turkey baster. “After that, you can all go back to normal. You won’t remember anything that happened here. Hopefully…”

It was done.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was hard to tell if it worked or not. He’d been so tired that he’d gone to bed soon after and fallen asleep within an hour. When he came back downstairs the following morning, it was to find the girls already at the table and looking none the worse for wear. As far as he could tell everything was perfectly normal.

How was he meant to test it? He’d told them to accept anything he did as normal or otherwise ignore it, which meant the very act of testing them was to do something so out of character that they’d slap him.

Was he meant to whip his cock out and slap it on the table to see what they said?

Get that wrong and he’d be exposed before he had a chance to fix it.

Taking his seat beside Rose and opposite Saphron, he looked around the table. The girls looked the same as ever, eating a variety of cereals and chatting between themselves, discussing plans for the weekend ahead. Laughing and making jokes.

“Hey Saph.” He waited for his eldest sister to look his way. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yes. Why? Do I look off?”

“No.” He looked away nervously. “Never mind.”

Saphron watched him curiously but shrugged and wrote off his expression as him being weird.

He had to make a decision soon though. Juniper was busy at the sink, but she wouldn’t stay like that. Every morning before, she’d made it a point to have him cum and today wasn’t likely to be any different. He had to know if it worked _before_ she did something crazy and outed him.

Why hadn’t he thought about this? Fuck. He had to do something – or say something. Something stupid and weird. Anything, really.

“I dumped my cum in the cookies you ate yesterday!”

He waited for a response. Anger, disbelief, protests.

Nothing.

The girls kept talking, almost as if they hadn’t heard him at all.

“It worked!”

“What worked?” Rose asked, looking up from her cereal.

“Uh. My…” Excuses flashed through his mind but, feeling a little more confident, he decided to try the truth instead. “My plan to brainwash you all into not noticing the things me and mom are doing. The fact I came in your food.”

“Oh.” Rose looked away, disinterested. “That’s nice.”

Jaune’s relief was so raw he almost fainted. Leaning back in bis seat, he tried not to laugh at the fact he’d done it. Better still, without hurting his sisters. They were totally normal, just oblivious. They weren’t trying to help him, blow him or anything else.

No negative consequences.

“Oh.” Juniper, he couldn’t say the same for. Already having served breakfast and eaten some herself, she had noticed his little problem down below, straining against his pants. With an almost comical sigh, she stood and shook her head. “Is it that time already?” She tutted and came around the table, already reaching for him. “You really need to learn to take care of your own problems, Jaune. I won’t be here for you forever.”

Eyeing his sisters, he realised the only way to be really sure was to test this properly. See how far it extended. If all had gone well, it should protect them from anything they did. If not… well, it was better to know now than later.

Rather than try to escape, Jaune pushed his chair back to give Juniper easier access.

“Yeah, I do have a problem.” He pushed his pants down under the table, exposing his erect member to them all. He looked for a reaction in any of them, but even though a few looked over, they never once commented on what they saw or paid him any more attention than if he’d been sat there normally. “As for handling it myself. Well, that’s what I have you for, isn’t it?”

“Typical.” Juniper rolled her eyes. “Children always wanting their mother to handle everything. Your sisters are the same sometimes.”

“Somehow, I doubt they are,” he mumbled, reaching for her. Today, she was still in her dressing gown, a white, fluffy number she probably intended to relax in after breakfast. Jaune’s hands flew to the knot, undoing and letting it fall to her feet. The gown fell open, exposing her body in all its glory.

When she made to kneel, he stopped her.

“I want everyone to be able to see. Lay on your back on the table.”

“A table is for breakfast, honey.” Despite her words, she stepped in front of him and lowered her round ass onto the table, spreading her legs wide, revealing her hairy sex in all its glory. It had never bothered him before, but now that he’d seen his sisters, if only briefly, it did.

“Don’t you ever shave?”

“I do when your father is coming home. There’s not much point otherwise.”

“I want you to shave after this. Trim it. Keep it trimmed for me.”

“Jaune,” Juniper laughed, scandalised. “That’s not something you tell your mother to do.”

Gods. She was scandalised by his words while she was naked on the table in front of him spread wide and ready for him to fuck her. It went to show how some things hadn’t changed, even if others had.

“Then I have a problem,” he said. “I don’t like you being too hairy. Trim it.”

Juniper’s face fell blank for a brief second, before she smiled and nodded. “Okay.”

“Good.” Licking his lips, Jaune stood and positioned himself at her entrance, teasing her folds. As always, it teased him more, driving him wild. He looked to his sisters, all eating breakfast with no care in the world for what was happening. “Is no one going to say anything? No one going to comment on the fact I’m poised to fuck our mother in front of you?”

“You doing anything after school today, Lavender?” Hazel asked.

“I have a flute class.” Lavender groaned. “It’s so boring.”

“Guess not,” Jaune said, slipping himself inside his mother’s warm pussy. “Oh yeah. Hm.” Juniper took him inside so easily, and with all the experience he was getting, he was able to savour it all without nearly collapsing. With her sat up in front of him, he gripped one of her tits and said, “Kiss me.”

Juniper obliged, knowing it would help with the problem of his arousal. Their tongues wrestled, him forcing his into her mouth while she tried to kiss him better, to make something of the mess he was creating. He wasn’t in the mood to let her and simply took his pleasure in the wrongness of it. The deviance.

Breaking the kiss, he pushed her down harshly, banging her against the table so hard the bowls rattled.

“Hey. Careful.” Saphron said.

“Sorry dear. Your brother can be very rough when he’s having sex with me.”

No reaction, of course. They would ignore mom’s oddities too. Perfect. Jaune gripped her thighs and brought them up to the table to give him a better angle into her. Thrusting hard, he buried himself up to his balls and started to pound the forty-five-year-old woman on the middle of the dining room table in the middle of breakfast.

The girls paid no attention to their mother’s naked body, her wildly wobbling tits or the wet slap off his balls impacting against her. Even when he brought a foot up onto Rose’s chair, nearly pushing her off, so that he could fuck her harder, his older sister simply moved over a little to make space for him.

“They don’t even care. They don’t even care that I’m fucking you in front of them.” Mirth bubbled up inside and he let out a loud laugh. “This is amazing! This is incredible!”

Wild-eyed, he focused on Rose beside him, who was just dipping down to eat some cereal. He lowered his head to her level, still fucking his mother’s pussy raw, but nearly cheek to cheek with her.

“Hey Rose. How’s it going? What you up to later?”

“Not bad.” She grinned his way. “And I’m hanging out with some friends at the mall. You?”

“Dunno. I’m thinking I’ll hang around here. Maybe fuck mom in the ass. I’ve been wanting to ever since I made her a slave to my cock.”

Rose laughed. “That’s nice.”

“Yeah. It is, isn’t it? It’s nice that mom is right here spreading her legs for me. Nice that I’ve got my cock buried inside her cunt.”

“Hm.”

“What do you think, Saphron? Is it nice I’m fucking mom in front of you?”

“Hm. What?” Saphron looked up from her scroll distractedly. “Oh yeah. Real nice. Sorry, Terra is texting me.”

“Are you and that nice girl still going out, dear?” Juniper asked between gasps. Her upper body was knocked back with every thrust into her and her hands were linked behind her head, holding the table’s edge right next to Saphron to keep her in place. Her huge tits were shaking left and right, and yet she still managed to sound perfectly normal.

“Yeah. I think we might be going serious.”

“That’s wonderful, dear!”

“Well done, Saph.”

“Yeah. Nice one.”

“I like her; she’s nice.”

“Yeah.” Jaune grunted, grabbing one of Juniper’s tits and playing with the nipple. “Nice one, sis. Hope – ah, fuck – hope it works out for you.”

Saphron blushed and looked embarrassed. “You guys…”

Everyone at the table laughed.

Jaune laughed the loudest.

The control, the power, the fact that he could get away with this in front of them all. It was all so sickeningly wrong, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to think it. It felt too good. It felt right. No. The very face it felt wrong was what made it so incredible.

“Fuck, mom! You’re such a horny slut!”

“Really, Jaune-”

“Say it! I want you to say it.”

Juniper both sighed and moaned at the same time. “I’m not about to-”

“I have a problem, mom. The problem is that you won’t call yourself a horny slut.”

Juniper smiled and leaned back on the table. “I’m a horny slut, Jaune.”

“Y-Yeah.” He pumped into her harder, feeling his cock growing, threatening to burst. “Tell your daughters.”

“Girls, I’m a horny slut.”

“You go, mom.”

“Can I have some more cereal, mom?”

“You’ll have to wait until your brother is finished with me, Lavender.”

His youngest sister looked his way. “Okay. Can you finish soon, big brother?”

He did then and there. Wanting to make it even better, Jaune forced his cock out a second before he came. He hadn’t even gotten out from between her knees when he shot his load, cumming up onto his mother’s chest and leaving some drops of sperm on her bush. “Ah! Ah! That’s so good.”

“Jaune.” Juniper said as more cum splattered on her heaving breasts. “You’re making a mess!”

It was on the third load that his cock twitched a little harder. Still excited, it bobbed up, shooting his cum up and over Juniper’s head. He tried to shout a warning, but it happened mid-orgasm and it was all he could do to stare in horror.

His cum splashed onto Saphron’s face, directly on her right cheek. It dripped down her chin, some even falling into the cereal itself with a soft splash.

A thick glob of it hit her spoon directly, right as she was bringing it up to her mouth.

“Saph!”

“Hm?” Saphron looked across at him, over her mother’s naked form. The spoon dangled from her mouth, his cum mixed with milk and cereal inside. She swallowed and removed it, licking the instrument clean before asking, “What’s wrong?”

Naked from the waist down and his cock twitching, Jaune could only stare at her.

“That… That was hot.”

“What was?”

Jaune came back to the real world, suddenly aware that everyone was watching them. His sexual high slipped away, leaving him looking down on his mom’s wet snatch and flushed skin. He’d only meant to test it. To make sure his sisters wouldn’t get him in trouble.

Covering his crotch, Jaune sat down, red faced. “N-Nothing.”

The girls rolled their eyes and went back to their food. Juniper caught her breath on the table, laid flat on her back with her feet spread on either side of him.

“Um. Saph?”

“Yes?”

“You’ve got something…” He touched his cheek. “A little… uh… milk, I think. On your cheek.”

“Oh.” Saphron swept a finger over her cheek, collecting the sticky semen. Without a second’s thought, she popped her finger in her mouth and sucked it dry. “Thanks, Jaune.”

“Yeah…” Jaune swallowed and tried not to feel the thrill of excitement he already was. His flagging cock twitched, and his heart beat a little faster. Closing his eyes, he forced himself to look away. “No problem…”

There was no denying the temptation. He hoped he’d be strong enough to resist it.

He wasn’t…

 

 


	3. Crossing the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with a period of drought thanks to his mother's absence, Jaune crosses a line he swore not to

 

 

Dad had finally come home.

It had been a couple of weeks since Jonathan Arc returned to his family and he was eager to spend what time he had with them. A huntsman of no small renown, he travelled far and wide, taking the most dangerous jobs he could. He had to. The Arc family couldn’t support itself without him. There were just too many of them.

Jaune loved his father. Worshipped him.

How could he not?

Most kids talked about their fathers as shopkeepers, accountants or other boring stuff, but where he was a weak and pathetic geek who liked comics, there was one thing he could take pride in. His huntsman father.

The thought of Jonathan finding out what he’d done to his wife; what he’d done to his daughters?

It was too much.

It was a problem.

It was not a problem Jaune was willing to make worse by relying on his Semblance again, if it even worked on men. He’d used it on his sisters because he wanted to keep them and the family safe. Dad was included in that and was absent enough that he wouldn’t be an issue. He was always working to keep the family supplied, and only came back for a few days at a time every week or two. The thought of mom and dad breaking up hurt.

More so the thought of him being the cause.

He told his mom he had a problem, and, before she could drop to her knees, explained what it was and how she could help. Take dad away for a bit. Go on a holiday with him or something. Spend some time away from the family, go see a movie – do romantic things together.

Have fun.

Juniper Arc agreed, obviously.

Jonathan Arc was thrilled at his wife’s spontaneous suggestion.

“You lot sure you’ll be alright on your own for the weekend?”

“Course.” It was Beryl and Crystal who answered in unison but being young and more than willing to act younger, it wasn’t surprising that dad looked to Saphron instead.

The responsible one.

“I’ll look after everyone. Mom’s right; you two should have some time to yourselves.”

“I won’t say no.” Jonathan’s smile split his face. He loved them all dearly but having eight children was still having eight children. It could get hectic at times. “Saphron, look after everyone and make sure they stay out of trouble. I’ve left more than enough money on the side for pizza if you want it. Jaune.”

He flinched. Had he been found out? “Y-Yeah?”

“You’re the man of the house, kiddo. Make sure no Grimm get close, eh?”

It was a joke of course. They lived in a walled settlement that hadn’t seen a Grimm invasion in decades, long before dad arrived and cleared out what little Grimm hovered around. Villages outside the walls fought hard for huntsman and huntress residents, which was why the Arc family could afford such a house in the first place.

Having a huntsman live in your village offered a degree of safety nothing else could.

“Sure thing, dad.” Jaune grinned back. “Have fun with mom. Love you both.”

“Have fun!” Lavender echoed.

“See ya.”

“Bye!”

The eight children watched and waved their parents away, standing outside the house until they’d entered the Taxi and gone out of sight completely. It was like a weight lifting off Jaune’s shoulders. With mom gone, she wouldn’t have to solve his problems. Better still, Jonathan wouldn’t figure anything out _and_ he wouldn’t be faced with the temptation of giving into his mother’s advances.

Maybe that was what he needed; a chance to break the habit. Detox.

With a full weekend ahead, it looked like he might just get it.

 

 

* * *

 

  

His hand just wasn’t cutting it.

Sex was great Jaune had come to realise, but it came with one big downside; masturbation just wasn’t as good. Laid on his bed with his pants down, he jerked himself off as best he could, but it just wasn’t having the same effect it used to.

It was hard to tell if that was his body getting used to other methods of pleasure or just a sign of his stamina increasing, since he’d managed to last longer under his mother’s… uh… _assistance_ than he had the first time. Either way, he’d been trying to knock one out for the last twenty minutes and it wasn’t working.

It just wasn’t the same.

His bedroom door slammed open.

Jaune freaked and rolled over, yelping out a protest as he tried to hide his erection from view and instead ended up mooning the person who’d come in – no better. “Do you mind!?” he gasped. “I’m busy!”

“You don’t look busy,” Saphron said, stalking in and looking around. “The others want a movie night. You got that box set mom bought?”

“Uh.” He looked down to his cock, firmly in hand, and then back to Saphron. She hadn’t mentioned it at all, not even in disgust. _Right. This must count as something my Semblance is forcing her to ignore. That’s convenient if nothing else._ Relaxing, Jaune laid back and hooked an arm under his head, using his other hand to slowly pump his shaft. Something about being able to do it so brazenly made his dick tingle with excitement. “Yeah. I think it’s in my wardrobe. Something about there being no space in theirs. Mom always dumps stuff she can’t find a spot for in mine.”

“I can imagine. We all own a lot more clothes than you do.” Saphron walked by the bed and his masturbating form to the wardrobe, opened it and stuck her head in. “You could stand to have a couple more fashion options, little brother. You’re not going to impress many girls with ripped jeans and hoodies.”

The sheer casualness of the situation had him a little harder than usual. He gripped his length and rubbed his hand slowly up and down.

“I can’t find it. Where abouts is it?”

“At the bottom. I can’t hang up a box set, Saph.”

Tutting, Saphron bent over and started to rummage in the pile of clothes slumped at the base of the wardrobe, pulling some out and aside. As she did, her tight jeans showed off her round ass. Small, tight and perfectly shaped.

Jaune’s dick began to twitch.

_Shit. Am I really jacking off to my sister?_

Yes. Yes, he was.

_At least she won’t realise. And it’s not like this isn’t better than being horny and fucking mom._

It wasn’t hurting her, so what did it matter?

Watching her butt move up and down as she dug, he started to rub a little harder, licking his lips as he felt his orgasm coming. Finally. He’d been at this for so damn lo-

“Ah! Found it!” Saphron jumped back up, spun and flashed the box set at him. “Cool. Thanks, Jaune.”

“No, wait-” He held out a hand to stop her, but Saphron slammed the door behind her, cutting him off right before his climax. “Shit. Okay, think of her. Think of her.” He closed his eyes, imagined her ass and tried to knock one out.

It wasn’t working.

“Fuck.” Slumping back, he gave up. “I was so close.”

His penis twitched in agreement.

_This isn’t working. I need to find a solution before I do something I regret. Again._

Pushing his erection back into his pants and buckling up, he made his way outside and into the hallway. From the sound of it, most of the girls were downstairs. He wasn’t actually sure what he was looking for, but if it included his sisters, it was out of the question.

“Maybe a cold shower will help…”

If it helped cool him off, he could get by. Maybe if he just let his horniness build, he’d have an easier time knocking one out. Making his way to the bathroom, he tested the door. Find it open, he pushed his way inside.

“Huh?” The sound of the shower on full flow reached him right as Gemma’s voice did. “Who is it?”

Jaune cringed. “Ah…”

“Jaune!? Jaune!” He heard Gemma cover herself in the shower. She needn’t have bothered. The glass was frosted. He couldn’t see anything. “Get out! Oh my god!”

“You left the door open!”

“Then _my bad_ ,” she said sarcastically. “But seriously, get out! I’m in here.”

“Sorry!”

Spinning back around, he wrestled with the door – fighting past the thrill of excitement he felt in his stomach dipping down to his groin. He got the door open and made to leave…

Only to pause.

Swallowing, he closed the door. With himself on the inside.

“Jaune?” Gemma pulled the sliding door back just enough to poke her head out. Her golden hair was lank and sticking to her body. “What the fuck are you doing? Get out!”

“I… I don’t want to.”

“What!?”

Taking a deep breath, Jaune looked right at her. “I’m horny. I need to jerk off or I’m going to burst. Can… Can I watch you have a shower?”

It was a stupid question; he wasn’t sure why he even asked it. Course, that didn’t matter much. It was a strange and unusual question, so Gemma blinked once, rationalised his presence however she had to and went back inside the cubicle. She pulled the door shut behind her and started to wash herself again.

_It worked. Again…_

Feeling all the more nervous, Jaune tip-toed his way to the toilet and sat down on it.

Gemma’s body was indistinct through the frosted glass windows of the shower. A vague shape of pink under the hot water, with yellow hair that fell down her back as she ran her hands through it. The steam also covered her, leaving him with little more than an outline to look at. Even so, he pulled down his pants and started to masturbate. He’d take what he could get.

He was more excited than he had been before, both with Saphron and on his own. He could see less of her than he could a woman on an online video, but this was a _real girl_ and infinitely sexier for it, even if she was his own sister.

Especially because it was his own sister.

_This isn’t working._ Peeking was nice, but he didn’t have a proper view. Standing suddenly, he stepped out of his pants and hurried over, opening the shower cubicle to give himself a proper view.

Steam and water splashed out.

Gemma ignored it. Revealed in all her glory, Gemma had her back to him and was busy lathering shampoo into her long hair, working it through the strands. Her body was much thinner and fitter than mom’s but was still that of a woman and not a schoolgirl. She had gentle, curved hips, a round bubble butt and smooth, wet skin. His eyes traced a drop of water as it ran down the small of her back and between her beautiful cheeks.

His hand flew to his cock, jacking it. Better. This was better. Perfect, even. The water on her skin, the way she moved, the light reflected off her wet body. Jaune’s hand moved faster and faster still and it felt like he might lose it at any moment.

He stopped before he could.

Why not get a better view?

It wasn’t like he wasn’t perving on her already. Whether he did so her back or her front, he was still doing it. If he was already going this far then he might as well go all the way. Besides, it wouldn’t hurt her. Gemma didn’t even notice.

Pulling his shirt off his head and dumped it behind him, Jaune stepped naked into the shower and pulled the door shut behind him. The water was hot, but his body was hotter. Adjusting to it quickly, he held his breath and tried to step around Gemma to get a view of her body in all its glory.

There wasn’t enough space. The shower cubicle was too small for two people and with his back pressed against the wall, there wasn’t the room to sneak around her.

Tentatively, he reached out and touched her arms. Gemma didn’t react, though he did, stiffening slightly at the feel of her warm skin under his fingertips.

_Fuck, Jaune. You’ve touched your sister on the shoulder before. Where is all this coming from?_

Before he could lose it or do something stupid, he pulled her just a little out the way and slid around her. He came to a stop under the showerhead itself, back to the tiled wall and his front to Gemma’s as she showered away.

God, she was gorgeous.

He’d thought her ass spectacular, but her tits were better still. They were almost as big as mom’s, but they were much younger and all the perkier for it. Big enough for gravity to take hold off, but small enough that they didn’t sag. Easily a D or an E-cup, she put plenty of the girls at school to shame. Better still, her nipples were rosy little pink nubs that stuck out in the hot water. Without thinking, Jaune started to rub his dick once more.

“Yeah. That’s it.”

“What’s it?” Gemma asked, not seeing anything wrong with what was happening, with him being in the shower with her.

“Your body, sis. It’s sexy.” He watched some soap suds drip down the crevasse of her breasts and trail over her flat stomach down to a light dusting of pubic hair. “You really do have mom’s figure, except younger and firmer.”

“Hm. Yeah.” Gemma rubbed a hand over her breasts, washing them.

“Fuck. That’s it. Just like that…”

He was so enraptured by her body that he didn’t think anything of letting go of her. He didn’t expect it would make a difference, not when he was already occupying the space under the shower and watching his naked sister with hungry eyes.

Gemma had different plans. She’d been standing in the middle of the shower until he pushed her aside, and although she hadn’t thought anything of him doing so, she also didn’t think anything of his presence there in the first place.

Without his hand holding her back, she stepped forward again, resuming her old position.

Jaune froze.

Gemma was touching him. Not intentionally, but she’d come too close and his cock had been pushed up. She was roughly the same height as him, which meant his dick had been squashed up and the head of it was now resting on her stomach, just below her navel.

_Fuuuuck…_

Her skin was so soft. So hot. The hot water running down her stomach and over his cock wasn’t helping, nor was how she moved slightly as she washed and caused his penis to rub up against her stomach.

Slowly, he started to move his hips, literally rubbing his dick on his sister’s belly. His balls felt like they were on fire. Despite not touching his dick at all, it felt like he was on the verge of an orgasm, and in the most embarrassing way.

Still, it worked.

“Fuck. Yeah. I’m close. Just hold on, Gemma.”

Gemma met his gaze – and then leaned forward.

His heart skipped a beat. Her breasts pressed against his chest, her stomach pinned his cock against his own and her hand reached over his shoulder. Instinctively, he parted his lips and waited for the kiss.

She turned the water off behind him.

“H-Huh…?”

And then, without a moment’s hesitation or thought for him and his aching need, she opened the shower cubicle and stepped out, pulling a towel off the nearby rack and wrapping it around her hair. A pink and fluffy dressing gown hung on the door was thrown over her shoulders and she stepped out of the bathroom, still dripping water on the floor.

Jaune’s entire body felt cold. Empty.

“Hey! Wait.”

Again? First Saphron walked out while he was mid-wank, and now Gemma after getting him so worked up? It wasn’t fair.

It wasn’t happening.

Pulling the shower door open, Jaune stepped out completely naked and soaked to the bone. He left his clothes on the floor at the toilet, sure someone else would deal with them later, and ran to the door, yanking it open.

Gemma’s bedroom door closed.

He pushed in after her.

“Jaune?” she asked, sparing him a quick and confused glance. Her eyes didn’t widen at his naked form, but she recognised him as entering. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong is that you got me all hot and bothered and then left. You think that’s fair?”

He wasn’t thinking straight, and after what she’d done, he could barely think of anything but her naked body. It was all hidden now, both by the dressing gown and the towel around her hair. She was sat on the edge of her bed with a small pile of clothes beside her.

Moving over, he pulled the towel off her head, letting her damp hair fall down across her shoulders and breasts. “Lay down,” he whispered.

Gemma did no such thing.

_It’s not like mom,_ he realised. _Mom will actually take actions if I ask her to, but Gemma will only ignore actions or things me or mom say. She won’t actively do anything I want; just ignore anything I do._

That wasn’t so bad.

Feeling brave, Jaune placed both hands on her shoulders and gave her a solid push. Gemma fell back and bounced on the mattress. She didn’t complain at the rough treatment and instead tried to sit back up again.

Climbing up, he sat on her legs to stop her, holding one hand down on her shoulder to keep her still. “Stay there,” he said, knowing she wouldn’t pay attention at all. “You’re going to help me. Okay, sis? It’s not ideal but… well, it’s not like you’ll even notice.”

His Semblance either had a mind of its own or Gemma’s was making a few acrobatic leaps to reach its goal. She couldn’t ignore him while he was sat _on_ her. Instead, she changed her mind from sitting up at all and reached for her scroll. Without paying him or his raging boner any mind, she started to text someone. Probably a friend.

“Heh. Fine with me.”

The dressing gown had to go. He wanted her tits out again. It was pinned under her, but he undid the knot of her belt and dragged it up and out, tossing it over his shoulder. His hands dipped between the folds of it and tasted her soft, silky skin.

He took a second to enjoy it. Enjoy the feeling of his hands in her clothing.

And then, he pushed it open.

Gemma’s beautiful breasts were still damp, glistening. They fell slightly to either side thanks to gravity but looked so fresh and smooth that he couldn’t bring himself to care. He reached for one, only to pause.

_If I touch her, I’m going to go too far. I thought the whole point of controlling them was just to keep me and mom safe. It wasn’t to take advantage._

It hadn’t been, but he had needs. Temptation. And mom was out with dad.

Still, did he want to take that step? Did he really want to do _that_ to one of his sisters while she couldn’t even react or know about it?

Biting his lip, Jaune drew his hand back.

“I-I’ll just look,” he said, both to himself and to her. “It’s okay if I just look, right? I’ve already seen it so… it’s not like it makes a difference.”

It would be enough. It had to be. Pulling himself up a little so that he had his knees on either side of her hips, Jaune took hold of his shaft and began to stroke himself. Slowly at first, then with more urgency. His eyes were locked onto her smooth stomach, her tits, and then her face, distracted as she texted away.

His pace picked up. It was working. He was finally cumming.

Staring hungrily down on his naked sister, he felt his orgasm approaching. Desperately looking around, he grabbed the first thing he could and held it over his cock, folding the soft material around it and throwing his head back.

“Ugh! Ahhhh! Yes!”

It felt like molten lava running through him. It was _so much more_ than any time he’d masturbated before. His dick spasmed in the black cloth he’d grabbed, soaking it with his cum. As he rode the sensation down, his hips stopped moving and he sat back down on Gemma’s legs, breathing heavily.

_Well, at least I kept it all off her. Something to be said for that._

Looking down, he opened his hand and pulled up the piece of cloth he’d used as a cum rag. It was a set of black satin knickers with a little delicate frill on the edges. It was also soaked through and sticky in his hands.

“Ew.”

He dropped them without thinking.

The knickers fell with a wet _splat_ on Gemma’s stomach, spilling a little of his seed on her skin.

Gemma blinked, made a sound of confusion and made to sit. Panicked, Jaune fell back, slipping off her entirely as she sat up and looked down at the cum-stained underwear that had now fallen into her lap.

He winced and waited for her to say something.

“Oh.” Gemma picked it up and looked at it. It was soaked through and dripped sticky essence. “Guess I _should_ get dressed.”

Standing, Gemma bent over in front of his face, held the knickers before her and stepped into them. She drew them up without complaint, sliding the wet material up her long legs until it reached her crotch. Jaune had a first-seat view to her neatly trimmed mound disappearing.

“Hm.”

Apparently feeling _something_ , Gemma adjusted and pulled it up a little more, shaking her hips. His seed was locked within, pushed up against her pussy. He could see the bulge; could see the wet patch. He was unable to look away as a tiny bit of his cum seeped out the edges and dribbled down the inside of her thigh.

Face on fire and the heady mix of guilt and regret settling in, Jaune fled.

 

 

* * *

 

 

If he’d thought working some of his frustrations out earlier would make life easier, he was wrong.

Groaning, Jaune held a hand over his face. “What are you lot wearing!?”

“Hm? What’s the problem?” Saphron looked up from the sofa she was sat on. She, along with all of his siblings, had decided to have movie night in their pyjamas. Not something mom would have usually allowed. Saphron wore a tank top that clung all too perilously to her breasts and exposed a little of her stomach.

“Geez. Don’t get so wound up, bro,” Crystal said, laid on the floor facing the TV along with her sister, Beryl. The two had long shirts on and some shorts, but their legs were bare.

“Yeah,” Beryl agreed. “We’re all siblings. Not like it’s a big deal.”

“Come on.” Hazel pulled on his arm and dragged him down onto a sofa between her and her twin, Rose. Each wore a long, knee-length camisole in blue and cream respectively, and their long legs were bare, linked out in front of them.

Neither of them noticed his problem – since _thankfully_ he’d kept his jeans on. But it wouldn’t have mattered if they had. They’d have ignored it as well as anything else. Still, after what he’d been through before, this felt like the worst torture.

Hazel and Rose sat on either side, while Saphron had a single-seater to herself and Gemma was sat on a dining room chair dragged into the living room. The twins, Beryl and Crystal, were laid flat on their stomachs in front of them in that too close to the screen way most young siblings did. Lavender was sat on a small pile of cushions cross-legged and to the side, by far the most interested in being able to stay up later than usual and watch a movie with them.

“You lot really are too tempting. If I wasn’t your brother…”

None of them said anything back. Apparently, even compliments like that were considered unusual or out of place for him.

_Just ride it out. Focus on the movie._

To his relief, it wasn’t a romance – and certainly not porn. It was some silly comedy about something or other; he barely noticed it. After everything that had been going on recently, his mind wouldn’t stop conjuring up images. His eyes couldn’t find anywhere safe to settle.

Look down at his lap and he’d see either the tent he was pitching or Hazel and Rose’s legs against his. Sometimes when they laughed, they’d bump or rub their thighs against him. Neither thought anything of it, of course. Why would they? He was their brother.

Gemma was sat on her own and still wore the dressing gown she had earlier. Though it was closed now, his mind happily filled in the details of what it would look like hanging around her hips instead. His eyes dipped lower and he wondered if she was still wearing the underwear soiled with his cum.

Saphron belly-laughed and drew his eye. She was leaning back and laughing, her tank top riding up to expose more of her midriff and, to his horror, a little bit of under boob. Jaune snapped his eyes away, forward.

Lavender. Lavender was safe.

No.

Not even she was free from temptation. Unlike the others, his younger sister was too small to be showing off any impressive cleavage or sexy curves, but just the sight of her small body curled up near his feet was enough to get his pulse racing.

Beryl and Crystal?

“Ugh. D-Damn it.”

Laid flat on their stomachs, the twins’ legs were kicking lazily through the air behind them. Their shorts might have been fine for bed, but they didn’t even fully cover their butts. Skinnier compared to their older siblings, their short, thin legs looked smooth and nubile. His eyes traced them down to their tight asses, so much more athletic than Gemma’s or mom’s.

Any of the seven had his mind wandering. Each of them tempted him.

Hazel laughed and slapped a hand down on her thigh. The sound of it made him swallow and when he glanced over without thinking about it, he could just make out the shape of her left breast through her camisole.

She wasn’t wearing a bra underneath.

“Fuck it. I can’t handle this anymore!”

Reaching down, Jaune unbuckled his belt and kicked his trousers off, throwing them on the floor. His penis snapped up, slipping through the hole in his boxers to taste the cool evening air. He pulled his shirt up, too and let it fall behind the sofa, leaving him naked but for a pair of boxers that didn’t even hide him from view.

Hazel’s hand was soft as he took it and forced it down onto his shaft. Her fingers curled lightly around it on reflex alone. Holding her wrist, he gently forced her to stroke him up and down, delighting in the tingling sensation of her soft fingers on his sensitive skin.

Hazel continued to watch the movie with a smile.

“You’re all responsible for this,” he said. “I tried to resist. You lot kept pushing me.”

Leaning back, he kept his hand holding Hazel’s on his cock, knowing that she’d let go and do something else if he didn’t. He swept his legs up and over hers, laying back across both his sister’s laps. Rose made space for him without comment or conscious thought, letting him rest his head between her thighs, staring up at her bountiful breasts.

“That has to go.”

Using his free hand, he reached up for her collar and dragged the camisole down. Rose was dragged with it in what couldn’t have been a pleasant way, but when her shoulders came down to close to his, he was able to slip the shoulder bands down her arms so that the fabric slipped down, exposing her.

Smaller than Gemma and mom. Probably a c-cup. Holding one, he pulled her down to his mouth and began to suckle on her teat, all the while using Hazel’s hand to jerk himself off.

“Hm. Mm.” Fuck, he’d looked at so many tits all day, but this was his first chance to play with a pair. Rose’s were great. Amazing, even. “Taste better than mom’s. Maybe I should trade her in for a newer model. What do you think, Rose?”

Rose’s cheeks were flushed, and her breathing hitched.

Jaune froze. Shit. Was she feeling this? His panic mounted and the only reason he didn’t bolt was because he knew she shouldn’t. Cautiously, he licked at Rose’s nipple again and noticed her stomach twitch.

She could feel it. She was feeling all of it.

But she still didn’t react.

_It’s the difference between mom and them,_ he realised. _I told them to rationalise what they saw and felt and not act unusual, but I didn’t tell them not to feel it. They can feel everything; they just don’t understand what they’re feeling and won’t ever act like it’s unusual._

Was that why Juniper never reacted to him having sex with her? No orgasms and no lust? Because he’d told her to treat it like it was normal.

You didn’t get sexually excited by something that was normal.

“I can work with this…”

He fondled and played with her for a little longer, watching Rose’s muted reactions and delighting in the way she tried to hide them. While he couldn’t act unusual in her eyes, she could in the others and clearly didn’t want to draw attention to herself. He wondered if she thought she was just turned on, or if she couldn’t think what it was at all and only feel it.

The mystery was enticing. Maddening.

Despite it, both Rose’s breasts and Hazel’s hand, soft as it was, weren’t enough for him. There was no motion to it, no friction. Mom was better at jerking him off because she put some effort into it, but Hazel and Rose weren’t even conscious of what they were doing. She could feel her hand on something, but she wasn’t invested.

It was half-hearted.

Pushing himself off their laps, he stooped in to force a kiss on each in turn, pushing his tongue into their mouths and swirling it around. They tasted of almond ice-cream, the dessert they’d had before, and while they didn’t get into it like his mother did – thinking kissing her son perfectly normal – their lack of reaction might have been more down to his lack of skill than anything.

They felt it. Their red cheeks proved that. He left them behind, tops pulled down and tits on display.

Gemma was next, though only for a moment. He stalked over to her, blocking her view of the TV entirely, and pulled open her dressing gown once more. Her huge D-cup breasts swung free, and this time he didn’t hesitate to grasp and play with them. He tweaked the nipples, rubbed them together and then, after a moment’s thought, pulled her down and pushed his hard cock up between them, squeezing her boobs around his length as he tit-fucked his big sister.

Her lips parted and her brows drew down. She didn’t act like he was in front of her at all, and while a little blood rushed to her breasts and turned them a healthy pink colour, she made no sound. He wondered if she’d felt this before.

If she’d given guys tit-fucks before.

“God, Gem. You’re such a slut. Like mother, like daughter I guess.” Her lack of a response excited him. “Nothing to say? Guess it’s hard to make excuses. I bet you still have my cum all over your pussy.”

Pulling away from her wonderfully squishy tits, he pulled her legs apart and laughed.

“You do!”

The underwear was dry now, but it had become crinkly and crusty. He peeled it apart and laughed even louder as he noticed dried cum sticking across her lips, mound and pubic hair. She’d had that on her pretty much all day.

“You’re always walking around like some kind of fancy lady, but here you are with your own brother’s cum all over you. What does that say?” When she didn’t answer, he stood up and lifted his cock with one hand, moved his hips to her face and let his dick fall on her cheek with a wet slap. She flinched and her eyes darted around.

For good measure, he cock-slapped her again. This time, she brought her hand up, accidentally rubbing his dick against her skin. Only for a moment, though. She soon went back to normal.

There were more to focus on. He couldn’t remain on one for any amount of time.

Lavender. Oh, Lavender. She was so young and small, but for some reason that didn’t matter to him. He crept up behind her and scooped her back onto his lap, earning a surprised yelp and a glance back from her.

“Big brother!? What are you doing?”

“Groping you,” he replied, pushing a hand straight down her pyjama bottoms. “Feeling your pussy.”

Lavender nodded, her little ringlets swaying about curly. “Okay. As long as you’re not trying to take me to bed.”

He laughed.

“Not exactly what I had in mind.”

Her pussy was bare of hair and her slit was small. Only a year and a half younger than him, she had finished developing but just come out so much smaller than her sisters, both in height and proportions. Maybe all the juice went into making the others and none had been left for her. He didn’t mind. Her pussy gripped his finger like a vice, and although she gasped and made little sounds, she didn’t complain.

_She definitely feels it. It’s just that she can’t acknowledge it. I wonder what she thinks is happening to her._ He squeezed her small breasts experimentally and watching as she stifled a moan with one hand and looked to her sisters, afraid to have been heard.

Adorable. He wanted to see how far he could push her – see how much it would take for her to break and start moaning, groaning and screaming in pleasure.

Pulling her top up over her shoulders, he exposed her little A-cup breasts, barely more than mounds on a flat chest. The nipples were small, pink and fully erect, however. He leaned down to nibble on one and found her cute little gasps the best reaction. _I guess small breasts really are more sensitive._

He wanted to spend more time with her, but felt his control already slipping and he didn’t want to hurt Lavender by rushing things. As the smallest girl there, she had to be a virgin and tight as fuck. As the only sister who doted and trusted her brother, he wanted to make her first time a pleasurable one.

_Good things to come to those who wait,_ he thought, planting a fast and sloppy kiss on her lips and depositing her back down on the cushions. Lavender panted and squirmed, one hand sliding under her body to surreptitiously touch herself.

“Wait for me, Lavender. I’ll fuck you properly another time.”

Lavender brought her hand back with a little of her arousal on it. Embarrassed, she wiped it off on her pillow and buried her face in it.

So cute.

He had to move on. Before he took her right then and there. The twins made tempting targets, and for them and their constant teasing and pranks, he felt far less concern.  

Beryl and Crystal each had a pixie cut, short hair that only just touched their ears. It gave them a boyish look which, combined with their love of sports, left them the tomboys of the village. If there was one thing they were, however, it was annoying. Be it loud music, pranks or just them kicking their legs around while everyone was trying to watch a movie, they’d to it. They were popular in school and could get away with anything.

They often did.

Catching Beryl’s ankles, he pushed her feet down flat and ran his hands up the backs of her legs. Thin, athletic limbs that bristled with strength. He took pleasure in rubbing up her thighs, up onto her satin shorts, where he gripped and _squeezed_ her cheeks hard.

Beryl flinched and looked back at him. She didn’t say anything or react to his presence, but she reached back to adjust her shorts, pulling them up her ass.

Without hesitation, he gripped the hem of her shorts and dragged them back down again, down to her knees, then removed his boxers and settled himself behind her, taking his rock-hard cock in hand and lining it up with her small, cute pussy.

“You a virgin, Beryl?”

She glanced back, none the wiser. “What?”

“Nothing much. Just asking if I should go easy on you when I fuck you in the pussy.”

“Yeah, sure.” She rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say.”

“Tch. Guess that answers it for me.”

Beryl gasped as he pushed his cock against her, leaning all his weight down to force his cock into her tight opening. She grunted and pushed her face down against the cushion she’d been leaning on, gripping the edges with tight hands.

“Are you okay?” Crystal whispered to her sister.

Embarrassed and unsure why she felt that way, Beryl looked over and smiled weakly. “I’m okay…”

“Yeah, Crystal,” Jaune echoed, laid atop her twin. “She’s fine.”

He wasn’t. Her pussy was so tight that he thought she might cut his cock off entirely. Pulling her legs wider apart, he adjusted himself a little and pushed in deeper – pausing when he came to what felt like a barrier.

“Guess you’re a virgin after all. Or were. Want me to take that for you?”

He didn’t expect an answer and didn’t wait for one. While his Semblance kept them from reacting to him, it might not stop them reacting to Beryl screaming out. As such, he held his hand over her mouth and gripped tight, his other hand on the floor to support him. With a deep breath, he readied himself.

And then pushed through Beryl’s hymen.

“HNN!” Beryl bucked under him. A brief sound was muffled into his hand and she shook her head quickly. There was no escaping under his weight, however. Crystal looked over, concerned, but since Beryl couldn’t say anything or move and Crystal couldn’t perceive why, she eventually shrugged and went back to the movie, assuming Beryl okay.

She wasn’t.

“You… asked for this,” Jaune grunted. Too tight. Too hot. The temptation to start pounding away was strong, but he held himself still. “Just get used to it. You’ll be fine. Not like I’ve got a monster cock or anything…”

Beryl squirmed beneath him for a few moments, but he felt her muscles relax their hold on his dick, and she started to relax. The pain must have started to fade. He kept his hand over her mouth, however, not quite sure what her reaction would be if he fucked her properly.

Probably nothing. They’d ignore whatever led to him acting strange.

“I’m going to start moving now,” he whispered, already doing just that. Beryl’s tight vaginal walls clung to him as he pulled out and pushed back in. She gasped into the palm of his hand. Her small ass was pushed up against his hips and he bounced atop it, fucking her with short, frantic thrusts. “You’re so much tighter than mom, Beryl. Hell. You’re the second girl I’ve ever had sex with.”

His own sister.

It should have disgusted him.

It didn’t.

It turned him on.

Jaune pushed down and started to fuck her harder. He was taller than her, so her legs were pinned under his, her body under his and he still had his shoulders and head above hers as he laid flat on top of her. She couldn’t move a muscle under him.

Letting go of her mouth, he stuffed the corner of her pillow into it before she could make a sound – cutting off a moan halfway. His hands free, he continued to use his hips to fuck her senseless, reaching over to Crystal beside her.

Almost identical to her sister, Crystal’s narrow face and pixie cut made her look something like a fairy herself. Bright blue eyes stayed locked on the screen even as Jaune ran his hand over her back, stroked her hips and then dipped his hand down in between her legs, fondling her pussy through her tight, satin shorts.

Crystal’s knees rubbed together as she tried to hide the display. The young girl panted into her own cushion, unknowing that she was being groped, or that beside her, her twin sister was being raped.

He was close to cumming in Beryl. His balls tingled and his breath came out in sharp gasps. He could feel it building, his dick expanding inside her tight canal.

“N-Not yet.”

Pulling out was the hardest thing he’d ever done. His dick felt like he’d shoved it in a freezer. His balls twitched. His hips were almost moving to shove it back into Beryl’s sore cunt, but he held back. The girl gasped and twitched on the floor, her sex opening and closing as she adjusted to the lack of him inside her. She looked too tired to move, too shocked to get up and leave.

Good. He still wanted her there.

Sliding over, he grabbed Crystal’s shoulder and rolled her over, onto her back. She tilted her head back to keep watching the TV, ignoring him entirely as he gripped her top and dragged it up over her shoulders and arms, then threw it away. Little B-cup breasts greeted him, but he couldn’t be content with just those. Not anymore. Without stopping, he dragged her shorts down her legs, pulled them over her feet and then balled them up and pushed the fabric into her mouth, gagging her.

Her eyes widened and she made to spit them out, only to have his hand clamp over and lock them in place.

“Sorry, Crystal,” he grunted, spreading her legs with one hand and holding himself against her. “I can’t waste time on foreplay. I need it now.”

Crystal glanced up towards him, confused. Confused at the cryptic words or the shorts in her mouth. His naked body on top of hers – or his hard cock pushing into her virgin pussy didn’t register. Just the words.

The sight of those eyes growing wide as he took her was worth the wait.

The pain that flashed across her face, the panic – shot right through him and into his balls. “Mrffllll!” Crystal whined and shook her head left and right, trying to understand what was happening. Her legs kicked a little, but with his hips between her and those being wider than her own, she couldn’t even close her legs behind his back. Instead, she kicked them into the air and struggled to escape the oppressive feeling she couldn’t understand.

His other sisters ignored it all and watched the movie, heedless of Crystal’s plight.

With one hand, he gripped both of her wrists and pinned them down above her head. His other roamed, stroking her short hair, her cheek, her neck, her small tits and her flat, athletic stomach. His sisters were all so beautiful. So sexy. How had he never noticed that before?

Some were womanly, others were athletic, each with their own sizes, feel and quirks, but they were all of them so absolutely fuckable. He couldn’t imagine a world in which his dick _wasn’t_ buried inside one of them.

This was right.

This was perfect.

“Oh Crystal!”

Falling flat atop her, Jaune hammered away into his sister. He released her hands, but she couldn’t do anything other than bat them against him. He wrapped his under her back and up, so that he was gripping onto the back of her shoulders and pulling her down even harder onto his cock.

“This is what you get,” he panted. “Teasing me. Bullying me. Calling me a nerd. Calling my comics geeky. Being such a bitch of a sister.” His eyes flicked to Beryl, still face down to the side and trying to gather herself. “Both of you.”

Pulling Crystal up, but keeping her locked against him, he carried her over to her twin sister and laid her down on Beryl’s back. He slotted Crystal’s ass into the small of Beryl’s back and laid her so that they were back to back, but Crystal draping over Beryl’s head a little. Their pussies weren’t right next to one another, but they were close enough. Pulling out of Crystal suddenly, he drew his body down a little and pushed back into Beryl.

“You’re both fucking sluts. Think you’re so high and mighty because you’re fit and popular. Yeah? Well here you are being fucked on the living room floor by your brother and _no one_ is moving a muscle to help you.”

Panting, he slammed into Beryl three or four times, then drew out and pushed back into Crystal again, repeating the process over and over. The feel of their muscles clamping down on him, mixed with the occasional blast of cool air and then the sudden re-entering, was the best thing he’d ever felt. The pained and frustrated whines they made past their gags was the best thing he’d ever heard.

“I’m going to cum into you. Which one will it be? Which one gets their brother’s spunk?”

The twins quivered and panted beneath him but otherwise had no answer. That was fine. More fun for him in finding out. Biting his lip, he started to fuck them faster, only three strokes each and then a quick change, fucking the other beneath or on top. His hands alternated between Crystal’s tits facing up or groping down and under to fondle Beryl’s. Their other siblings watched the movie over their heads, occasionally talking or laughing at a joke on the screen.

Beryl won.

Or lost.

He didn’t care to ask which she thought it was.

Running his cock down her ass and pushing into her, Jaune felt his orgasm approach. “It’s all yours Beryl!” he yelled, hilting himself deep within her. His dick twitched once within her and then erupted, flooding the smaller girl with stick, incestuous sperm.

He felt her body tremble and her pussy clamp down on his. Heard a small groan from below.

Holy shit. She’d orgamsed as well.

He’d actually made his sister cum.

Ha! Maybe he was getting better at this. Or maybe she was just a kinky little slut.

He remained inside of her until there was nothing more he could give. Her body had gone slack, though he waited for her to stop squeezing him before he pulled out, enjoying the feeling of her clenching down.

As he pulled out, a little sperm dribbled down out her pussy and down onto the floor. Smearing his cock under it to catch some, he brought it up to Crystal’s wet lips and pushed his cock inside. “Consolation prize for you, sis.”

Crystal shivered at the intrusive feeling.

Falling back on his ass, Jaune looked down at the twins. Both naked, one face-down and the other laid flat on her back, breasts rising and falling with each breath as she panted around a pair of shorts shoved in her mouth. Semen dripped from Beryl’s pussy, while Crystal’s looked red and sore. He stared at them, waiting for the guilt and disgust to hit, as it had so many times before with his mother.

It didn’t.

This felt…

Good? No. Amazing…

He could do whatever he wanted to them, whenever he wanted, and there wasn’t a damn thing they could do about it. Jaune threw his head back and laughed. Pushing himself up, he stumbled over to Saphron, still watching the TV with a happy smile.

“Nothing, Saph? Dad asked you to look after everyone and look at the twins.” Heaving, panting and with their legs twitching. “I just raped them right in front of you and you don’t even care? Heh.” He grinned. “Maybe you enjoyed watching it.”

Saphron sipped at her soda.

Moving closer, he tapped her knee. “Move over, Saph. I want to sit down.”

“Here? There’s not enough room.” It was a single-seater. “Can’t you sit with Rose and Hazel?”

“Not if I want to finger your pussy, I can’t.”

“Oh.” Saphron adjusted herself slightly to let him get in beside her. “Okay.”

She didn’t object when he sat down, nor when he gripped her thighs and pulled her up onto his lap. She didn’t say anything when he spread her legs over his knees, shoved one hand down her pants or the other up her tank top, fondling her tits. She just leaned back and bit her lip, enjoying the sensation.

Saphron shivered when he pushed her panties down and shoved his dick up into them, pulling them back up again and trapped his cock insider her underwear with her. Soft, but still wet from both his cum and his sisters’ juices. Saphron drew a shuddering breath and shifted around the three fingers he was fucking her with.

Against all odds, her hands slipped down, and two of her fingers joined his own.

Saphron was fingering herself from his teasing. His own sister was masturbating in front of him and all the others without a care in the world, without him forcing her at all. He couldn’t believe it. How many times had she done this?

“You little slut, Saph. I can’t believe you!”

Laughing, he took his fingers out of her, making her gasp, then slipped his dick between her fingers and pussy. Saphron adjusted to it without conscious thought, now no longer rubbing her lips with her fingers, but instead pushing his own semi-hard member against herself. She was masturbating using his dick.

Best part was, she’d started to grind her ass into his hips subtly, seeking the pleasure without realising who was giving it. For all she knew, she was touching herself on the seat and the arm rests were keeping her actions hidden.

All of this. All of this was possible due to his Semblance. All of it and more.

“You’re all my bitches now.” Jaune said, reaching around to grip Saphron’s breasts and play with them. “Every single one of you. Any time I want a fuck, you’re there for it. If I want to cum in someone’s mouth, you swallow. If I want to tie you down and video you getting fucked, then upload it on the internet, then that’s my right. Got it?”

A chorus of distracted agreements, hums or noncommittal sounds. That and Beryl and Crystal whining around their gangs, still dripping cum on the floor.

Just the way he liked it.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. The Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High on life and his newfound power and with no one to stop him, Jaune descends further into decadence. 
> 
> But nothing lasts forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still mired in commissions but people were asking for this, so I worked to force a chapter through

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

As the weeks passed, so did his resistance.

Jaune indulged. He couldn’t help himself and no one else wanted to.

No one cared to stop him.

He woke up as he often did in one of his sister’s beds. Hazel this time. His big sister was laid flat on her back, legs parted and him between them, buried inside of her. His morning wood found the immediate warmth around it and approved. Before he even knew it, he was thrusting into her.

Waking up inside a woman was a novel experience and one he’d gotten used to. It was funny how he could find himself overly hot and stuffy under a thick blanket, yet so comfortable with body heat surrounding him and the two of them covered in sweat. Either way, it was a sensation he’d found he liked early and never given up on.

Hazel, naked despite falling asleep in her pyjamas, woke up when he started to fuck her. Her blue eyes cracked open, taking in the sight of her younger brother on top of her. Her cheeks flushed a bright pink, but she didn’t understand why.

Smiling, she rubbed his head. “Morning Jaune. What are you doing?”

“You.” He brought his hands up to squeeze her breasts, leaning down to suck on her nipple. He could taste her sweat from the night before, along with something that was undeniably her. He rolled the sensitive nub of flesh with his tongue, listening to her breathing quicken. It slowly hardened in his mouth, poking out towards him as if to beg for his touch.

He gave it freely, still rolling his hips back and forth, thrusting into her with short, erratic movements. It wasn’t about pleasing her, it never was. Everything was for his pleasure. His joy. Hazel was just a tool toward that.

“Hm. Okay.” Hazel tried to yawn, but it came out a strained gasp under his ministrations. Even if she couldn’t perceive what was happening to her, she could feel it. Her body responded and he could feel as well as hear how wet she was. “Y-You shouldn’t be sleeping with your sister at this age, though. People will talk.”

“What age should I be when I’m having sex my sister?”

“Younger.”

He grinned. “Kinky.” Grabbing her ass, Jaune dragged Hazel onto his cock, lifting her hips up off the bed and hilting himself inside of her. “Here comes your morning creampie, sis.”

His cum rushed out in a torrent, flooding Hazel’s pussy. Like so many times before, he grunted and groaned against her, pushing himself in as hard as he could. Collapsing over her, he smiled into the oblivious woman’s eyes and planted a soft, almost romantic smooch on her lips.

Not that there was any romance present.

“Hazel!” his mom called, opening the door. “Have you- Oh! There you are, Jaune.” Juniper closed the door behind her and strolled into the room completely naked. He’d told her he had a problem with her being dressed in the mornings. She adapted. She’d also worn more makeup on his request and shaved her pussy so that it only had a patch of hair above it.

“Hey mom,” Hazel said tiredly.

“Hey mom,” Jaune echoed, rolling off Hazel and out of her snatch at the same time. His cock was softening but was still at least at half-mast. Juniper was quick to notice that, and the perceived problem of his shaft being so dirty.

“Would you like me to clean you, dear?”

Juniper was already reaching for his cock, having knelt on the side of the bed. Her expression, as always, was nothing short of loving. Nothing short of adoring.

He’d initially thought the realisation that Juniper would never fully experience the pleasure of being fucked would dampen his enjoyment of her. That her placid and kind face never stretching in orgasm would be a turn off.

He’d underestimated the depths of his own depravity.

While she would never moan and groan like a slut under him, there was a certain excitement in making her do insane things without ever seeing it wrong. He got off on her loving face as he fucked her in the ass or covered her face in cum. Watching and listening to her talk on the phone while he rubbed his dick between her tits, or just cumming on the floor and making her lick it up.

Seeing her here with Hazel before him had his smile growing even wider.

Jaune stopped her hand with his. “Actually, I have a better idea.”

Hazel was already making to get up. The very fact her brother and mother were in the room naked was enough to make it so that his Semblance kept her placid and uncaring. She was half out of bed when Jaune caught her arm from behind and pulled her back roughly.

“Jaune!” she rebuked, laughing. “I need to get up.”

“Not yet you don’t.” Jaune pushed himself back so that he was sat with his back to the headrest and his legs parted atop her pillows. Tipping Hazel over so that she was on her hands and knees, he dragged her face down towards his dick, still wet with both his cum and her own juices. “You made this mess, Hazel. You have to clean it up.”

“I don’t- MMH!” Her protests were cut off as he pulled her head down, forcing her open mouth around his cock. Hazel made a sound of annoyance, or perhaps distaste, and she certainly didn’t blow him like his mother would have.

That was fine. Taking her head and chin between his hands, he fucked her mouth instead, rubbing his dick along her tongue and simply taking in the feeling of her.

With Hazel pinned down so, kneeling in front of him on the bed, her ass was in the air at the other end of the bed. Pointing to it, Jaune said, “Hey mom. It would be a real problem if Hazel got pregnant from me fucking her all night.”

“It would,” Juniper said, making to stand. “I’ll get some birth control.”

“Actually, I think it would be better if you took care of it yourself. Birth control can have side effects, right?”

“Not many,” Juniper began to explain, unconcerned with how he was manhandling his sister. “It’s all safe now and-”

“Yeah, but it would be bad if something _did_ happen to her. I think you should get all my cum out of her instead before it has a chance to set. Prevention is better than a cure, right?”

The logic was not sound. Not even close.

To Juniper, though, who was in the throes of his Semblance?

“I suppose that’s the only way to make sure.” Moving behind her daughter, she sat down with her legs on either side of Hazel, squashing the girl between the two of them. She placed one hand on either ass cheek, spread Hazel wide, flicked her head to the side to make sure no hair would get in the way, and then ran her tongue up Hazel’s sopping pussy.

Hazel squeaked around his dick.

Jaune watched with a smile as Juniper licked Hazel’s drenched pussy, his own cock growing hard once again. Juniper was enthusiastic about it, spreading Hazel’s cheeks as wide as she could and then licking deep from the top of her vulva up towards her ass, collecting his cum.

Little beads of white collected on her tongue as she did, occasionally forming a rope of cum between Hazel’s pussy and Juniper’s lips. When that happened, Juniper would suck it all quickly and swallow.

“Make sure you get it all, mom,” he said, fucking Hazel’s face harder and harder. “Get real deep!”

Nodding, Juniper sucked and licked at Hazel’s pussy more, burying her nose in her daughter’s ass. She even stopped at one point, aiming and digging two fingers into her daughter’s snatch – earning a muffled and surprised sound from Hazel. Drawing the fingers out, Juniper revealed more of his seed, which she sucked off the digits.

A moment later, she went back to work, scooping into her daughter’s cunt with two fingers to try and get rid of every last bit. Poor Hazel had no idea what to think. He couldn’t even imagine what she _thought_ was happening, but her body trembled, and little sounds were muffled into his pubic hair, his dick tickling the back of her throat.

Jaune didn’t finish inside Hazel’s mouth. He’d just cum, so even if the spirit was there the body wasn’t. Giving up after she started to make hacking sounds, he pulled his dick out her mouth and left her to gasp into the bedsheets. Juniper was still working away, keeping Hazel’s ass up before her and now dipping her tongue deep into the girl’s pussy.

“Keep up the good work, mom. I’m going for a shower.”

Juniper sounded an agreement, still busy licking Hazel clean with white splotches across her lips.

 

* * *

 

 

This was the life.

Walking naked through his house with a raging hard on, Jaune wore a huge grin on his face. Nothing he did mattered; nothing ever came back to him. He had complete and total freedom to do whatever he wanted, and damn if he didn’t take advantage of it.

It was the power. The feeling of absolute power. To someone like Jaune, who had always been the weakling, it was intoxicating.

Beryl and Crystal were chasing one another down the hall as usual, one brandishing some clothing she’d stolen from the other. Beryl got past, but Jaune caught Crystal by the wrist, pinned her against a wall and forced his tongue down her throat. His little sister made sounds of confused protest, but didn’t fight back, even when he pushed a hand down her pants and stuck his finger inside her cunt.

“J-Jaune!” she whined when he pulled away. “I was trying to stop Beryl!”

Letting her go, he slapped her ass. “Heh. Don’t let me stop you.”

With a shake of her head and a muttered huff about stupid brothers, Crystal shot off again, none the wiser as to what he’d just done.

Gemma was in the shower when he pushed in, and like before she shouted, “Jaune! Get out!”

“No,” he replied immediately. “I’m here to watch you shower.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Too easy. Too damn easy.

Letting himself in, he began to fondle Gemma immediately, rubbing her breasts in his hands as his flagging length found new strength and stood up again, brushing against Gemma’s navel as it had the last time. This time, however, he wrapped his hands around her and pulled her close, squashing her tits against his chest and playing with her ass.

Gemma continued to wash herself, running her hands through her long blonde hair.

“You really are sexy, Gemma. I’m surprised no one is banging you already.”

“Hm.” Gemma rinsed the suds out, pulling her hair tight. Apparently done, she opened the door and made to step outside, just as she had the time before.

This time, Jaune didn’t let her. He kept his hands on her ass and turned her around. Gemma tried to move again but stopped when she couldn’t, apparently confused.

“Not this time, Gem.” Jaune stepped forward, pushing her against the tiled wall behind them, the hot water still cascading down. “You gave me blue balls the last time. That was pretty rude.” Hooking one hand under her right leg, he lifted it up, forcing her to balance on one leg and plant a hand on the cubicle wall for balance. Her pussy, glistening wet from the shower, invited his cock towards it. “This time, I’m going to make you pay for it.”

Gemma gasped as he pushed his way inside of her.

Her hot pussy combined with the hot shower was the best feeling ever, her large breasts pushed up against his chest, nipples rubbing against his skin, made it even better. The only thing that could have improved it was dragging Gemma into a furious make-out session.

So, he did.

Why not?

“Mhm. Mmm!” A little drool slipped from the edge of their mouths to be washed away by the shower. Jaune pushed himself into her further, enough so that he could let go of her leg and have her be pinned to the wall by his hips alone. It freed his hand to grope her ass. “Fuck,” he hissed, breaking the kiss and burying his face in her neck. “God, Gems. Your pussy is so good. I’m going to lose myself inside you.”

“J-Jaune,” she said, cheeks a light pink, voice airy. “I n-need to get out o-of the shower.”

“The only way you’re getting out,” he grunted, slamming himself inside of her a little harder, pushing her back up against the tiles. He was close. “Is with my cum inside of you!” One final thrust, hilting himself inside. “Arghhh!”

His seed, what little of it he still had, flooded up into his sister, splashing along her walls, coating her pussy. His butt clenched as he worked to discharge what little he had left, letting her leg fall so she could stand again, albeit with him between her legs thrusting into her.

His deck fell out of her already soft. A little of his semen dribbled out of her snatch only to be washed down the drain. Free, Gemma brushed past him, opened the cubicle door and then paused. Touching herself, she brought up her fingers, wet.

“Didn’t I wash the suds off?”

Jaune slapped her ass as he walked past, feeling it jiggle against his palm.

“Looks like you didn’t, Gems. Back in the shower for you.”

Gemma sighed but stepped back in.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Each day wasn’t so much a routine as a barrage of spontaneous fucking. Sometimes he’d wake up to his mom sucking him off. Sometimes he’d wake up early, seek out one of his sisters and avail himself of their sleeping forms.

Sometimes, if he was feeling particularly devious, he’d raid their underwear drawers and jerk off into those instead, then slip them out when the girls were choosing what outfit to wear for the day. More than once had Beryl or Crystal gone to school in soiled panties.

He wondered if anyone noticed.

Most things became old if done enough time, but sex, Jaune came to realise, didn’t. Little wonder people were doing it so often. The feeling was incredible, the variance in position, sensation and fetish even better.

He had no idea how he’d gone without it thus far.

Well… it hadn’t been by choice.

Just like his sisters didn’t have a choice.

“So, what are you studying today?” Saphron asked Lavender.

“Oh. There’s someone from Vale coming to talk about the work huntsmen do.”

“Sounds interesting.”

Saphron and Lavender kept talking over his naked body, paying no attention to him kneeling on the table in front of Saphron rubbing his cock against her cheek.

“Yeah, but I know most of it already from dad.”

“Still, try your hardest to listen.”

“Yeah, Lavender,” Jaune said. “You want to be a good girl, right? Not like your sister.”

Lavender nodded happily. “Yep!”

“Hey,” Saphron said, frowning past his dick. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh. Nothing much.” Grinning, Jaune lowered himself down in a press-up, poking his length into Saphron’s cereal. The milk was ice-cold and made him hiss, but watching her push her spoon around it, and against it, then lift up the cereal and eat it?

It was too good.

“Dirty Saphron.”

She eyed him again. “You’re acting weird, little brother.”

“Ha. Maybe. Will you call me out if I am?”

“I’m saying it right now, aren’t I?”

Oh, how little she knew. Moving on from Saphron, he took the time to poke his member into all of their breakfasts. He wasn’t sure why it felt so good. Actually, it didn’t. The milk was freezing cold and his sensitive member hated it, but there was something so undeniably _bad_ about them eating food that had touched his dick.

Was he fucked up?

Definitely.

It couldn’t last, of course. They had life to get onto. Jobs, school for those young enough and other things to do. He couldn’t follow them into the world and take advantage of them, or he’d be discovered instantly. The Arc family home was his safe haven.

Thankfully, all it took was Jaune explaining to his mom how school was a problem, and, well, home schooled for the rest of the year.

With a very specific curriculum.

“See ya.”

“Bye.”

“Have fun at work.”

The girls all said their various farewells.

“Bye, big brother!” Lavender said, waving to him.

Jaune paused. “Hey Lav.”

“Yeah?”

“Come here a second.”

“What is it?” the young girl asked. “You know I’ve got to get to school, big brother. I can’t be late…”

“Come on. It’ll be quick.”

Lavender huffed like only a young teenager could, managing to look like she thought everyone older than her was out to cause her trouble. She did prance over, though, looking up at him with bright and trusting blue eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just thought you had something on you,” he said. Taking hold of her by the hips, he raised her up onto the table and pulled her legs apart. With his other hand, he slid her panties to the side to reveal her hairless pussy. “Here’s the problem.”

Lavender looked alarmed. “What is it!?”

“Well, it looks like you haven’t had my cock inside of you for a while.” He eyed the clock and realised he wouldn’t have the time to take care of her properly. “Do you trust your big brother?”

“Of course!”

“Good. Then sit still.”

Lining himself up with her impossibly tight slit, Jaune placed a hand on her back and pulled her onto him. Lavender yelped as she fell off the table – then yelled even louder when she impaled herself on him in one motion.

“Aieeeeee!”

“Can’t take too long,” he grunted, pulling her body down onto his cock. Lavender’s mouth was open, her eyes glassy and her arms and legs limp. “Sorry, Lav. You’re too tight to hold on with. G-Good job I took your virginity before.” He leaned forward and pinned her against the table, all the while Juniper hummed a tune nearby and Saphron continued to text Terra on her scroll. “All you’re getting is a quickie this time.” He hammered into her faster. “Here it comes!”

“Jaune! She has school.”

“Coming!” He buried himself inside her, forcing his mouth on hers as he came inside, flooding her tight cavern and filling her to the brim with so little effort. Lavender’s orgasm came hard, making her clamp down on him like a vice, almost to the point of crushing him. “F-Fuck. Lav, you’re insatiable.”

The younger girl moaned and panted deliriously as he picked her back up and laid her on the table. Her cunt almost didn’t want to let go of him, and when he popped out it made an audible squelching sound. Some of his cum started to dribble out, but he pulled her panties back over in time, sealing it inside.

“There. Done.”

“Lavender!” Juniper said, voice stern. “You’re going to be late for school!”

“M-Mom… I… I feel funny…”

“Now, young lady, you were fine a moment ago, so no trying to pull one on me.” Juniper planted her hands on her hips and pointed to the door. “Go, quickly. Before the bus leaves without you!”

Lavender rolled off the table and fell to her knees, breathing heavily and red-faced. Holding one hand to her stomach and the other to her soaked panties, the young girl stumbled to her feet and staggered to the door on legs as weak as jelly.

“That girl,” Juniper said, shaking her head with despair.

“Yeah,” Jaune agreed, finally digging into his own breakfast. “I’m sure it’s just a phase.”

Leaning back and letting out a happy sigh, Jaune considered his life. It was better now than it had ever been before. No school, no work and no expectations. Not to mention he could get away with whatever he wanted whenever he wanted.

Juniper collected his plate and went back to the sink, washing it and humming to herself. His eyes trailed down her knee-length skirt, taking in the shapely form of her ass. Grinning suddenly, he stood and made his way over, still completely naked. He placed his hands on her hips and rubbed himself up against her.

“Jaune? Is something wrong?”

“In a manner of speaking.” He reached down and bundled up the cloth of her skirt, pulling it up over her rear and then pushing it on her back. It stayed there by virtue of his stomach pinning it against her as he spooned her back, pushing his hands down to slide her white underwear down her thighs. “I just need you to help me with it, mom.”

“Well, I suppose that’s not a problem.”

“Good.” He pushed up into her, then decided otherwise. “Lower your hips a second. I want your fat ass.”

“Jaune!” she rebuked, looking back with an angry expression even as she did in fact lower herself down a little, leaning forward over the sink. “How many times do I have to tell you not to speak like that?”

“Too many.” Placing his thumb over his cock, he managed to push it into her tight asshole, the task made more difficult because he was still soft, spent from dumping his load into Lavender. “Hold still, mom.” He leaned against her, savouring the tight warmth that encompassed him. “It’s coming.”

“What is? I don’t-”

Juniper gasped.

“Ahhhhhhh…” Jaune moaned happily as a satisfying heat radiated through his cock, spilling out inside of her ass and splashing against her insides. His hands hooked deeper under her stomach, linking beneath her breasts as he held on, keeping her perfectly still.

“J-Jaune!” Juniper gasped. “I’m not a toilet!”

“You are,” he gasped, pissing into her. So wrong. So filthy. So perfect. “I couldn’t be bothered to walk to the toilet. You were here. You’ll do.”

“That doesn’t… I… Oh, you naughty boy.” Juniper laid her head on one hand, elbow on the kitchen side. “Peeing inside your mother’s bum. Sometimes I wonder what’s gotten into you. I didn’t raise you to be so silly.”

He sighed happily as his bladder emptied, his dick squirting out the last of his piss inside. Her bowels were swimming in it, and it was hot against his shaft. Something about that should have disgusted him, but he figured it was little different than cumming inside her. At least on his end. It was probably a very different experience for her.

He remained like that for a few moments, just savouring the fact that he had his mother bent over the kitchen sink, savouring the reality of it all, the feeling. All things had to come to an end, though. His came when his dick softened further, and he felt some warm liquid seep out against his balls. Drawing back and out of her, he quickly pulled her pants up to cover her, for all the good it did. Juniper’s skirt fell down and droplets splashed between her feet.

“You’re a good toilet, mom,” he said, slapping her ass and walking away. “Keep it up.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

On most days, it was only him, mom and Saphron in the house. At least when the others were out either at school, college or their own jobs.

Saphron worked from home. She had a little following as a writer, people who occasionally sent her money as a way to support her and keep her stories going. They were low-key at the moment, but apparently quite good. If you liked romance and that sort of thing.

He wasn’t a fan, but to each their own.

Saphron was busy writing on a computer on her desk, sat on a chair with some quiet music playing from the computer’s speakers. She looked up as he entered, regarding him from the corner of one eye. “What’s up?” she asked.

“Nothing much. Ignore me.”

“Mhm. If you say so.”

Right now, he hadn’t done anything too odd so she could act normal around him. Smirking, he stood and made his way over to stand behind her and ran a hand down her hair, stroking the back of her head.

“Seriously,” Saphron said, stopping her writing. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing. Just thinking how nice your hair is.”

“Thanks, I guess.”

Jaune smiled and ran his hands a little lower, over her shoulders. This, Saphron decided was unusual, and so dutifully ignored. Even when his hands dipped a little further and rubbed the tops of her breasts, she carried on writing. Saphron had chosen a cream blouse over a pink tee, and a tight pair of jeans. Looking down on her, he felt his dick harden.

He didn’t act on it. Not straight away.

Instead, he pulled her chair back a little. Not enough to pull her away from the keyboard, but enough to let him slide between the desk and her. Crouching, he slipped underneath and waited for her to push her seat forward again. Kneeling in front of her legs, he hummed and took a foot in hand, undoing her shoelaces and then removing her white sneaker. He peeled her sock off afterwards, tossing it past her and holding her bare foot in hand.

He’d never really thought much of feet before, certainly not enough to have a fetish, but something about it being his sister’s, and her being oblivious to what he was doing, made it sexier.

Curious, he tickled the sole of her foot.

Saphron flinched and tried to pull it away.

Jaune tickled her a little more.

She giggled and pulled back, striking her knee on the underside of the desk and letting out a startled “oof”. Annoyed, she rubbed her knee through her trouser leg.

Jaune took the time to take her other foot and remove her shoe and sock again, then knelt a little taller and laid his elbows on her knees, pushing his hands up her thighs towards her buckle. From that angle, with his face between her legs, he could see up past her breasts to her face, where she continued to work on her computer, seeing nothing wrong with her brother being beneath her like he was.

Saphron didn’t react when he teased her buckle open, making the tight jeans pop and spread open a little. Beneath was a pair of black panties, which he rubbed with his thumb. “Mhm.” Saphron paused and made a cute face. A little confused, a little stimulated.

“You like that, don’t you?” he asked.

She hummed but didn’t reply. That was fine. It was still early.

Unbuckling her jeans the rest of the way, Jaune worked his hands under her, forcing her to life her bum off the chair slightly, and then dragged the denim down, revealing her long and shapely thighs. He pulled the trousers down to her ankles, then took each foot in turn and worked it though the top, relieving his sister of her trousers.

Feeling naughty beyond belief, Jaune reached in and spread her legs, then peeled her panties to the side to expose her delicious sex. Saphron’s was perfectly formed; two pink lips on either side, a tight hole and just a little patch of curly blonde hair above.

Gently, he pushed his finger inside of her.

“Hngh!” Saphron’s head dipped and her hands hit the desk, clutching the edge as she grit her teeth and made an almost desperate sound. “Ah! Hah. Uh…”

It was hot, tight and slippery. Looking up from between her legs, he pushed his finger in and out slowly, watching her reactions as her body turned a bright shade of pink. Saphron’s hands clutched onto the desk as she closed her eyes and moaned softly.

When he curled his finger up inside her, she gasped and pushed the chair back. That drew his finger out of her and Jaune panicked for a moment, before remembering that nothing would be noticed by her. Saphron stood and held a hand over her crotch, looking around the room as if to find what had touched her. Quickly, she moved to the door.

Jaune followed, curious.

Saphron made her way to the door and quickly locked it, ignoring him as he _unlocked_ it after her. Returning to her bed, she bunched up some cushions and lay down, spreading her legs and reaching down to touch herself.

“Wow. You really are a dirty slut, Saph.”

“Hah. Ah. Un.” Saphron kept her voice low so as not to be heard. His own room was next to hers and he’d never heard a thing. He wondered how often she’d done this so close to him. Her fingers slid inside herself with a wet little sound and she gasped. “Ah!”

Laying down flat, Jaune took out his scroll and placed it between her legs, snapping a few pictures of his sister fingering herself. Then, for good measure, he videos her a little, first her finger working into her pussy and then up for a view of her heaving breasts as she played with them with her other hand. Curious to see how far she could be pushed, Jaune set his scroll down and leaned close, licking at her clit.

“AH!” Saphron bucked.

 _Hm. She feels what I do to her like the others. It’s just that they find ways to ignore it thanks to my Semblance. Saphron thinks all this pleasure is just her, though._ As such, when he licked her again, Saphron moaned and began to finger herself harder, rubbing her nipples between her thumb and finger and biting her lower lip.

“Mhm. Un. Ah. Oh. Hm.” She pushed her feet down, lifting her hips off he sheets. Kneeling in front of her, Jaune stuck his tongue deep inside and tasted her arousal. “Ah! Ah! Ah! O-Oooh. T-Terra. Hm. Terra.”

“Can’t you moan _my_ name?”

“Terraaa…”

“Rude.” He wasn’t too worried and laughed a moment later, holding her hips up with both hands as he licked at her pussy, delighting in both the taste and the way she reacted to him. It was so different to fucking his mother because Saphron actually showed a response. Her mind might have been picturing someone else, but her moans were for him and him alone. “Nice to know I can drag this kind of response from you, Saph. You want to help your little brother learn to be a better lover?”

“Ah. Hm. Un. Mhm.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet you do.”

Saphron drew away suddenly and crawled to the edge of her bed. He made to reach out and stop her but paused to watch in curiosity as she opened up a drawer beside her bed and pulled out some thick and heavy books, setting them on the floor. He was about to get up and take a look when she leant back, pulling with her a long, narrow dildo.

“Holy shit.”

It was long and narrow and bright pink. Hardly the biggest he could imagine, but probably the most she felt safe hiding in her room. There was a little button at the bottom which likely made it vibrate. Jaune watched, stunned, as Saphron licked on the tapered head of the dildo a few times and then teased her entrance with it, looking past him toward the door nervously.

He scrambled for his scroll but couldn’t find it in time to video her fucking herself. She slipped it in with a sharp gasp. “Ah!” And then, before his eyes, began to slowly push it in and out of her with one hand, using the other to rub her breasts.

Yet again, he found himself speechless. “Saph…”

He’d never thought she might be so kinky, so fucking sexy. His eyes roved over her face, flushed with colour, down her heaving breasts and a stomach under which he could see her muscles clench and unclench. The dildo worked in and out of her with wet little sounds, sliding in so easily before being forced out by her vaginal muscles alone.

His dick was as hard as it had ever been before.

An idea came to him.

Swallowing, Jaune shuffled forward between her legs. She already had them spread as wide as she could, but he pushed them a little wider, kneeling before her. Reaching down with one hand, he caught her hand, still holding the end of the dildo, and began to draw it out.

“Hmm. Mhm!” Saphron fought him without realising she was, trying so desperately to pull it back into herself. Whatever she thought was happening, she whined piteously at it and pinched her breasts harder.

Taking her hand and the dildo free, he looked at its glistening length and smooth surface. “Fuck.” Grinning at her, he noticed her still trying to pull it back. “Don’t worry, sis,” he said, taking it and throwing it away. He brought her hand lower. “I’ve got something better for you.”

Her eyes widened as she felt his shaft. It was nowhere near as smooth, not to mention hot and hairy, but Saphron’s fingers closed around it nonetheless and her mind rationalised it as the only thing she possible could. Without hesitation, she drew him towards her, wriggling her hips closer when he couldn’t move fast enough.

It never crossed her mind what might be happening. Never even flashed before her eyes. On her bed, completely naked, Saphron drew her brother’s cock towards her pussy, cheeks flushed and eyes hazy. With a happy little moan, she forced his cock against her lower lips, parted them, and then pushed him deep inside.

Jaune’s head fell back. She was so hot and wet, so tight – tighter than his mother on her best days. Better still, she didn’t act like this was normal. Didn’t act like it was something to ignore or something she couldn’t sense or feel. Saphron _bucked_ against him, trying to pull him in and out of her and then rolling her hips against him when that didn’t work.

Finding a way that did, Saphron began to push her pelvis back into him, fucking herself against him and on him while biting down on her fist. “Hm. Hm! Nn! Hngh!” Her breasts rose and fell in harsh gasps as her lips glided up and down his shaft, squeezing him tight. “Mm! Hn! Hmmm! Nghhhh!”

God, she loved it. Her head rocked back and forth, and her body trembled. Saphron’s legs wrapped around his back, moving more on instinct than conscious desire. Her heels dug into his ass cheeks, drawing her further onto him.

“Ooooh!” she moaned, clamping both hands down on the bedsheets and gripping them tightly, drawing the sheets up into her hand. “Oooh! Ahh! Mmm! Yesss…” Her pussy ground into him as she lifted it up and dragged it down.

This was it. This was the future. Jaune leaned forward and planted his hands down on her breasts, squeezing and rubbing them. No more distant fucking. No more random blowjobs. Convincing Saphron to do this showed that he _could_ get proper sex out of them, if he only used his head. Or one of them, anyway.

“You like this, Saph? Yeah, you do.” Waiting for her to draw back, Jaune met her with a sudden thrust, drawing a cry of pure desire from her lips. “God, you’re so fucking hot. You’re squeezing me so tight. You’re _fucking_ me. You’re actually fucking me.”

This wasn’t him pleasing himself with her body.

This was sex. Actual sex with an active participant.

It made all the difference. Her walls were tight around him and her pelvis thrust and ground against his, her hips rolling back and forth, pushing him deeper into her hot and hungry body. Without really meaning to, his body found a rhythm with hers, meeting her halfway.

“God.” He leaned over her, planting both hands down on either side of her head, and started to thrust away, slapping his balls against her ass as she drove back onto him. He reached under her and held her hips, then down and squeezed her ass cheeks, lifting her up and into him.

It was hard to stay steady, to not lose control, collapse onto her and jerk away.

He tried. He really did. Holding onto her and groaning loudly, he tried to keep a steady pace and draw out the pleasure, draw out the marvellous experience that was sex with his sister. It was hard, though. She was moving so quickly, so erratically, and her mouth was wide open, practically inviting him.

Why not? Leaning down, he captured her lips with his.

“Mhm! Hm!” Wet and sloppy, so unlike his perfect kisses with his mother and yet somehow so much more real. It was the passion. Juniper kissed him like it was something she was supposed to do. Saphron _wanted_ this. Her arms wrapped around him, elbows behind his neck. He had no idea what she thought she was doing, but she held onto him and arched up off the bed, pressing her breasts against his chest.

“God, Saph. It’s so good.” He grunted and pushed her back into her mattress, driving her body up to the cushions and then using it as support, slamming her back into it as he drove wildly into her, wishing he could get more of himself inside her.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Saphron’s head shook from side to side. Staying quiet was forgotten when she was experiencing more pleasure than she ever had before, than she ever had with her toy in the past. “Ah! Ah! Mm! Mnh, yes!”

His dick was so hard. So hot. It was twitching, his balls clenching up. He’d cum so many times in the last week or two, but never like this. Never with such desperate need. Not since that first time with his mom.

That feeling came rushing back, building in his stomach and spiralling down to his balls.

He was on top of the world. Nothing could stop him now.

Nothing!

“I’m gonna cum!” he cried.

“Ah! Oh! Ahhh!”

“I’m cumming, Saph!”

“Ahhhhh!”

Biting down on a ragged moan, Jaune thrust deep into her and prepared to dump his load inside of her.

A scream interrupted him.

It came from the door.

Frozen with his cock still buried inside his sister, Jaune looked to the door and saw it open. He hadn’t thought for them to be quiet, what with his mother being the only one in the house. He hadn’t counted on anyone else being there to hear.

Hadn’t counted on Terra coming to visit.

The dark-skinned woman was stood with one hand on the doorframe, mouth open and eyes wide past her red-framed glasses, staring at him and his sister mid-coitus, Saphron twitching and shaking on his dick in the middle of her orgasm, clamping down on him and drawing a ragged groan from his lips.

“S-Saphron…” Terra whispered, hurt and confused.

“Terra?” Saphron looked over, face flushed and a satisfied smile on her face. She acted like it was nothing unusual, like she hadn’t just been caught fucking her little brother. “Hey Terra. A-Are you here for our date?”

Date? Terra? Jaune hadn’t cum, too frightened to do so as he looked between Saphron’s naked and sweaty body under him to Terra, who was still stood at the door with such a hurt and disbelieving expression. Nervously, she took a step back.

Jaune threw a hand out. “Wait!”

Terra ran.


	5. Taking Terra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been found using his sister by her girlfriend, Terra, Jaune's secret is drawn into the open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on commissions as ever but did this in between them.

 

* * *

 

 

He pulled out of Saphron so hard his dick hurt, stumbled off the bed, reached for his pants and then realised there was no time for it. Ignoring them entirely, he darted to the door and slammed into the frame, trying to catch the fleeing girl.

If she got away and told someone, he was doomed. Even if she thought Saphron was cheating on her, she’d still talk. People would investigate. They’d realise Saphron couldn’t remember it. Realise Juniper couldn’t see anything wrong. Realise his whole family was acting unusually, with him at the centre of it all.

“Wait!” he yelled. “It’s not what you think!”

It was worse. It was so much worse than she thought.

He wasn’t in an incestuous relationship with his sister. He was raping his sister. Her, the rest of her siblings and his mother too. He was raping them both physically and mentally. “Terra, wait! Let me explain!”

“Ah!” Terra darted down the stairs, one hand on the banister and heels hammering wildly. He thought she might have been crying. “Ah. Hah. Ah…”

Jaune chased after her, naked and swinging in the wind, jumping down three steps at a time. He was so close, but the moment she reached the floor she would be out through the kitchen and the door, away where he couldn’t catch her.

Juniper appeared at the bottom, drawn by the noise and looking concerned.

“Oh my, Terra. What’s wrong?”

“MOM!” he yelled. “Stop her!” His fear drove his words. Drove him. “If she escapes, I’ll be arrested!”

And that, Juniper knew, would be a problem.

No sooner had Terra reached her and run by did she act, diving bodily into the girl and carrying her to the floor with an almighty crash. Terra hadn’t been expecting it and cried out in shock, collapsing with Juniper half on top of her, arms wrapped around her legs.

Jaune reached her a second later, eyes wide. “Hold her down!” he commanded, jumping on and pushing Terra’s shoulders into the floor. “Grab her arms and head.”

Juniper followed his orders immediately, shifting around so that she was knelt behind and above Terra, both hands down on her shoulders while he shifted to her lower body. Juniper naturally saw nothing wrong with the situation and smiled down at the girl.

“Hello Terra. What’s wrong?”

“Y-You…” Terra’s eyes were wide, her glasses cracked in the fall. “You hit me,” she gasped. “A-And Jaune is… is naked?” She collected herself and blurted out, “Jaune is having sex with Saphron!”

Juniper smiled. “That’s nice.”

Terra’s mouth fell open.

“Keep her quiet,” Jaune hissed, unsure if Terra’s words might bypass his instructions to Saph. She’d been ordered to ignore anything _he_ or _mom_ did or said, not anything Terra might. It was a technicality, but he just didn’t know how his Semblance worked; Saphron might be able to fully hear and understand if _Terra_ was the one to tell her.

“With what?” Juniper asked. “My hands are full.”

“Damn it.” His eyes strayed left and right but there was no time. Moving quickly, he dove for his mother’s legs. She was wearing a knee-length skirt and he stuck his hands up them, gripped her underwear and tore it down her legs and over her feet.

Terra watched him strip his mother without saying a word, too stunned at the brazen act to know what to say. Her eyes widened when she realised Juniper didn’t care. Sensing something was dangerously wrong, Terra opened her mouth to scream.

He shoved his mom’s panties between her teeth.

“Keep that there.” His hands were shaking. “We… We need to keep her quiet. How? How are we-”

Without waiting for him to finish, Juniper brought Terra’s hands under her knees and sat on them, freeing her hands and pinning the girl down. Terra was spitting the underwear free, but Juniper caught it in time and poked it back into her mouth. Without missing a beat his mother began to unbutton Terra’s dark blue shirt, popping it open and revealing her tanned skin and the shape of her breasts. She was humming as she worked, seeing nothing wrong with the action.

Jaune froze.

As did Terra.

“W-What are you-?” He knew exactly what she was doing. She was solving his problem in the only way she knew how. Humming gently, Juniper worked the last button open and dragged Terra’s shirt open, revealing her white brassiere and silky-smooth skin, dark like rich chocolate. Still naked, Jaune’s cock stood at attention, poking up aggressively and drawing all eyes to it, his own included.

Terra noticed it, too. Without knowing or understanding the context, she could sense what was to happen. He supposed it wasn’t hard. Terra shook her head wildly, spitting and mumbling into his mom’s underwear. “Mmmmh! Mnhnhh! MMMMHHHH!”

There was no other option. If he let her go, he was doomed. His whole family would be torn apart. There would be no convincing Terra either, not after they’d already done this. Already, she was struggling wildly, shaking her shoulders and trying to pull her hands free.

Mom… Mom was right.

This was the only way to save himself now.

Before he could hesitate and damn himself further, Jaune leaned down and snapped open her belt, unbuckling her trousers a moment later. Her legs kicked at him, hitting him in the shoulder and sending him tumbling back.

“Jaune?” Juniper asked. “Are you okay?”

“Hold onto her!” he yelled, afraid she’d leave Terra to check on him. He crawled back on hands and knees. His shoulder hurt and Terra was kicking wildly, but he managed to catch her leg and pin it between his elbow and his side. Her other foot rushed in for his face, but he caught that too and shuffled up to her core, pinning her legs on either side of him. They still kicked angrily but she couldn’t draw her legs far enough back to hit him.

She drove a knee into his back instead, but he could handle that. He tugged on the hem of her trousers, working them down her wide hips.

He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t fantasised about Terra. It was something all brothers did, right? Fantasise about the pretty older girl you knew, be it the babysitter, a family friend or even someone dating your brother or sister. He’d imagined making love to Terra before, even if he’d never admit it or have tried. Not when she loved his sister.

This…

This wasn’t how his fantasies had gone.

Terra looked horrified, face pale and eyes wide, glasses cracked and lips struggling to scream past used panties. Her chest was bare, the bra clipped free by his mom, but she didn’t look excited or aroused like in his fantasies. She was terrified.

“I’m sorry,” he said, trying to pull her underwear down, then giving up and just tearing it off. He pulled one leg up and angled himself down, lining his shaft up with her entrance. “For what it’s worth, Terra, I’m really, really sorry.”

“Mhm! Mmmm!” She shook her head desperately, tears in her eyes.

“Don’t worry,” Juniper said, cupping her cheek. “You’ll feel better once Jaune has cum inside you. He’ll make you feel good, just like he did the girls.”

Terra looked confused.

As if to answer her silent thoughts, Saphron appeared on the stairs and looked around. She’d pulled on her clothing and looked embarrassed, but not overly worried. “Terra? Mom, did Terra-?” Saph’s eyes found them, him and his mother kneeling on the floor, Terra pinned down between them naked with his cock poking into her entrance, about to take her.

“Mmmmh!” Terra moaned, begging for rescue.

“Terra!” Saphron skipped over, knelt and planted a kiss on Terra’s cheek. “What’s wrong? You look upset.”

It must have dawned on her. Terra looked between Saph, mom and then him in confusion, before her eyes widened and locked onto his. Her face went very, very pale. “Sorry,” Jaune said again, slamming his hips forward.

“MMMMM!” Terra screamed.

“What?” Saph asked, giggling. “Stop mumbling, silly. I can’t understand a word you’re saying.”

Jaune gasped as his dick buried itself into Terra, tearing through her virginity in one swift motion and leaving her teary-eyed. He hadn’t even suspected she might be one and he hated himself for being so rough. At the same time, he couldn’t afford to be slow or kind at all. Biting his lip, he began to move inside her, pulling out and thrusting back in, gripping onto her thighs as he did.

More than anything, he hated how hard his dick was. How his balls tingled. How he _enjoyed_ what he was doing to her. He’d already raped his sisters so many times, for days now, weeks, but that always felt different. Victimless. They couldn’t see or know what was happening and his mother, for all that he’d made her that way, thought it normal.

Terra didn’t. She was just a regular girl being raped on the kitchen floor by her girlfriend’s mother and brother, and she _hated_ it.

“Sorry!” he said again, panting harshly and gripping her hips, drawing her hips up into his lap as he hammered away. “I’m so sorry. I’m – ah – I didn’t want this. Not like this.” He bent double, face pressing down into Terra’s chest.

Her eyes were so frightened that it made his balls tingle.

“I’m sorry!” he said, biting her nipples, sucking on them. He told himself it was just to speed it up, to get him closer to orgasm so he could spare her the pain. “So fucking sorry!” He slathered and licked at her, sucking her nipple into his mouth and tasting her sweat. So sweet, so good. “I – I have to cum inside you.”

“MMMH!” Terra shook her head. “MMNNNGHHH!”

“I have to. I – It’s to protect everyone. I’m going to change the way you think, change your mind.”

He collapsed on her, chin nestled between her tits as his hips worked back and forth, pumping in and out of the older girl as his mother held her down and as Saphron leaned in and kissed her cheeks, asking continuously what was wrong. His eyes remained locked on hers the entire time, Terra looking down in fear and confusion.

“It’s my Semblance,” he explained, somehow feeling she deserved it. “I can change the way a person things by coming inside them. I can re-write the way you think or make you do anything.”

Her eyes registered terror.

It turned him on. And that sickened him. Or it should have, but it didn’t. That was the disappointing part. Terra was trapped there helpless and begging him with her eyes and it only fuelled his lust, making him thrust harder and harder until he’d almost bent her double and his mouth was hovering over hers. His mom’s panties were trapped there but he licked at her lips anyway and kissed one, delighting in how she clenched her eyes shut and shook her head.

“You’ll do whatever I want you to do,” he whispered, knowing she was listening. Panicking. “Anything I want.”

“Nghhh!” she screamed, throwing her head from side to side. “MNGHHHGH!”

He could feel it coming. He’d already been on the verge of an orgasm with Saphron upstairs, and though the chase had dampened his ardour, the sight of Juniper wrestling and stripping Terra had reignited it. He pushed harder and harder into her, the slap of his balls against her ass sounding across the kitchen. He grabbed Saphron by the collar and dragged her in for a scorching kiss, then leaned down and placed his face against Terra’s so that their eyes were less than two inches apart.

“I’m cumming!” he whispered, his thrusts turning erratic and jerky.

“Inside,” Juniper said, stroking Terra’s cheek and smiling so happily. “I just mopped the floor, so make sure it all goes inside of her.”

“What goes inside her?” Saphron asked, clueless.

“My cum!” he roared, thrusting into her and blasting his seed out with a ragged cry. His back arched, pelvis pushing against hers. He felt her legs stiffen and go still behind him as her eyes grew even wider still. His cock shot ropes of his cum into her pussy, pumping angrily inside her.

Gasping, he placed a hand on her chest just below her neck and met her eyes.

“Terra, from now on you will follow my orders to the letter. If I tell you to do or not do something, you do it immediately and to the best of your ability.” He felt something shift inside him, the tell-tale sign of his Semblance at work. “Link your legs behind me if you understand.”

Her legs clamped around his hips.

It was not an action she took willingly. He knew not only because she never would, but because she looked shocked and horrified at herself. There was a moment of panic where she tried to fight it. Her arms tensed and pulled at Juniper’s knees and her body twisted but never once did her legs move to release him. Terra looked _horrified_.

Juniper clapped her hands. “It worked,” she said happily.

“Terra.” He panted and leaned down over her, thrusting one more time. “I order you to never tell anyone about what I did to you or any other person. I order you to never speak on it, or anything I do to you sexually from this point on. I order you to make no mention, writing or through action, of what has happened here or what you see me do. You will continue to date Saphron like you always have and you will never let her find out what I’ve done.”

Tears were falling from her eyes like a waterfall. Now that his climax had come and the glow was fading, those cut at him. Her fear wasn’t nearly as enticing now. In fact, something heavy and ugly was settling in his stomach.

“Nod if you understand me.”

Her eyes closed. Her head bobbed up and down.

“Let her go,” he said to his mother, who stepped back off Terra.

One of her hands snapped up immediately, catching his cheek with a resounding crack.

“Terra!” Saphron gasped.

Jaune rubbed his jaw. “I deserved that.”

“Y-You monster,” Terra hissed, crying freely. “You r-” Her words cut off with a choke. “You r-” They cut off again. “You took adv-”

Nothing.

Her head fell as realisation set in.

“You’ll never strike me or my mother or rise your hand in action or inaction against us if you mean harm with it. You’ll do your best to support us however you need to.” He drew out of her, his limp cock brushing against her folds as a mixture of cum and the evidence of her first time slipped forth. “I really am sorry, Terra. I… I didn’t mean for it to end up like this.”

Her hands cupped her face. Terra sat on the floor and sobbed. “H-How _did_ you mean it to end?”

“I…” Nausea settled in his gut. “I don’t know. Just… not like this.”

“What’s wrong?” Saph asked. “Terra, baby, what’s the matter?”

Jaune stood and stepped back. Terra was on the floor with blood and semen dripping from her, a wet patch of sweat where she’d been raped by him and his mother while her girlfriend, the woman she loved, sat by and did nothing. Gritting his teeth, he turned and walked away, giving her what peace he could.

As if it would ever make a difference…

 

* * *

 

 

“Hurghhhhh!”

The sound of his vomit splashing into the water of the toilet bowl was loud to his ears. Louder was the scratchy sound his throat made as it tried to drag up more and failed, leaving him to heave water and air. It still came, however. Great big heaves that had him rising almost to his feet and bending double over the dirty water.

“Harghhhh!”

It hurt. His entire body was wracked by it.

He deserved it. He deserved every last bit and more. The stinging on his cheek just wasn’t enough for what he’d done.

“Hurghhhhh!”

How… How had it gotten so bad? How had he fucked up so much? Mom. It had all started with her, but it was supposed to _end_ with her too. And then his sisters. It had only been to trick them, to protect them because of what had already happened with mom. It was never supposed to go further, never to hurt them.

But he had. Gods, he’d hurt them, even if they would never realise it.

Couldn’t realise it.

Angry tears slipped from his eyes and splashed down into the bowl. It almost seemed unfair he could cry like this and his sisters couldn’t, robbed of the ability to even _perceive_ what he was doing to them.

He was a monster. A fucking monster.

The door opened behind him and Juniper stepped in, a glass of water in hand. She knelt beside him and held it out, smiling as he leaned back against the toilet bowl and downed it, swilling the water around his mouth to get rid of the horrible taste. It did nothing for the guilt, though. That pooled in his stomach like a ten-tonne weight, and funnily enough, the way she gently rubbed his back didn’t help, either.

“Terra is upstairs being seen to by Saphron,” Juniper said softly. “She’s obviously feeling down after what happened, but she’ll get better. Everything will go back to normal soon enough.”

“How can you say that?” he rasped, tears and his sore throat making the words come out strained and broken. “After what I did…? No one could be okay with that. I’ve ruined her entire life. I’ve ruined _everyone’s_ lives.”

“Jaune…” There was so much distress in his mom’s voice, so much love and concern as she brought the hand rubbing his back up to one shoulder and smiled kindly at him, eyes alight with motherly love. “Would you like me to suck you off?”

He stared at her, horrified. “W-What?”

“I could blow you to make you feel better.” With a loving smile, she tugged her top down. Her breasts popped out of her top and hung before him, the areole large and inviting. “Or you could lay in my lap and suck on my boobs while I jack you off. Unless you want to cum inside my pussy or my ass.” Her hands had already fallen to her skirt, undoing and letting it slip to the floor, revealing her completely naked twat, her underwear already taken to gag Terra.

“M-Mom…”

“You like it when you cum inside me,” she said, slipping over to straddle his hips, lowering herself down onto his hardening cock.

He shoved her away a second before he could enter her.

“Ow!” Juniper landed hard on her back and looked to him, rubbing her head. “Jaune? What’s wrong?”

“YOU!” he shouted, screamed. “You're what's wrong! Y-You’re not supposed to  _be_  like this!”

“I don’t understand.” Juniper knelt and tilted her head to the side. “Do you want someone else? I can call Lavender back from school and we can have a bath. I’ll hold her while you cum in her.”

Guilt washed over him. “No!” he screamed. “No! Are you even listening to yourself!?”

“Her ass, then?” Juniper asked. “It’ll be very tight, but I’ll hold her down if you like. I think I have some lube somewhere we can use to-”

“A mother shouldn’t say things like that!” he sobbed. “N-No one should.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re talking about helping me _rape_ your daughter!”

Juniper looked at him oddly. “So?”

He stared back, horrified.

“If it’s you, it’s normal,” she said.

Gods. He’d done this. He’d made her this way. Changed her. Ruined her. The woman sitting and smiling at him was no longer his mother but some terrible facsimile of her. Something without morals or compunction so far as he was concerned. One who would let him get away with anything and everything because she saw it as normal.

Even helping him force himself on her daughter’s girlfriend. Even suggesting holding her daughter down while he took her anal virginity. Whatever he wanted, she would enable – and that was a problem because his willpower was next to none. That wasn’t _her_ fault, but she was making this worse. So much worse. If she was there, this would never end.

No… That wasn’t right, was it? That was blaming someone else for his problems. _He_ was the problem. As long as _he_ was here, his family would suffer. He wasn’t strong enough to stop.

Leaning back, Jaune closed his eyes. “Mom. I have a problem…”

“Yes?”

“Living here with you all is my problem. I need to go away. Far, far away…”

 

* * *

 

He wasn’t sure how Beacon came up. It was all a mess of regret, self-hatred and crushing guilt that left him sick to his stomach, but somehow in the midst of its, Juniper had brought up Beacon and the idea stuck. If he wanted – no, not wanted, if he _had_ – to move out, then it was best he stayed close. Vale was the capitol of the Kingdom and safer than anywhere else. He’d also mentioned once or twice wishing he could have been a huntsman, so that might have jogged her memory.

“A school would be best because you wouldn’t need to hold a job,” Juniper said, sitting at the table with him. It was two days since his treatment of Terra, and she refused to speak with him unless told to. There had been several other `commands` added to her list; all a result of Terra finding ways to try and push the boundaries of what was acceptable.

Two days since he’d had sex, or so much as a blowjob.

He didn’t trust himself. With good reason.

“Not to make you feel bad, but you’re not exactly experienced enough to work in Vale. But if it’s for education, your father and I can pay the way.”

“What about dad?” he asked. “He wouldn’t be happy with this…”

“Hm. That _is_ a problem. Oh, we’ll just lie and say you’re studying something else. Maybe law?”

Law. Yeah, that would be a good thing for a person in his position to study – especially those parts related to sexual assault. Juniper ran through some simple ideas to help him get by. Their family wasn’t well-off by any means, but they had money and could afford to send each of the kids into college if they wanted it.

“The main problem is that you’re not good enough to _be_ a huntsman,” Juniper said, “And I’m not sure we’d be able to get you any transcripts.”

“I can help with that.”

Jaune looked up to Terra, then down at the table again when he found her _glaring_ at him. That she’d approach at all was surprising, let alone that she’d offer her assistance. Juniper, of course, saw nothing unusual with it. “How so, dear?”

“I work in the CCT, which means I can access records if needs be. It wouldn’t be hard to find someone’s transcripts and make them `get lost`, then take them and edit in Jaune’s details instead. As long as we took someone sure to get into Beacon, it would work.”

“That sounds perfect!”

It did, and her willingness to help surprised him. He asked her why.

“Because,” she hissed, teeth gritted, “I want you as far away from me and Saphron as humanly possible.”

“Ah…” He refused to meet her gaze. With everyone else, he’d changed them to _think_ his way. Either to see what he did as normal or to ignore it. Terra hadn’t been told to do that, which meant she not only remembered what he’d done to her, but she was free to talk about it, and to say her mind.

Just as long as she didn’t _tell_ anyone.

“If that means _helping_ you, so be it. Just… stay in Vale. Stay in Beacon. Stay the fuck away from me and don’t come _anywhere_ near Saphron again.”

“Is that the only reason?” he asked. “Tell me the truth.”

“Hnk.” Her lips clamped shut but his Semblance, and her compulsion to follow his orders, forced them apart. “I’m hoping you’ll die,” she mumbled. “You’re not good enough. With any luck, a Beowolf will tear your intestines out and leave you for dead.”

“Terra!” Juniper rebuked.

“No.” He touched his mom’s hand. “Let her. I… I deserve it.”

“You do,” Terra hissed. “You deserve that and more, and the last thing you deserve is my help. But I’ll do it. I’ll do whatever I have to if it means protecting Saph.” Drawing out a chair and sitting down with a huff, Terra brought out her CCT ID card and placed it on the table. “Beacon’s term starts soon. Less than two weeks. If we go to Vale, I can use the CCT there to access files from Atlas, all of which would come through the CCT in Argus, which I have codes to. I’ll make the changes there and Jaune will enrol from Atlas. You then stay in Beacon until the term starts while we come back.” Under her breath, though still quite audible, she added, “And hopefully that’ll be the last we see of you.”

“It sounds like it could work.” Juniper looked to him in that way all mothers did when their children were faced by such a big decision. “Are you sure you want to do this, Jaune? You don’t have to move out. We’ll always support you, your father and I.”

So normal, so kind, the tone of her voice and the look in her eyes reminded him of how she _should_ be, how she had been, and for a moment he dared to imagine everything was normal again. And then she opened her mouth.

“And if you’re feeling down, I can always take care of little Jaune for you.”

Terra stared at him, challenging him. Demanding he make the right choice.

“I have to do this, mom. For you and everyone else. I… I can’t go back and fix this, but I can start afresh and make sure it never happens again. A clean slate with no one under my control and no temptation.”

“Good.” Terra stood. “We’d best get this show on the roll, then. There’s only two weeks til term starts and the later you leave it, the greater the chance there won’t be any transcripts for me to steal.”

Jaune nodded, agreeing without hesitation. “As soon as possible, mom.”

“Well, we can do next week-”

Terra looked to him meaningfully.

He sighed. “It’ll be a problem if we miss out.”

“On second thoughts, Saphron is old enough to look after the girls. I’ll arrange the flights now and see if we can’t head off tomorrow.” Juniper stood to leave. “Thank you for all the help, dear,” she said to Terra. “I’m not sure what we’d do without you.”

“Something monstrous, I’m sure.” She pushed back and stood. “If you’ll excuse me, I’d like to avoid your disgusting gaze until the last possible moment.”

It would be so easy to order her to stay, order her to apologise, order her to give in and be obsessed with him or to never show her reluctance again. Order her to be a completely different person; one who saw him as a God amongst men, and who would do whatever he wished with the utmost joy. It would be so easy.

Too easy. That was the problem.

He let her go.

_Beacon, huh? Maybe a new start and a new life is exactly what I need…_

 


	6. Inevitability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally having reached Beacon, Jaune is faced with a life of abstinence. But for someone who has tasted the forbidden fruit already, how hard is it to go back to how things were before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed another chapter through commissions, which are still ongoing.

* * *

 

 

 

Two months.

It had been _two months_ since he’d had sex.

It was amazing how he’d gone seventeen years without it before – or more realistically four or five years since his hormones kicked in – and never had a problem, yet the last two months had felt like he was dying. The pride of having forged a new start and having pushed past the mistakes of the past kept him going for the first few weeks, but the further away he was from his family, the further away he was from his guilt. It was sometimes hard to remember precisely how bad it had been. His hormones weren’t helping on that front.

Beacon was great. The people were great. His family were great, too. He talked to them whenever he could and had asked Terra to send him an update every week. She refused, so he’d made it an order, albeit one he felt was okay because it didn’t harm her. The last update had confirmed his hopes. With his absence, no one was acting unusually. Juniper didn’t have any `problems` of his to solve and there was nothing for his sisters to ignore about what he did. They were happy, safe and going on about their normal lives.

That was good. Great even. It didn’t make up for all the things he’d done to them, but it prevented anything more happening. It was the best he could do, and he consoled himself in knowing they’d be safe from his dark desires. With no easy source of sex on hand, he’d been forced to go without.

The abstinence was killing him.

His team was killing him, too, though they didn’t realise it. Team JNPR, three of the best people he’d ever known. He loved them all, he really did. They were the most understanding, friendly and helpful people ever. They took someone like him, who really had no skills or knowledge whatsoever, and accepted him as their team leader. Pyrrha was even helping to train him up to fight. They were the best team he could have asked for.

He just wished Pyrrha and Nora could have been male.

And a little less bouncy.

“Nora,” he groaned, holding an arm over his face. “Can you stop jumping on the bed like that?”

“Why?” Nora asked cutely, pulling off a backflip that did all sorts of interesting things to her pyjamas. Her top rode up to show her stomach – and considering that she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath, her bountiful breasts had a life of their own, dancing before his eyes. “It’s my bed. It can take it.”

“Can you at least put some different clothes on?” he asked with a strangled voice.

“Oh, come on,” Nora teased, bouncing some more. Her breasts bounced with her. “It’s just the four of us. Ren’s been my best friend forever, Pyrrha’s a girl and you’re… well, you. It’s fiiine.”

There was no arguing with her. There was no _anything_ with Nora, who was pretty much a force of nature all unto herself. She went where she wanted, did what she wanted, and it was up to everyone else to adapt or die. He had no idea how Ren managed it, but the guy had the patience of a saint, which might have gone someway to helping. Jaune fully believed their tale of not being together-together, because if they were then there would have been _no way_ Ren could sit on his bed _reading_ while Nora bounced up and down in her pyjamas. No way at all!

“I can’t stop her,” Ren said, sensing Jaune’s desperate gaze. “Just ignore her.”

_I can’t. I’ve not seen a pair of tits in two months and she’s going crazy with hers._

He didn’t say it, of course. It was not the done thing. His team had no idea about his sordid past and if he had his way, no one would ever find out. Terra had come through on stealing some transcripts from him and that was that. He’d survived initiation, mostly thanks to Pyrrha and his team, and struggled to fit in ever since.

Whoever thought it was a good idea for hormonal guys and girls to share a dorm needed to be dragged out into the street and shot. Four people to a room was bad enough as it was before getting changed and showers were factored into it. He’d lost count of how many times Pyrrha or Nora would come out in a towel and politely ask him to turn around, then change right behind him. He had no idea how they hadn’t noticed how hard he was all the time. Maybe they had and were just being polite.

Two months without sex and two weeks without a chance to properly knock one out. Finding a moment where the shower wasn’t in use and no one would hear him was tough enough, and that was before he had to contend with everyone fighting for the shower in the mornings, afternoon, after combat class and at night after his and Pyrrha’s training. There wasn’t ever any peace when he could sit down and jerk himself off _without_ someone knocking on the door asking him to hurry up.

His last masturbation session had been in the school toilets! It was the best he’d been able to manage, furiously jerking off to a video on his scroll while people pissed in the stall next to him. Even that had taken almost half an hour, a combination of both pausing every time someone walked in next to him and not finding the video or his own hand nearly as stimulating as the hand, mouth, pussy or ass of another.

_I’ve become so used to sex that nothing compares. I’m like a drug addict going cold turkey._

And like an addict, it was getting harder and harder to resist temptation. Especially with Nora doing what Nora would. And Pyrrha sweaty and breathing heavily after each training session. Growling, Jaune dragged the covers up over his head and huddled in bed.

Stupid team, stupid Semblance and stupid horniness.

 

* * *

 

Jaune walked into the cafeteria with his team, bleary-eyed and exhausted, both physically and emotionally. Sleep had come easy enough, but so had the dreams. They fed on his lust and hormones, and last nights had been a very realistic threesome between himself, Saphron and Terra, with him taking Saphron in doggy-style while Terra was forced to lay underneath, watching and holding her girlfriend as she was fucked in the ass.

He’d woken with his bedding sticky, his cock rock hard and his emotional running haywire.

And then been told it was time for breakfast, lessons and another day at Beacon. Joy.

Nora and Pyrrha dragged he and Ren over to a table with a familiar quartet of girls at it. Team RWBY greeted them warmly, Weiss calling on Pyrrha to sit beside her while Ruby smiled and managed a wave especially for him.

Jaune tried to return it with equal enthusiasm. He really did.

“Wow vomit boy,” Yang said. “You look bushed. Late night? Up to anything-” She leaned forward and wiggled her eyebrows. “Naughty?”

“No.” He wished he had, certainly. He also wished Yang wouldn’t lean forward like that, since it made her huge breasts push down against the table. Yang always wore the top few buttons open, meaning he got a tantalising glimpse of her smooth and creamy cleavage. “Just had trouble sleeping.”

“Nightmares?”

“Something like that.”

“Aww. Would it make it better if you slept with me?”

God yes.

Better and so much worse.

The hardest part was knowing that sleeping with Yang, while an unattainable dream for many, was as easy for him as handing her a glass of water. The temptation burned within him and he looked away, sickened by his own thoughts.

“Yang!” Ruby hissed, scandalised. She looked over to him and smiled apologetically. “Sorry for her; she’s like that sometimes. You sure you’re feeling okay for lessons? We could tell Miss Goodwitch you’re not feeling up to it.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” For the first time, he managed a real smile, leaning over to poke Ruby’s cheek. “Thanks for the help, crater-face.”

Ruby giggled and swatted his hand away.

Team RWBY were… they were equal parts great and horrible. Great people, wonderful people – well, at least Ruby was, but Blake was at least politely disinterested and Yang was nice enough when she wasn’t being a tease.

Weiss was ignoring him as usual, but then he expected it. It was what he got for mistaking her insults for interest and trying to flirt with her. He’d thought that getting into a real relationship might even him out, stop his dark thoughts turning him into a monster.

Bad decision there. Seeing him looking her way, Weiss turned up her nose. “Hmph.”

Jaune winced and looked back at his meal. Trying to flirt had been an absolute failure. He’d never been any good at it and his `success` with women after had nothing to do with confidence, personality or consent.

It felt unfair to Team RWBY that he sometimes hated being around them. It wasn’t their personalities at fault, but their bodies. God, if he’d thought his sisters were hot, then the girls at Beacon put them to shame. They were perfect. Utterly perfect. There wasn’t a shred of wasted fat on any girl here. Or any guy for that matter. There couldn’t be, given that they fought and trained numerous hours a day. The weakest of them was still a star athlete by any other measure and it showed. Long legs, powerful muscles, toned stomachs and curves that most men would die to touch.

Tie that in with a uniform that was a short skirt and black stockings, if they wore any at all? It was a recipe for sexual frustration, and he was the brunt of it all. Weiss, Blake, Yang and Ruby. Every single one of them appealed to him in one way or another. Weiss as the classical beauty, Blake with her mysterious looks and gorgeous ass, Yang for her proportions and Ruby for her petite frame, curvaceous figure and the sheer _wrongness_ of it.

Combine that with Pyrrha and Nora and it often felt like the world was conspiring against him.

_Two months,_ he told himself, spooning his porridge down with a murderous expression. _I’ve managed two months. If I can do two months, I can do three. Then twelve. Then twenty-four. Then the whole four years._

Four years of abstinence. His body was crying.

The ringing of the bell signalled the start of lessons. With a hefty sigh, Jaune stood and followed his team and Team RWBY out of the cafeteria, his eyes fixed onto Blake’s ass the entire time. Sensing it, she glanced back and caught him. Her eyes narrowed but she didn’t say anything, merely tossing her head and walking on ahead. It was obvious she didn’t think much of him, not even as a pervert. Certainly not a big enough threat to bother with.

Sigh…

 

* * *

 

His face hit the mat with a loud slam, his sword clattering down after him.

“That’s the match,” Glynda Goodwitch called, stepping in with a deep frown. “Cardin Winchester is the winner. And Mr Arc, how many times do I have to tell you to focus more on your defence? There were numerous times Mr Winchester could have ended that match.” The teacher shot the much larger boy a glare for that. “Something you would be wise to take in future, Mr Winchester. Continue to think yourself skilled enough to play with your opponents and one will surprise you. Perhaps fatally.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, but Jaune?” He laughed. “Ha. He couldn’t fight his way out of a paper bag.”

There was more laughter from the crowd – along with a shouted threat from Nora. His team would be angry as usual. They always were at Cardin’s constant bullying. Ironically, Jaune was the only person not bothered. Out of all the problems he had, this was the least pressing. He still hated it, but it was still better than being faced with the family he’d controlled.

Nothing Cardin could say about him could compare to that. If Cardin called him weak, it didn’t really matter. Of course he was weak. He had _no_ training before this. That he could even last a few minutes with Cardin was a miracle.

Pushing himself up, Jaune listened to the familiar dressing down from Miss Goodwitch. He had to improve his footwork, aggression, posture, grip, strategy and reaction time. Everything, basically. He had to fix everything. Understandable given he was a rank amateur, but not as the skilled prospective huntsman his transcripts painted him as. Miss Goodwitch would often watch him like a hawk. He had a feeling she knew something was up. Or suspected it.

_Just another problem to add to the ever-growing list,_ he thought, stepping down off the stage. He was shoulder checked halfway by Cardin and fell off the steps. Miss Goodwitch had turned away and so missed it. Luckily, Jaune managed to land on his feet, even if his leg buckled and pain flared up his shin. “Shit,” he hissed, limping.

“Careful, Jaune.” Cardin said, slapping his back. “You wouldn’t want to fall.”

Jaune grimaced and glared back. “Yeah. Be a real shame…”

“We should break his legs,” Nora immediately said on his return.

“No…”

“Jaune,” Pyrrha began, “You should tell the teachers.”

“I can’t.” It was an old argument, a common argument. He couldn’t tell the teachers because they’d wonder why he couldn’t defend himself, and that would draw attention to him. Attention he didn’t need. “It wouldn’t stop Cardin either way. Trust me, going to the teachers won’t do a thing.”

“But he’s bullying you!”

“I can handle it. It’s just a bit of roughhousing.”

“That is-” Pyrrha bit off her statement, lips sealed into a thin line and eyes clenched shut. “Fine,” she snapped, obviously angry. “Fine. I’ll leave you to do as you want.”

“Pyrrha…” he called, tired and not in the mood. “Come on, I didn’t mean it like that.”

The redhead stormed away, ignoring him.

“Ooh. Not the smoothest of moves,” Yang said.

“Yang,” Ruby hissed, nudging her side. “Are you really okay, Jaune? I… I’ll help if I can. If there’s anything I can do to help, just let me know.”

_You can spread those pretty little legs of yours…_

A frustrated growl escaped him as he closed his eyes.

He really was a monster.

“No, Ruby. There’s nothing. But thanks for asking. You…” He swallowed and smiled for her. “You’re a real friend.”

 

* * *

 

Pyrrha took matters into her own hands a few days later, something he only discovered when Cardin cornered him among the rocket lockers and pinned him up against a wall, yelling at him for tattling to his girlfriends and sending him on a one-way trip into the Emerald Forest. It was a miracle he got out alive and he did so battered and bruised, covered in scratches and cuts.

On the way out, he bumped into the faunus who had originally been Cardin’s target, in before he stepped in thanks to Pyrrha and became public enemy number one. She was a pretty girl with a mousey face, long brown hair and a button nose. Her defining trait, her long rabbit ears, had earned her Cardin’s attention, though that had now changed to him thanks to his team cornering the bully.

The girl looked him up and down and then looked away, a guilty look in her eyes.

He knew it well. She wasn’t going to step in and draw Cardin’s attention back on her. Cruel as it was, it would be a better idea for her to stay quiet and let him be bullied, even if she had probably wished for someone to step in and help her.

She was going to repeat what so many had done to her, all to avoid shaking the boat.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“Yeah.” Jaune walked past her, shoulders set. “I bet you are.”

He ignored the way her long ears fell, how her shoulders slumped. He wasn’t in the mood for it, let alone to feel sorry for someone abandoning him. It only made sense. What could she do? She’d only make herself a target as well.

It made sense, but it burned.

 

* * *

 

“I’m not interested.”

Jaune looked up at Blake. “What?”

“In you,” she said, having been the one to corner him in the library while he was picking up a book. His desperate attempt to both learn a little more about being a huntsman and distract himself from all the women around him. “I’ve seen you looking and I’m not interested.” She shrugged. “I’m sorry.”

“I wasn’t aware I asked you out,” he said, too tired to be offended.

“I know. You like Weiss.” Blake’s expression made it clear what she thought of his chances there. He didn’t even have the chance to say his attraction to Weiss was mostly just opportunistic. That and physical. He’d latched onto her because he thought he might have a chance, and because he needed it. “But your eyes stray. I’m not going to tell anyone, especially not Yang or Ruby. I think Yang knows, but she’s used to it.”

“Yeah?” He feigned interest. His heart wasn’t in it.

Blake noticed and scowled. “I’m trying to be direct here. I’m not interested in this conversation either, but it’s a problem best addressed early. You’re…” Blake struggled for a compliment. “You’re not a terrible guy.”

“Gee. Thanks.”

“But I’m not looking for a relationship. Nor am I looking for a fun time or anything else. I know you haven’t made the suggestion, but it’s obvious you’ve been thinking about it.” She grimaced but refrained from saying anything cruel. “Please try not to look at me like that again.”

Her piece said, Blake walked away. Her hips swayed behind her and his eyes were drawn again.

Blake stilled, looked back and scowled. She then shook her head, rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving him alone and rejected in the library. Rejected for something he hadn’t even asked for. At this point, he wasn’t even surprised.

“Just my luck…”

 

* * *

 

Another week, another stretch. Jaune woke up rock hard beneath the covers, bloody-eyed and with every muscle in his body feeling as tight as a coiled string. Even if he’d made up with Pyrrha, everything was still an issue – especially his pent-up frustration. It was _finally_ Saturday, though, which meant he had a small hope of being able to find somewhere quiet to jerk off.

The thought did nothing for him. His entire body tensed further.

If this was what withdrawal felt like, he owed all those smokers who said it was hard to quit an apology. He’d always assumed they were just weak-willed or didn’t want it badly enough. This was hell. This was torture.

Nora was kneeling on Ren’s bed trying to shake the guy awake. Leaning forward with her bare feet pointed back at him, her pyjama top riding up as she shoved him with both hands and her bottoms drawn down just a little. He could see the top of her pink panties and the barest bit of her ass, the slight dip down into her crack.

_Fuuuck._

“Come on Ren,” Nora chirped, far too enthusiastic for the hour. “You said you’d make pancakes for me today. Come on, come on, come on.”

“Hnghhh…” Ren said eloquently, rolling over.

“Nora.” At his voice, the orange-haired girl turned to look his way with a guilty little smile. “Let Ren sleep. It’s-” He checked his scroll. “Five in the morning. On a Saturday. Why are you even up at this hour?”

“Eheh. Sorry for waking you.” Nora didn’t _sound_ all that sorry. “But Ren promised me pancakes!”

“Yeah. In two or three hours. It’s a weekend. Let him – and me – sleep in a little.”

“But I’m hungry now!” Nora said, jutting out her bottom lip and holding both hands under her chin. She might have been trying for sympathetically adorable, but her top had ridden down, exposing just a little of her cleavage, and her lips glistened invitingly.

How long had it been now? Two and a half months? It felt like two and a half years.

At five in the morning, his head wasn’t screwed on straight.

Neither of them.

“How about _I_ make you some pancakes.”

 

* * *

 

Inevitability had a way of catching everyone eventually.

For Jaune, it came at five-thirty on a Saturday, in the deserted kitchens of Beacon where a plate of half-eaten pancakes lay on the kitchen counter. Jaune leaned back against the wall, head pressed against cool metal as he let out a sigh and felt every muscle in his body relax at once.

Looking down, he placed a hand atop Nora’s head, causing her to glance up from her work, eyes visible above his penis, sealed between those pretty little pink lips.

“Swirl your tongue around the tip,” he whispered, sighing happily when she did as told, a dull and misty look in her blue eyes. “That’s it. You’re doing good.”

Not as good as Juniper, who knew what she was doing with a man’s equipment, but Nora’s mouth was bliss after so long without. Her lips worked up and down his length leaving trails of saliva down his shaft. Her tongue would lap and lick at him – more enthusiasm than technique, but wet and warm all the same – and while she was inexperienced, she sucked away obediently, kneeling as she was on the floor with her hands on his thighs.

It was a small step over the line. He wasn’t going to have sex with her, which meant he wouldn’t be changing her mind permanently. Just making her more receptive to his suggestions. When he’d had the girl in school swallow his seed, she’d returned to normal once the effect wore off. If it wasn’t permanent like what he’d done to his family, then Nora wouldn’t be harmed.

That helped to alleviate the guilt. Though, if he were being honest, he didn’t feel very guilty. Her mouth was too good. After so long without and so long needing this, it felt like he was finally able to get that weight off his shoulders.

“Thanks Nora.” He pretended she would hear or remember any of this. “You’re a great friend. A great teammate. I’ll make you pancakes whenever you want from now on. I’m sure Ren will love the break. Just be sure to pay me back like this whenever you can, yeah?”

Little more than a robot at that point, Nora bobbed her head and made a “hmm” sound of agreement past his cock, pulling off for a second to take it in hand and lick her way up the length of him. She laid it against her face and kissed his balls. A bigger man might have been able to cover her face entirely, but he was a modest six inches. His penis reached from her chin to her eye.

It didn’t seem to matter. Nora would do whatever he asked so long as she ate some his cum beforehand, and everyone knew how much she loved her pancakes.

“This wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t such a tease,” he said, taking her head and pulling her back onto him. Nora swallowed easily, then began to suck on him, eyes closed. “Always going without a bra when you’re in your pyjamas, jumping around, getting changed in front of people. It’s like you wanted this to happen. Heh. Maybe you did.” His eyes trailed down her back as she leaned in and took him to his base. Down the slope of her back, he could see her plump behind. “I’d love to fuck you properly. God, I’d love to. But I won’t.”

Maybe with a condom his Semblance wouldn’t affect her, but he wasn’t prepared to take the risk. Not in a school with _hundreds_ of people to notice if Nora started acting strangely. It had been easy back home to cover all his bases. Not so at Beacon.

“Just keep sucking on me until I cum. That’s all you have to do. Then you’ll forget this ever happened and no one will be any the wiser.” He groaned and moved his hips back and forth, enjoying the sensation of her lips gliding along him. “Maybe next time we’ll try something a little more. You naked or letting my play with those tits you’re so fond of showing off.”

As always, the dirty talk had his pulse racing. Thrusting a little harder, Jaune grabbed her by the hair and pulled her in until her nose was squashed up against his stomach. Nora tapped quickly on his legs, letting him know she couldn’t breathe.

“Such a slut,” he grunted. “Hold on, here it comes!”

His cock pulsed.

_Finally,_ he thought, smiling in absolute bliss.

A gasp sounded through the kitchen.

“ARC! VALKYRIE!” Glynda Goodwitch stood at the end of the room, one hand over her mouth, the other on the door.

Jaune’s mouth fell open.

Nora staggered back, hacking and couching, then, to his horror, went back to sucking him off, ignoring the very irate teacher behind them. Desperately, Jaune tried to get away but Nora, following his instructions, followed, making frustrated noises as he tried to pull out.

If Miss Goodwitch had been angry before, she was furious now.

“MY OFFICE! NOW!”

 

* * *

 

It was a disaster. A complete fucking disaster. Jaune and Nora were sat in chairs opposite the woman’s desk and he was all too aware that the time limit for his Semblance would soon wear off on Nora. She would come back to reality and have no recollection of the past hour or so. When Miss Goodwitch told her what she’d been doing, Nora would be horrified.

The pieces would soon fall into place.

“Never in all my years,” Miss Goodwitch raged. “A small amount of canoodling between students is expected and… endured by the staff, but to do it so brazenly within the kitchens, and then to _keep doing it_ when I told you to stop!?” The teacher’s hand slammed down. Her face was almost as red as his. “What in the world possessed you to think that was a good idea?”

“I- well… I…” Jaune stammered for an answer. He just wanted to get out and fix Nora, give her instructions to forget and think she’d eaten pancakes. But would that even help? Miss Goodwitch would still know.

If Nora found out later, the stories wouldn’t match up. He was in deep trouble.

“And you, Miss Valkyrie? Do you have anything to add to Mr Arc’s paltry attempt at a coherent sentence?”

Nora sat with a dazed look on her face. Then, she turned towards him, opened her mouth and reached for his crotch once again. Jaune tried to bat her away and whisper for her to stop but it was far too late by that point. Miss Goodwitch was on her feet.

“Stop!” she roared. “How dare you!? And in my office? I could have you expelled for this!”

Nora expelled? No, that – that was worse than unfair. “It’s not her fault!” he blurted out. “She’s not herself!”

“Not herself?” Glynda Goodwitch narrowed her eyes on the girl, who was still trying to reach for Jaune’s junk. Nora’s lips were parted, and she was remarkably calm, almost unfocused. She didn’t once look back at the teacher who ought to have controlled her attention. Glynda snapped her fingers. “Valkyrie. Nora Valkyrie. Look at me.”

Nora tried for his pants again.

It was telling. Very telling.

“What is going on here?” Glynda said out loud, standing and coming around the desk. Not calm, but quieter in volume, she placed her crop down on the desk and lowered herself into a squatting position in front of Nora. “Miss Valkyrie, look into my eyes please.” When Nora paid no attention, Miss Goodwitch took her chin in hand. “Look into my eyes,” she said again.

“Do it, Nora,” Jaune said.

Nora followed the instructions to the letter.

“Glassy expression, poor focus.” She snapped her fingers again and Nora didn’t react to it at all, solely focusing on Glynda’s eyes and only blinking when she had to. Glynda snapped her fingers directly in front of Nora’s eyes without warning. “No reaction, even to being startled. This isn’t normal. What’s happened to you, girl? Mr Arc, what happened to her before your… encounter?”

Panic raced through him. Jaune’s eyes looked everywhere, from Nora to the back of Glynda’s head, to the desk, the crop and then the door. Running was out, as was any chance of pretending there wasn’t something very wrong going on. “I – I don’t know,” he stammered. “Nora woke up early. Ren usually makes her pancakes. I offered to make them today so he could sleep.”

“And she ate these pancakes?”

“Yeah.”

“What exactly did you put in them? Any… unusual substances you found within the kitchens?”

Oh God, she was going to check. Miss Goodwitch thought Nora was drugged and was going to launch a full investigation. They’d test her – they’d test the pancakes that were still on the side! They’d find the semen within, trace it back to him and… and everything would be over.

This was it. He was done.

It… It was over.

“Mr Arc…?” she repeated. “I asked you a question.”

Jaune swallowed, looking between her and Nora. “N-Nora,” he stammered. “T-Tell Miss G-Goodwitch what was in the pancakes.”

Nora smiled dopily. “Semen.”

Wide-eyed, Glynda turned to Nora. “Excuse me!?”

Jaune’s chair clattered to the floor.

His hand snatched Miss Goodwitch’s crop and hurled it to the other end of the office. He dove and tackled her down the next, catching the huntress before she could fully turn to get him in sight and bearing her to the floor. They crashed down together, him on top of her. Jaune worked his eight up her body quickly and clamped a hand over her mouth. He laid his full weight on her back, pinning her down due to his extra height and weight.

“Mph!” Miss Goodwitch roared, swinging back with both arms to try and reach him. Her eyes were furious, glaring back at him from behind her cracked glasses.

Now or never. This was the only way out.

“Nora, go back to our room,” he commanded. “Tell the others that you had pancakes and they were delicious, and that I went to Miss Goodwitch to ask for help on my homework. Remember nothing of what happened, only that the events I just told you _did_ happen.”

Nora stood with a smile and a sleepy nod, making her way toward the door. “Okay. Thanks for the pancakes, Jaune.”

“Mrf!?”

“My Semblance,” Jaune explained, pinning the proud woman down and wrenching one of her arms behind her and under his stomach, pinning it down against her back while she was distracted. The other was free but stretching out, trying to reach Nora’s chair to use as a weapon. Jaune laid down, his face by the woman’s ear and her soft hair tickling his cheek.

He let her wear herself out, knowing he would be too heavy to get off.

“It lets me control people.” He wasn’t sure _why_ he wanted her to know, only that he was so angry that he had to tell someone. “If I cum in their mouths, they lose track of what’s going on and will follow any suggestion I say. Only lasts about thirty minutes, though. But if I cum inside their bodies, in their pussy, I can make it permanent.”

“Hrb!” Glynda bucked back, her round and large bottom pushing into his crotch. It was an attempt to force him off her, but all it did was make his erection come back full force, straining against his pants. She felt it and went deathly still.

“Not Nora,” he hissed. “I didn’t use that on her. It’s why I’m here. I fucked up and used it on my family, brainwashed them until they would let me get away with everything. I didn’t mean to.” Frustrated tears fell onto the back of her neck. “I fucked up and hurt them. Did stuff I can’t take back. And worse, I enjoyed it. I hate what I did, but I can’t deny I loved every minute of it. That’s the problem. I’m a monster.”

He caught her other arm when it came back and pinned it with the first, squashing them under his chest. One of his hands was still on Glynda’s mouth but he brought the other down, running down her shoulder to her flank, then down to her hips and her black skirt. He couldn’t help himself. Glynda Goodwitch was a beautiful woman and every student’s wet dream. Having her here, well, he was already screwed anyway. Might as well take advantage of the moment. His hand dipped lower, feeling her legs through her black tights.

“Beacon was supposed to be a way out. A chance to start afresh and not make the same fucking mistakes. But you people couldn’t stop pushing.” He dragged her skirt up to her waist, ignoring the way she thrashed and bucked under him, screaming into his hand the whole time. Her eyes sought her weapon, but it was on the other side of the room. Her heeled boots clacked down helplessly on the floor. “First Nora, then Cardin, Team RWBY and even you with all your suspicion. Yeah, I’m a fake. You happy? I lied to get in, but only because I wanted to protect my family. From me!” he added, “From the monster I can be. I thought Beacon would save me from that. That any girl here would be a huntress and able to kick my ass if I tried.”

The teacher under him should have been, too, but he knew she focused on her Semblance, which she used to make seals in the air that frankly looked like magic. Ruby had told him how she’d made a barrier to stop a fireball from harming her. All of that needed space, free hands and her weapon. Without it, Glynda was just an incredibly fit and strong woman who knew how to defend herself.

Not all that useful when you were blindsided and pinned down before you could react, and by a bigger and heavier person to boot. Working his hand over her firm buttocks, he felt how warm her skin was. His hand dipped down between her legs, running up against her panties and pushing through her tights. Glynda tried to clamp her legs together but that only made it better, her thighs rubbing against and squeezing his hand. He pushed his thumb against her core, pushing her tights and underwear into her.

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying himself. That was the problem. Always the problem. If he’d been disgusted, his Semblance wouldn’t be such an issue.

_Why does everyone have to push the issue? Why do they have to back me into corners when I’m trying to do good and not hurt anyone?_ He found the hem of her skirt and worked his fingers under, searching for the end of her tights. _Why can’t I have a break in my life for once?_

“If you’d just let it be, none of this would have to happen.” He raised his hips just a little, giving him the room to get his hand under her tights and drag them down over her plump rear. Glynda was going crazy but he kept his chest on her and hooked his feet under her knees, locking them in place as he dragged her tights down to her thighs and left them there.

When he brought his hands back up, he enjoyed the softness of her legs, twitching and flinching under his fingertips as he trailed a pattern up the back of one leg, then let his fingers splay out over her ass. So warm and soft, full like a true woman’s. One of his fingers found the edge of her underwear and dipped under, the rest of his hand following as he squeezed her right cheek.

“Mrfffl!”

“I’d have had Nora blow me every now and then and nothing would have had to happen,” he whispered, breathing heavier. His hand wouldn’t stop moving, roaming over her ass. “You’d be fine, I’d not become the monster, and everything could go on like normal.”

Swallowing, he reached down and unbuckled his pants once more, working to open one button at a time with his single hand. It was slow work, made all the harder by her struggles, but patience made the heart grow fonder. The delay made it all the better. There was no room to push his trousers down, so he just pulled his fly open and fished his cock out from his boxers. It was rock hard and ready for her, desperate for relief after being teased and denied so by Nora.

He lay down atop her and let it rest on the crack of her ass, nestled between those warm cheeks. They were big and warm against him, larger than he’d expected but wonderfully soft. He rubbed himself up and down it for a moment, letting them caress his shaft and bringing just a drip of precum. Glynda had gone very still beneath him.

“I’ll do what I have to,” he hissed into her ear, reaching down and fingering around between her legs. He found her underwear, satin, and dragged it to the side. Poking around some more, fighting her as she squirmed and tried to escape, he managed to find her entrance, made tight because she was clenching her legs together.

Not tight enough. Pushing up with his hips, he managed to force the head of his cock into her. Heat washed over him.

“Ah.” He fell atop her all the more, laying out flat and burying himself a few inches into her. “Why is it that every time I try to avoid this, it comes crashing back? This isn’t even the first time I’ve had to pin someone down to silence them.”

“Mhhhh!” Glynda shook her head, her hair flying free of her bun. “Mhhhhhnhnhnhnhnh!”

“I – ah – have to.”

He grunted as he thrust, trading pleasure for efficiency. This wasn’t about sex – it was about getting the job done. After two and a half months, it didn’t matter. He’d have cum at the drop of a hat.

“It’s not my fault,” he said again, despite knowing it was. “If you’d only left it alone.” He grunted and thrust again, slapping his hips against her ass. “If you’d stopped Cardin’s bullying.” Another thrust, followed by a gasp as his entire body trembled. “If you’d had single dorms where I could have some time to myself. Any of that… ah, ah. Then this wouldn’t be happening.”

His dick felt like it was on fire. Miss Goodwitch was tight – tighter than he’d expected of someone her age. Her body was also so much better than Juniper’s. Less fat, more muscle and skin that was so smooth he couldn’t help but lean down and kiss it, running his tongue across her cheek to her ear. He ignored her struggles, blowing how air into the hell of her ear and then licking at it.

It wasn’t fancy and it wasn’t romantic. With her tights only drawn down to the middle of her thighs, her legs couldn’t pull far apart. They were also kicking angrily, bending up at the knees and striking the floor. Her shoulders pulled left and right as she tried to free her hands, and those dug at his stomach and chest to try and force him off. She bit at his hand. It might have meant something but now with his aura unlocked, he didn’t even feel it.

All the while, he pumped into her, gasping and groaning as that familiar feeling came rushing back, the heady pleasure and the sense of power. Two and a half months of frustration welled up inside his stomach and dipped lower as a heat burned its way through his loins.

“Here it comes,” he gasped. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry!”

“MMMMMRFBLLLL!”

It needed to be perfect. It needed to be the right commands. He was on the edge of his orgasm, but he realised that. What he’d done to his family wouldn’t do. If Glynda thought what he did was normal, no one else would and she might act unusually in public. If she didn’t perceive anything he did, she’d not act as she should and draw attention that way. If he made her like Terra, her anger and resentment – deserved or not – would have her trying to sabotage him at every turn. Given her position and influence, she could easily pull it off and get him killed. It would only take sabotaging his weapon before the Grimm and he’d die.

He couldn’t just make her forget, either. This was a problem that might come up again and he _needed_ someone to take the edge off with. That much was obvious. If Glynda was already going to be a victim, she might as well _stay_ a victim. It would stop him feeling tempted to hurt others like his team. Plus, he could use the pretence of a detention to use her whenever he wanted. It solved so many problems. All provided she played along, that she didn’t try to sabotage him or do so accidentally.

Wait, that was it. That was the mistake he’d made with Terra. Intent, intent and emotion.

Jaune pushed his nose and mouth down into Glynda’s hair as he came, blasting his pent-up seed into her pussy. Glynda screeched into his hand as it happened, knowing what was about to happen. Jaune fought past the crushing relief of the moment to speak out.

“Love me! Love me with all your heart, mind and soul. Love everything about me, no matter how horrible or cruel you find it, and live to make me happy!”

Glynda’s feet stopped kicking.

 

* * *

 

Jaune lay back in the bed, sheets pooling on his stomach as a hand roamed up his chest. A leg was thrown over his, the knee drawn up as the warm body cuddled into his side. A head of blonde hair nuzzled against him, laying small kisses on his shoulder and the side of his neck. The hand trailed higher, fingernails tracing a lazy circle on his chest.

Feeling more relaxed than he had in months, Jaune looked down into the smiling face of Glynda Goodwitch, cuddled up to his side with a satisfied and loving expression.

“Hmm.” Closing her eyes, Glynda leaned up to peck his lips. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah.” He had one hand around and under her, cupping her shoulder. He drew her in a little, enjoying the feeling of her full breasts against his arm. Their clothes were scattered everywhere, discarded in their hasty retreat to Glynda’s bed, which sat in a room adjoined to her office.

He had a feeling he’d be spending quite a few nights in this bed.

The line was crossed. Again. He wouldn’t tell Terra, if only because she’d give him the `I told you so` and call him a monster. Besides, it was only the one person he’d used his Semblance on. While that was bad, it was to keep himself safe and to prevent Nora being expelled. That, he told himself, made it not quite as bad as what he’d done with his mother and sisters.

As long as he didn’t go any further.

“I’ll need you to keep me satisfied,” he said. “When I didn’t get enough before, I took advantage of Nora. I don’t want a repeat of that.”

“Hm.” Glynda’s hand robed higher, finger circling around one of his nipples as she laid her cheek on the crook of his shoulder. “I’ll certainly try my best. I still can’t believe your Semblance is so powerful.” A marked difference from his family. Glynda knew of his Semblance, even now, but thanks to the wording of his wish, she accepted it.

“You can’t tell anyone,” he warned.

“I know. People wouldn’t understand. You’d be thrown in prison.” He shuddered but Glynda held onto him, pulling her leg further over his and kissing the side of his chest. “Don’t worry. I know how to keep a secret. We’ll have to keep _us_ secret, too. As much as I’d love everyone to know, a student and teacher together would be frowned on.”

“Yeah.”

With a contented sigh, Glynda cuddled into his side and closed her eyes.

“I love you, Jaune.”

“Yeah?” He hooked both hands behind his head. “Then why don’t you prove it?”

Glynda looked up at him through her thick lashes. Her hair was down, falling around her head in golden waves and giving her a youthful look. If the other guys could see her now, they wouldn’t recognise her. If they could have torn their eyes away from her large breasts and flat stomach. Smiling sweetly, Glynda extricated herself from his shoulder and kissed her way down his chest, laying featherlight pecks across his stomach and dipping her tongue into his bellybutton.

Slowly, she crept lower, keeping her eyes on his as she smiled and tugged the bedsheets down, revealing his flagging erection, barely standing at half-mast. With a coy smile, she laid a soft kiss on the head of it, drawing a gasp from his lips. When her lips closed over him and drew him into her warm, wet mouth, Jaune leaned his head back and groaned.

Beacon had just become a whole lot better.


	7. Training One's Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Glynda on his side, a whole raft of options become available - but first, understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still have loads of commissions going but found some spare hours to write this

* * *

 

 

 

“You’re in a much better mood,” Pyrrha said, watching him shovel lunch into his mouth. “Did something good happen?”

Jaune smiled and wiped his mouth clean with the back of his hand. “You could say that.”

“Hm. Anything interesting?” Nora leaned forward and made some suggestive motions with her eyebrows. “Anything your dear teammates should know about? Hm? Hm? Hey? Nudge-nudge, wink-wink?”

“I think he gets the hint, Nora.”

Jaune laughed. It was amazing to see Nora asking that when she’d been guzzling on his dick earlier that morning. She didn’t remember that of course, there was no chance for her to. All she knew was that he’d made her some fantastic pancakes.

He did feel bad about it, but what could you do? He had Glynda now, so he didn’t need to use Nora that way anymore. In a very real way, Glynda had saved him from doing something unforgivable with his teammate. He’d have felt bad about that if he didn’t feel so good. The weight that had been crushing him for so long was gone.

“Glyn- Miss Goodwitch offered to help me with a little remedial training. I guess it’s got me in a good mood. Not that your training doesn’t do the same, Pyrrha.”

“No. I think this is good.” Pyrrha, ever the supportive teammate, smiled brightly. “You’ve been so down lately, so quiet and withdrawn. Seeing you like this reminds me of how you were when Beacon started. Whatever Miss Goodwitch is helping you wish, I’m thankful for it.”

“I can’t help but agree,” Ren said. “You look happier, Jaune. Brighter.”

“Ha.” He ran a hand through his hair and flushed. “I guess I’m sorry for worrying you all. I didn’t realise my mood was dragging everyone down. And I’m grateful for what she’s doing as well.” More grateful than his team would ever realise. “I actually have another session with her later. I won’t be back to our room until late.”

“How late?” Pyrrha asked.

“In time for our training. Don’t worry.”

Satisfied, Pyrrha smiled and let it go, content as long as she could keep helping him in her own way. For the first time in what felt like weeks, Jaune joined in on the conversation, listening to Nora tell another story of ridiculous and downright fictional odds and laughing loudly with Pyrrha when Ren would make his little changes.

When Team RWBY arrived, even Yang couldn’t help but point out the changes.

“Whoa. I heard you from all the way outside, vomit-boy. You win the lottery or something?”

“Something like that.” Jaune grinned back and waved to Ruby, who looked happy to see him back to his old self. “Hey, crater-face. Blow up any innocent bystanders lately?”

“Nope.” Ruby giggled and sat opposite him. “Throw up on anyone lately?”

Jaune raised his glass. “No, but the day is young and there’s a certain someone sat opposite me. Brave decision, Ruby. Very brave.”

With another laugh, she swatted his head away, shrieking in delight when he faked a theatrical motion of holding his stomach. Behind her, Weiss grumbled something about overdramatic idiots, but he and Ruby ignored her, chatting about lessons, TV, comics and anything else that took their fancy. It was good to just have a friend again. To just be able to focus on that simple pleasure.

He’d never go so far as to call himself the life of the party or an important factor of Team RWBY-JNPR relations, but it looked like his mood had taken a toll on all of them. Or more likely his team, and them passing than onto RWBY. With no more angst hovering over him, the atmosphere was just overall lighter and brighter, drifting from topic to topic and everyone’s plans for the weekend. Team RWBY were going out, apparently. Something about team bonding, though from the sounds of it, it was more them forcing Weiss to pay for a nice meal somewhere.

Blake watched him from the corner of one eye. He caught it but let her be, not feeling the same tension he had before, or the desire to stare at her. His body was sated. His hormones, too. Able to focus on other things for the first time in months, it was amazing how much brighter life was.

“Ahem. Mr Arc.” Glynda’s voice came from behind. He noticed Ruby’s shock and panicked, wondering if he was doomed. He needn’t have. Glynda stood with her arms crossed under her breasts and a stern, almost indifferent, expression on her face.

There were no smiles, no lidded gaze or suggestive movements. She was as she always was, an uncompromising disciplinarian who demanded attention and respect by her very presence. Amazing to think that only one hour ago, she’d been naked and rubbing herself against him, murmuring how much she loved him.

“Mr Arc,” she repeated, voice curt and annoyed. “If I call your name, I expect a response.”

“Oh. Um. Glyn-”

“That’s Miss Goodwitch, as I’ve told you. Even if I have agreed to tutor you, I am still your teacher. Weekend or not.”

“Y-Yes Miss Goodwitch. Sorry.”

Damn, she was good. There was no way anyone would suspect anything with how she was acting – completely normal, even more so with him. Letting out a sigh – one that seemed to tell of her frustration in dealing with idiot teenagers – Glynda adjusted her glasses and glared down on him, shifting her weight onto her other foot.

“I came to tell you that our training will continue at two pm sharp. You can meet me at the training hall. Do _not_ be late or I shall be most upset.” Rather than wait for his answer, Glynda looked to Pyrrha. “Miss Nikos. I assume you will be continuing your and Mr Arc’s late-night tuition?”

Pyrrha jumped. “I – I thought that was…”

“A secret?” Another `idiot teenagers` roll of the eyes. “Miss Nikos, this is a combat school and there is no curfew. If you wish to spar on the rooftop, feel free, though you’re more than welcome to use the training rings for that. Less chance of one of you – sorry, Mr Arc – slipping off and falling to his death. As for training out of ours, we’re hardly going to _punish_ students for bettering themselves.”

“Thank you. And, um, we’ll think about it.”

“As you will. I am not pressuring you.” Glynda nodded to her, the others, and then looked to him, pointedly not showing the same respect. “Do not be late, Mr Arc. I am doing this to help you. I will not be pleased if you fail to recognise that.”

“I’ll be there, Miss. I won’t be late.”

With a grudging nod, Glynda stalked away. Jaune’s eyes followed her, locked onto her hips.

“Geez,” Nora said. “Miss Goodwitch really has it in for you, Jaune.”

“Has it in for everyone,” Yang muttered, “But yeah, she seems to dislike Jaune more than most. You know what I think she needs? To get laid.”

Jaune spluttered his drink across the table.

“What? You don’t think so.”

“N-No.” He choked and caught his breath. “I – I just think you’d have to be brave to tell her that.”

“Well yeah.” Yang laughed. “I’m not saying I’m gonna admit that to her face. And that wouldn’t be brave, vomit boy. That would be stupid. Stupid as hell. I like my head where it is currently, thank you very much.”

“You’d best not be late,” Pyrrha urged. “You should finish up and get going.”

“Yeah.” Jaune couldn’t quite hide his excitement. “Guess I should.”

 

* * *

 

“So…” Jaune followed Glynda awkwardly, unsure of what he should say and all too aware that they were not in her office, but the training halls. The very public training halls, though they were empty right now. They could easily _not_ be empty at any moment, making him nervous of what someone might see. “We’re not actually going to _do_ anything here. Right?” His stomach fell. “Or were you serious about training me?”

Glynda looked back over her shoulder. “I’m serious in believing you need to improve your skills, but we’re not here to train, no. With Miss Nikos training you in your spare time, you’d likely stretch a muscle if we did that twice a day.”

“Okay. So…”

He trailed off.

How hard was it to ask if they were going to fuck?

“I think we need to talk about your Semblance. Nothing bad,” she assured him when he tensed. “But this is a school and you need to understand what you are and are not capable of. From what you told me, your greatest problems came from a lack of understanding as to your ability.”

“Yeah, I guess. I never knew it would be permanent when I used it on my mom.”

“Semblances are powerful and versatile tools, but every huntsman has to learn how to properly use them. Miss Rose’s speed may seem obvious but ask yourself what might happen were she to run into a wall at such velocity.”

“She’d be badly hurt.”

“Exactly. I’m sure she knows this and has prepared for it – it’s likely why she uses recoil to change her trajectory so often, because she’s aware of how momentum might harm her. Miss Xiao Long is the same with hers, having to judge how `much` damage is too much to take. Learning the limits of your Semblance is key not only to using it effectively, but also to avoiding unfortunate accidents.” Glynda led him to a door with a `staff-only` sign on it and dialled in a four-digit code, opening it. “In here.”

“What’s this?” Jaune asked, walking in to find a room with a single seat in the centre and numerous computer screens.

“A security room.” Glynda shut the door and it locked automatically behind her. “Occasionally, we use it to look back over fights to better assess people’s capabilities and weaknesses, but more often it’s solely security. If there is an assault on campus, we can look through camera footage to try and find a perpetrator.”

“And we’re here because…?”

“Because we need somewhere private to talk, and because it would be suspicious if our `training` was always conducted in my office and living quarters. Here, I can at least suggest I am taking you over videos of your fights.”

“Oh. That makes sense. You’re really going the whole way with not letting anyone find out about this.” he said. “I’m kinda surprised. Mom was really brazen with what she said and did. She was a ticking time bomb waiting to go off.”

“That, Jaune, is a part of what we need to discuss.” Glynda sat on the single chair and patted her lap.

“Um?”

“Come sit down.” Smiling, she let the façade drop and guided him to her, leaning him back until he sat in her lap. Glynda was taller than he was, so the reverse in roles didn’t feel quite so out of place. Her hands wrapped around his stomach and her nose pressed into the back of his neck. She drew in his scent and made a happy little sound. “Ah, I’ve missed this.”

Swallowing and feeling his cheeks heat up, Jaune fidgeted in her lap. “You were saying about my Semblance?”

“Yes. You specifically told me to love you, but also to want your happiness. I’ve been thinking on that over the day and trying to discern the limits of your ability. One of the mistakes you made with your family was a lack of intent. You told them what to do, not what to _feel_ about what they are doing. To give you an example, your sister’s partner, Terra, was told to follow your orders, but she rebels against it, at least as best she can.”

That was true, though nothing he didn’t already know.

“I, on the other hand, was told to love you and want to make you happy. Knowing that I’ll be fired if our relationship gets out, and that lack of access to me would make you unhappy, I fully want to keep our secret hidden.”

“I see.” He swallowed. “You’re not… You’re not angry at me? I mean, you’re like Terra. You _know_ what I did t you. You know you’re only feeling this way because of my Semblance. I raped you.”

“I know.” Glynda nuzzled his neck. “But I wasn’t always a happy woman, Jaune. I was proud of my position in Beacon and my accomplishments, but that also made me lonely. Few men were interested in someone as stern as me. Those that were, I felt little for.”

Her hands traced up to his chest, over his heart.

“Perhaps it’s cheating, but this is what I always imagined love to feel like. This absolute certainty, this heat, this burning feeling in my chest. It’s probably _better_ than real love because I feel it so wholly. There’s no doubt, no confusion and no mixed feelings.” She kissed his neck and spoke each word slowly. “I. Love. You.”

“B-But it’s fake.”

“Does it sound like that bothers me?” She caught his cheek with one hand and brought his lips to hers, smothering him with a kiss that was more passion than skill. One designed to convey feeling. “I’ve never felt like this before, so alive.” She took his hand and brought it to her left breast. “Can you feel my heart? It’s racing. Racing because of you.”

“I can feel something,” he mumbled, all too aware of Glynda’s bra pushing against her blouse, and a raised section against the palm of his hand.

“The _cause_ of this love may not be real, but the emotions I feel are. They are induced by your Semblance, yes, but it only gave me the push. My feelings are real, as is the joy I feel right now.”

“Joy…? You – You _like_ it?”

“Yes.” Glynda sighed and brought one hand to her cheek, looking away. “Before, I was living every day as it came, finding a little pleasure in my work or the kinds words of my friends and colleagues here at Beacon, but having no real passion. I was not unhappy, but I wasn’t happy either. I was content but not fulfilled.”

Jaune swallowed, knowing what was to come. A part of him felt bigger than he was, genuinely happy himself for the first time. His Semblance had _helped_ someone. Although… was she only saying that because she didn’t have a choice? Because she knew this would make him happy, and that was what he’d demanded of her?

“Now? My blood sings when I see you. I feel such a rush of cheer and joy-”

“All of it because of my Semblance.”

“But all of it real.” Glynda pressed. “All of it something I never had before. I don’t regret how you raped me, only that you didn’t do it sooner.”

With that horrifying sentence, she leaned in to kiss him once more, slipping her tongue between his lips and taking hold of his own. She wasn’t experienced like his mother was; it was clear Glynda had never truly had a lover before now. Maybe the brief encounter – she hadn’t been a virgin – but no one to truly practice on.

“I’m happier than I’ve ever been and I’m still myself. I still love my job. I still respect and admire my colleagues and I still have the same loyalties I had before, just another on top. I’m happy, Jaune. I’m finally, truthfully, happy. And it’s all because of you…”

Put like that, he couldn’t help but relax just a little. It _was_ cheating, Glynda was right about that, but at least he hadn’t harmed her as he had his family. It was a suggestion, small as it was, that his Semblance might be used for good.

“We still need to know more about your Semblance, however.” She pushed away from him, almost reluctantly. “Knowledge is the first step to understanding, and aside from making you happier if you know more, it’ll prevent any further mistakes, keeping us both safe.”

“That sounds like a good idea. I wanted to know more but… it’s not been easy to test it. Not without dragging people in and changing them forever.”

“I can help with that. As a teacher, I have access to students almost on demand. They can be test subjects.”

“Test subjects…?”

“Nothing you would consider cruel,” she assured him. “Simple oral samples in drinks to test. It’s in both out interests to prevent too many people becoming your… I suppose we’d call them thralls.”

“R – Right.” He couldn’t say he liked that term. “What kinds of tests?”

“Things such as how long the suggestions last for oral ingestion, whether that suggestion can be delivered via a recording of your voice or written words and, of course, whether it can effect men.”

Jaune cringed. “I’m not… I mean, there’s nothing wrong with being that way but I’m not-”

“Relax. I will just need a small sample to place in the drink of the next boy to come to detention. We’ll do a simple test that they won’t remember, and with some silly command like placing a hand on their head. It’s important to know what you can do, however. What if Mr Winchester, for example, were to find out about us and try to get you expelled and me fired? We’d need to know what measures we can take against him.”

“I get it. Just small tests…?”

“Just small tests,” she promised, stroking his stomach under his top. Her warm hands played over his skin and he found himself relaxing further into her. “We’ll also need to work on your wording. For instance, your command with me was better but not perfect. If you had gone too far into telling me to love you and keep you happy, what would there be to stop me deciding Beacon is making you unhappy? Or that it’s unsafe and I should take you somewhere you can’t be hurt? I could whisk you away to live in the mountains, locking you in my basement and keeping you happy on a cocktail of drugs and sex. You would be trapped in your own mind, unable to escape, but you would be – by definition – very, very happy.”

He shivered. “What’s to stop you?”

“The fact you left me with some free will, luckily. You told me to love you and want you to be happy, but not to dedicate my life to that or think of nothing else. As such, I can balance your happiness with mine. You want to stay in Beacon and so do I. This is the career I chose for myself. Yes, you might be _happier_ a drooling wreck of pleasure, but you didn’t tell me to make you `the happiest man alive`, just `happy`. I have the choice of showing some moderation.”

Okay. So no demands that were _too_ specific or turned people crazy. By that definition, he shouldn’t demand anything impossible either or that person might kill themselves trying to achieve it. This really was a much bigger responsibility than he’d expected.

The trick looked to be in the wording, and in giving people just enough freedom to continue their lives as normal. Glynda was right, he had to learn more about this to avoid making mistakes that might cost him and other people their lives.

“You’re a lot better at this than me,” Jaune admitted. “All this planning. I’ve just been running around like an idiot messing up.”

“I’m a teacher. And an adult. It comes with the territory.” Kissing his neck again, Glynda reached down to unbutton his pants. “Don’t worry. I’ll help you every step of the way. After all, I’d be heartbroken if anything happened to you.”

Glynda fished him out of his underwear and held him as he slowly hardened, growing to his full six inches. She wrapped her warm fingers around his shaft and began to work them up and down slowly, blowing warm air into his ear as she did.

“I thought we’d take a little sample now,” she whispered. “Let me take care of everything~”

“Hah.” Jaune leaned back, letting his body relax as her hands wrapped around his stomach to play with him. “Hm. Yeah. T-That sounds good.”

Even if her actions earlier that morning had taken the edge off, his lust had come back by lunchtime with a vengeance. It hadn’t been enough to dampen his good mood but having her hands on him now was a relief he couldn’t ignore. Better still, Glynda was a willing participant, for a certain definition of the word. She moved her hands slowly up and down his length, drawing her fingers together over the head of his cock and trailing them down again, tickling her fingertips over his base and balls, then gripping him again and pumping.

Even if she was middle-aged, there was no denying Glynda’s beauty, or the softness of her hands. He leaned into her, smelling the perfume on her neck and leaning his head back to kiss her chin. She made a happy little sound and leaned down to catch his lips, stroking him just that little harder as she did.

“I love this,” he whispered.

“Me too.” Her forehead leaned down to press against his temple. “And I have a little gift for you as well,” she added. “Something to reward you for being so willing to do a little extra homework on your Semblance. It’s important for a teacher to reward her students, hm?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Good. Watch this.”

He immediately missed Glynda’s hands when she let go of him and leaned forward. One wrapped around his stomach, keeping him secured in her lap as the other reached for the computer in front of them and moved the mouse to the side, bringing the black screen to life. There was a login sequence and Glynda typed in a password with one hand.

“Tempers can run high in a school and given that we train our students to be more than capable of killing one another, it’s important we have the means to catch any would-be murders. Fortunately, nothing like that has ever happened but that doesn’t mean we can just skimp on security. We always need to prepare for the worst case scenario.”

Opening a few folders, Glynda dug through them, all the while Jaune watched with only half his attention, the other half focused on the feeling of her breasts pushing into his back and her warm legs supporting him. One thing he wasn’t a fan of was how cold and lonely his balls felt, and he whined piteously.

“Patience.” Glynda kissed his neck again. “You’ll enjoy this. I promise.”

Clicking on a file, Glynda leaned back as all the screens in front of them lit up, showing various angles of what looked like the men’s locker room. The row of lockers on the back, the benches for changing and even one camera showing the showers. “I don’t understand,” he said. “It’s the men’s changing rooms.”

“It’s not the men’s,” she whispered, pressing the play button.

The video began to play – the door swinging open immediately as Yang walked in, flanked by Blake and followed by the rest of her team, Pyrrha, Nora and the all the girls in his class. Jaune’s mouth fell open, then fell further when Yang reached down with both hands and drew off her top in one motion, tossing her sweaty hair to the side as her breasts jiggled, her black bra struggling to hold them in place.

Jaune’s cock leapt to attention and was quickly found by Glynda’s hand again. He moaned immediately, lost in her touch and with his eyes glued to the screens. This – if this was real – then he was watching his best friends getting naked right now. Spying on them.

“It’s not happening live,” she murmured into his ear. “This is from yesterday, after class. There’s one in the men’s too. Due to the risk of people using it for ill, only Ozpin can access the men’s changing room and only I can access the women’s. We don’t use them often, but if there was ever an injury or accusations of bullying, we would be able to find out the truth.”

On the screen, Weiss brought her hands behind her back and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor. Her pale skin shone on the camera, glimmering from a light layer of sweat present over her porcelain skin. Turning to the locker and ignoring the camera entirely, she opened it up and unbuttoned her bra, removing it. Jaune could just make out the swell of her diminutive breasts and the tiny pink nubs that were her nipples.

The fact she had no idea he was watching made it all the better and Jaune let his legs spread wide open, wondering what the proud and often angry girl would say if she could see him now, sat watching her getting changed while Glynda rubbed him off. She’d be furious, obviously. And yet here he was doing just that, and she had no idea. She was in Vale being fleeced for money by her team.

Weiss responded to something off to the side, turning and planting her hands on her hip and giving Glynda and he a perfect view of her front. He thought for a moment that she didn’t have any pubic hair at all, but realised it was as white as her hair. Wow. Even though Weiss’ breasts may have been small, her slim body was still gorgeous, and she had hips that filled out, giving her a graceful shape.

Glynda’s fingers tweaked the head of his shaft, her thumb rubbing gently over his opening as she looked at Weiss with him over one shoulder, seemingly enjoying the moment just as much, if not more, than he was. “She always turned you down before, didn’t she? Silly girl. So proud and arrogant despite achieving so little with her own hands. I’m sure she’d be upset if she knew what we were doing.”

“Yeah.” He swallowed. “She would be.”

“Then we’ll just have to not tell her. Whenever you want to see it, we can do this.” Glynda caressed his balls with one hand, cupped him and squeezed. His cock twitched in her other hand, pulsing against her fingers. “It’s my little reward for being such a good student.” She licked the shell of his ear. “Being my little teacher’s pet.”

“Is – ah – Is this alright?”

“No.” Glynda admitted it freely. “But who will know? The only one who can access it is me and I’m not going to tell anyone. Relax. Enjoy it.” She nodded forward. “Look, Miss Rose and Miss Belladonna are in the showers.”

Ruby was spinning happily, arms held out wide and body on full display as she turned on her heels, enjoying the warm water rushing against her and leaving _nothing_ to the imagination. Gods, she was bigger than Weiss. Ruby’s boobs weren’t small, but on her tiny frame they looked so round and plump. Her skin was smooth and taut, and her legs – he’d never realised how sexy Ruby’s legs were, hidden as they were in her stockings.

The fact that she was possibly his best friend at Beacon only made it better, especially since she had no idea he was watching this. He couldn’t wait to see her again and think back on this moment, on how he’d watched her shower and she had no way of knowing.

Blake was the classical beauty, long, flowing black hair and curves to die for. She still wore her bow – even in the shower – but she had her head back and face up, water running down her smooth neck, over the swell of her breasts and down her taut stomach. Stood slightly to the side, the curve of her behind could just be made out. On another camera, he got the perfect angle and could see her ass in all its splendour.

_It’s even better than I imagined._ Blake had told him to stop looking, to stop leering at her. This definitely wasn’t what she’d had in mind, but it was one way of getting around that problem. Why chase her skirt when she walked away, when he could do this? On the screen, Blake dropped her bar of soap. Without a single bit of hesitation, she bent over.

“Oh God,” he moaned, legs going weak, body falling into Glynda as she stroked him. “Oh shit!”

Blake stood again, rubbing the soap across her arms and never once knowing that she’d given someone she’d dismissed so easily a perfect view of her nubile pussy.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this. I can’t believe I’m _seeing_ this.”

“Do you like it?”

“I…”

He shouldn’t. He knew that. This was all kinds of wrong, all kinds of unfair. Team RWBY were his friends and yet here he was, watching them undress and shower while they had no defence against him. A better person would stop. Jaune wanted to be the better person.

“Be honest with me. With yourself. I’m not going to hate you.” Glynda’s hands were so soft, so warm. “It’s a yes or no question, so don’t overthink it. Do you like it?”

“I… I like it.” He swallowed, afraid of what he’d just admitted. “I love it. I shouldn’t but… god, it’s so hot to see them like that. And they’ve got no idea.”

“There. That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Glynda leaned her chin on his shoulder, humming as she squeezed and ran her fingers over the head of his cock, working his precum down his length until her hand could glide more easily over his skin. “You shouldn’t be afraid of your desires. Everyone has them. Do you think Miss Belladonna doesn’t look at men she finds attractive? Do you think Miss Xiao Long hasn’t stifled her moans into her fist as she touches herself late at night? It’s a natural reaction to feel this aroused.”

“But not to take advantage of people,” he wheezed, fighting the pleasure, the draw. “They use their Semblances to do good. I… We should stop. This isn’t fair.”

Jaune made no attempt to make Glynda stop.

“The only reason people don’t use them for things like this is because they can’t get away with it. If they could, they would. Besides, you’re not harming anyone. They’ll never find out.” She bit his ear. “And I don’t mind. I like it. I like having our little secret.”

“O-Only because I made you like it,” Jaune gasped, stomach flipping and mind spinning. “I told you to love everything about me, no matter how horrid.”

“Does that change the fact I like it? Maybe I wouldn’t have before, but I do now.” Glynda looked forward. “Hm. Miss Nikos has a nice body, doesn’t she?”

Wide-eyed, Jaune stared at the screen in time to see Pyrrha remove her bra. Her breasts were neither too small nor too large, instead perfectly matched to her body. Perky, round and incredibly soft-looking, her nipples were darker than Weiss’ with a slightly larger areole. His mouth watered at the sight of them and he felt his dick twitch.

_No,_ he told himself. _She’s your partner. She’s doing everything she can to help you through your problems. To help you get better and be a proper huntsman._

And yet there was no denying how much he liked what he saw. The carpets matched the drapes, burning a fiery red before his eyes. Pyrrha ran her hands down her stomach, tracing the contours of her abs, powerful muscles showing through her creamy skin.

Pyrrha wanted to help him, right? Maybe – Maybe she would be okay with this.

As long as it helped him…

Swallowing, and not really believing his own thoughts, Jaune leaned back and placed his hands on Glynda’s legs, stroking her thighs through her stockings and letting her run her fingers up and down his cock, stroking and rubbing him as he watched Pyrrha rub herself down.

“Which of them would you like right here, right now?” Glynda whispered into his ear suddenly.

“W-What?”

“Imagine it,” she said, licking his neck. “Which of them would you want between your legs right now, on their knees looking up at you with their mouth wide open.” Glynda rubbed him harder and aimed his shaft down at an imaginary figure. “Yang? Blake? Maybe little Ruby, so trusting and innocent? Would you like to shower your cum all over her face?”

A bolt of lightning raced through his body and his back arched, hips pushing up into Glynda’s hand. “Ahh. Oh shit, w-what are you saying…? That… I… ah.” He bit his lip, sweat beading on his forehead. His breath came out in harsh pants as he tried not to think of what she was saying. “Hah. Hah…”

“Or maybe you’d like Nora again, so she could finish off where I so cruelly interrupted you. That little slut was so eager to swallow your load. So easy to trick with some pancakes. How hard would it be to do that again and have her here sucking on your cock like a hungry little whore?”

“S-Shit.” His toes curled in his shoes. His fingers dug into Glynda’s thighs.

“Or Miss Nikos, your own partner. Hm. It would be nice to see _her_ turned into a little slut, wouldn’t it? Addled by your Semblance until she becomes nothing more than a pet for your pleasure, walking on all fours and presenting herself to you. Mewling like a-”

“N-No.” Jaune panted, skin flushed and body shaking uncontrollably. He couldn’t take his eyes off the screens, however. His eyes flicked between Pyrrha and Weiss, then to Yang as she entered the showers with her tits swaying and her hair reaching down to the middle of her back. He groaned, especially when Yang cupped both breasts and let the water run down them.

“Don’t lie to me, Jaune. And don’t lie to yourself. I want you to be happy, and I have _no concerns_ over how that happens.” Stroking him harder, she blew warm air onto his neck. “If that means I have to share you, I’m not only willing. I’m eager. One other, two, ten? I’m fine with a hundred, so long as you’re happy. I love you too much to feel jealous.”

“I – I don’t w-want to use my Semblance like – ah – like that. I… I’m trying to stop.”

Trying and failing, failing so hard. The current situation proved that, and there was no denying how much he loved what was happening. Glynda’s hands were soft and warm, and also wet thanks to his precum. And what he was seeing on screen. Gods, it was incredible. Wrong, absolutely wrong, but amazing.

“You’re holding yourself to an unreasonable standard. Do you think people don’t use their Semblances to their own advantage? Did you know that before Beacon started, Miss Xiao Long used hers to trash a bar in Vale? Hundreds of thousands in damage, not to mention people badly hurt. Some of them were criminals, but she caused a mass panic of regular people. And Miss Rose uses her speed to get to lessons on time, while Miss Schnee no doubt uses her glyphs in a similar fashion. Semblances are tools to be used.”

“N-No. I don’t want to!” He gritted his teeth. “Stop it.”

“I know you want to,” she whispered. “But okay. There’s nothing wrong with a little bit of fantasy though, is there?”

No. Not in imagining it, there wasn’t.

“So who would it be?” she asked, pumping his shaft quickly, driving him towards the edge. “Whose face are you going to shoot that load over? Who do you want to cover in your cum?” Glynda’s breath picked up behind him, matching his as she took him in one hand, squeezed, and pumped faster and faster still. “Tell me, Jaune. Tell me who I’m aiming this lovely cock at. Tell me which slut we’re panting white right now!”

Her hand working up and down him brought him to the edge. Moving faster and faster still, and with her words filling his mind with images, he couldn’t help but see the girls in question before him, knelt with confused expressions as if they had no idea what was happening. Weiss, Yang, Ruby, their faces flashed before him, drawing a ragged moan. But one brought a bigger reaction, all thanks to her dismissive expression scant days before.

“Blake!” Jaune cried. “I’m cumming on Blake!”

Glynda aimed his dick down. “Do it,” she hissed. “Cover that snooty bitch’s face with your cum.”

“Argh!” His cock pulsed and erupted. His entire body spasmed and he would have fallen if not for one of Glynda’s hands catching around his stomach and holding him still against her. He bucked in her lap, his bare ass moving over her smooth thighs as he came, shooting a rope of cum into Glynda’s cupped hand, which had ridden down and closed over the head of his penis, catching his hot cum as it pumped out of him. “Ah. Ugh. Hah.”

As always, his orgasm left him exhausted. He leant back, watching as some sticky white dribbled down around Glynda’s fingers, most of his discharge pooling in the palm of her hand as she opened it up, revealing that she’d caught the majority.

“Good boy,” she purred into his neck. “Such a good boy. Hm. Your teacher loves you.”

Seeing that he had no more to give, Glynda let go of him, raising her knees slightly so he fell back onto her and not off and onto the floor. The hand that had been on his stomach reached over to the desk, picking up a small glass jar which she held her fingers over, letting his seed drip down her long digits and into the container. It pooled in the bottom, the viscous material spreading out slowly and only filling about half an inch up the sides.

“A shame Miss Belladonna isn’t here to experience that. I can just imagine the look on her face.”

Glynda chuckled and screwed the cap onto the little container, setting it aside. Jaune’s eyes were still locked on the screens, though the girls were getting changed again.

“If you ever want to watch these again, just tell me,” she said. “I’ll always be willing to make time for you. It may seem unfair to them, but they’ll never know.”

“I guess it would keep them safe as well,” he said, finding some small comfort in having an excuse for essentially violating his friends’ privacy. “If I’m not getting turned on all the time, I won’t run the risk of using my Semblance on them and hurting them.”

Glynda’s hands rubbed his chest and shoulder. Her eyes were warm and soft, unusually so for her. She was always so uncompromising in class. It was such a difference and it made her look younger. In love.

“And if you do change your mind, I can have Miss Belladonna there between your knees for real.”

“No. We can’t…”

“We can,” Glynda said easily. “I’m her teacher. How hard would it be for me to call her for a little detention? We could feed her it in a glass of water.” Her hands ran over his stomach as she kissed his shoulder. “Or maybe you’d prefer to do the deed yourself. With my Semblance, I could hold her down for you.”

He could see it, imagine it so easily. Intentionally or not, Glynda could get him access to anyone he wanted, anyone in Beacon. If you couldn’t trust Glynda Goodwitch, who could you trust? It was tempting. So very tempting.

“I don’t need anyone else.” He scrunched his eyes shut. “I don’t want to be a monster.”

“You shouldn’t think of yourself so negatively. I’m _happier_ for you using your Semblance on me. What’s to say other people won’t be as well?”

“W – What…?”

“Consider it. Do you think Miss Schnee is happy with the pressure from her family, or that everyone in Beacon is the happiest they can be? What if you made it so that being with you made them happy instead?”

“Then I’d be brainwashing them.”

“You’d be changing their priorities,” she countered. “Weiss would still be Weiss. Yang would still be Yang. They’d just be happy when they’re around you. Their dreams, personalities and everything else would be untouched. All you’d be doing is making them happier than they can ever be.”

It was so tempting, such a tempting argument. He could cure depression, he could heal a broken heart, he could bring someone back from the brink of suicide.

And all he’d need to do was rape their bodies and minds.

“I can’t. I… It’s wrong. Forcing this on you was wrong and I’m a monster for it, but it was necessary to keep my family safe, and at least you came out okay. If I risk it on more people, I’m just going to mess up and hurt them.”

“I wish you wouldn’t keep calling yourself a monster, Jaune. You’re not.”

“I am!”

“Would a monster care this much for the people around him?” Smiling kindly, she rubbed her hand in circles over his heart. Despite his tension, the action was soothing, and he leaned back into her, relaxing into her warmth. “I can think of so many people who would use this power to make a harem of slaves for his pleasure. That you do not proves you’re no monster. Just a man with a big power and an even bigger responsibility.”

That… Was she right? He could see the logic there. Some of it. The words calmed his soul even as she calmed his raging hormones. “Thank you,” he whispered, leaning back and turning his head to the side, closing his eyes and seeking her lips. “Thank you, Glynda.”

Glynda’s met his, her warm tongue brushing against him. What she lacked in practice, she more than made up for with raw passion, turning his body into hers as she leaned forward and cupped his face with both hands.

“I really do love you,” she whispered, parting just a few inches, close enough that her warm breath washed over his lips and that he could see every pore and mark on her skin. “I love everything about you, even the parts that you seem to hate.” She leaned in to kiss him again, a short and sweet kiss that left him speechless. “I just think you’d be so much happier if you could learn to accept yourself for who you are.” Her nose brushed against his. “Your flaws and darker thoughts as well.”

“I’m fine with how I am. Let’s just leave it at that.”

“If you say so.” Glynda held onto him, letting him regain his strength as he sat in her lap. “Do you want to see another class getting dressed?” she asked suddenly. “Maybe one of the older years? There are a lot of very pretty girls.”

Spent as he was, there was a stir from his crotch.

It was betraying their trust, but Glynda had a point in that they wouldn’t know. In that case, who was really the victim? As long as neither he nor Glynda revealed this to anyone, those people would go on living normal lives. A victimless crime.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

Smiling, Glynda pushed up off the seat and let him sit on it instead, moving over to the computer and looking through the files. Apparently satisfied, she opened up one set of video that showed him an upper year set. One girl with brown hair and long bunny ears caught his eye, as well as her apparent teammate, who wore dark shades and a beret. The one with the beret was teasing the other, cupping her tits and whispering something into her ears that had the first flushing bright red. As they began to undress, Jaune leaned back, watching with a crooked smile.

Soft hands pushed his knees apart as Glynda knelt before him, resting her elbows atop his legs and leaned forward to breathe hot air directly onto his slowly hardening penis. Reaching down, the teacher popped the top few buttons of her blouse. Her breasts, large and full, fell out almost immediately, encased in a lacey black bra which Glynda drew down, revealing her wonderful tits and her swollen areole.

“Now that I have enough to run some tests, the rest is all for me,” she whispered, leaning forward. Her breasts settled on either side of his shaft, pushing down against his pelvis as he felt himself be swallowed into and between her tits.

Moving up and down, she rubbed herself against him, squashing him between the soft mounds and licking the tip of his cock whenever it peeked up above her cleavage. Seeing her doing that, his teacher, Miss Goodwitch, brought his lust back to the fore with the force of an avalanche. She looked up at him through her glasses, extending her tongue and rubbing it in circles around him.

“Have you been a good student today, Mr Arc?” she asked, going back to her stern and uncompromising tone. “Have you done your homework?”

“I have, Miss Goodwitch.”

“Hm. And do you _deserve_ to have me suck you off, Mr Arc? Do you think you’ve _earned_ this?”

“Yes.” His breathing quickened. “I’ve been good, Miss Goodwitch. Real good.”

“Hmph.” Glynda leaned just a little closer, brushing her lips against his cock. “I believe that I will be the judge of that.”

Without a word, Glynda leaned down and engulfed him in one go, working her head back and forth over his cock and making loud gulping noises as she did. Letting his legs press against her arms, he placed his hands on her head, stroking her hair as she took him into her mouth and swirled her tongue over and around him.

As she did, his attention went back to the screens, just in time to see Velvet Scarlatina embarrassedly lower her towel and step into the showers with so many other girls of various, shapes sizes and colours.

All of them exposed for his viewing pleasure.

 


	8. Silencing a Witness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune is on top of the world after three weeks of carnal games with his favourite professor, but he only has to let his guard down once to risk it all. When an unsuspecting student discovers a secret she ought not to have, it's do or die, and Glynda Goodwitch isn't willing to give up on the man she loves.
> 
> No matter what it takes.

* * *

 

 

 

In the three weeks that had passed since he took her, Glynda proved her worth a hundred times over, not just in terms of taking care of his needs but also in planning, training and helping Jaune understand his Semblance.

More than any of that, she provided direction. Guidance.

She looked up as he entered her office unannounced, a frown on her face and some angry words on her lips – words that died the moment she saw him. Her eyes widened for a moment, then a smile blossomed. She sat back, putting her pen down from something she’d been marking. The little reactions like that told him she really did love him. She couldn’t help it, but in some strange and twisted way, he made her happy.

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” he asked, sliding the lock shut behind him. “You look busy.”

“No.” Her smile faltered. “Well, yes, I am busy, but I’d enjoy the distraction.” She stood as he came near, leaned in and brushed her lips softly against his. Their lips moulded, tongues brushing against one another.

She’d become a better kisser. There was a lot of opportunities to practice.

“I’m just marking homework,” she said, sitting down again and letting him take a seat opposite. “The scourge of teachers everywhere. Don’t ask to see yours. Even if I love you, it’s better you do your work on time and on your own.”

“I know, I know. You won’t go easy on me because I need to learn to survive.”

“That’s right. I’m glad you understand.”

Hard not to when she told him it all the time. There was no mercy in class or training. In fact, she went harder on him than ever now that she had an emotional interest in keeping him alive. Only the best huntsmen lived long lives, and with his having cheated into Beacon, he needed more training than most.

It wasn’t all sex with Glynda.

“I can leave if you’re distracted,” he said.

“No. Stay. I can mark and talk. I’m only looking for key points, not reading the full essays.”

He wanted to ask why she’d made them write full essays in that case but decided against it. If she thought it necessary, then it was because she had good reason to. She wasn’t one for wasting time. She hadn’t wasted time on his Semblance, either.

“Did you…” He swallowed. “Did you test my Semblance today?”

“I did.” Her eyes were on the sheet of paper, pen flicking occasionally to write something. “A recording didn’t work. The subject still entered the trance state from swallowing your seed, but I couldn’t command her to do anything despite the recording you and I made.”

“How does that make sense?”

“It both does and doesn’t. Semblances aren’t easy to understand, Jaune, but most require the person to use them. Though it may sound strange, it’s not a big surprise that a recording of your voice wouldn’t do. It is, after all, just sound waves recorded on a disc. You can’t record and use a Semblance remotely.”

Put like that he could understand it. “So my Semblance has two components, then.”

“Yes.” She smiled without looking up. “You’re learning.”

“I have a good teacher.”

“Flatterer. It does seem like your Semblance comes in two parts, though. Your semen, which still affected her despite your lack of presence, and then your voice, which didn’t affect her. You could call them the bullet and the trigger if you like.”

“I’d rather avoid killing connotations.”

“Fair enough. We’ll just call it `voice` then.” Glynda paused to finish one of the pages, writing a quick note on the bottom in red pen before moving onto the next.

He waited for her to finish. Glynda had been adamant they do tests as quickly as possible and wasn’t afraid to use her influence to enable them. They hadn’t _abused_ any of the students, but she’d taken plenty of his semen to test. They’d also tried it on men, using Cardin as an unwilling participant. Not anally but spiking his drink when he came in to discuss his bullying.

It hadn’t worked. Men were immune it seemed. He was kind of upset about that because it would have been nice to order Cardin to stop being a cunt to him and the faunus around Beacon. Glynda was more concerned at the potential weakness in his Semblance. If men couldn’t be influenced, then his Semblance couldn’t be used to cover his mistakes.

Thinking so much about it reminded him of the other reason he’d come to her office.

“Are you too busy for… you know…”

“I do have to finish this tonight,” she said, still marking. “Honestly, I should have had it done a few nights ago but I allowed our time together to get in the way. I don’t think I can delay it any further, not without Ozpin asking why.”

“Ah.” He tried not to let his disappointment show. “That’s fine. I don’t want to be a bother.”

“You’re never a bother, Jaune. Although...” Glynda stood and pushed her chair back, moving it out of the way entirely. She leaned forward, keeping her elbows on the desk and pen in hand, homework before her, but she pushed her lower body out and stood with her legs spread. “There’s no reason you can’t help yourself.”

His crotch tightened.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to get you in trouble.”

“Like I said, I can mark with only half my attention. As long as you’re content with me not being much of an active partner, this is fine. You can just use me and finish inside.”

The idea of having sex with someone who wasn’t paying attention was a strange one, but not as alien to him as it should have been. His sisters hadn’t been able to tell what was happening to them most of the time and had basically been ignoring him as well. He stood and made his way around Glynda’s body, trailing his fingers across her blouse and skirt, then running them over the curve of her large, delectable ass. His hand ran lower, over the top and down to where her skirt has ridden up. His fingers played over her tights, feeling her warm skin beneath.

It was selfish sex, surely. Sex while she was working. But, well, if she was okay with it, then why not?

He rolled her skirt up and hooked his hands under, running them up her thighs to the waistband of her tights. He pulled them down, watching her smooth skin slowly reveal itself. The whole time, Glynda remained focused on the homework, occasionally marking down a wrong answer or flipping a page.

She’d worn black knickers today. He loved those.

Leaving her tights bunched up around her thighs, he pulled her knickers to the side, not even bothering to remove them as he gazed lovingly down on her pussy, already slick and ready for him. He wasted no time in pushing his own pants down, freeing his cock and stepping in behind her. The moment his legs touched hers, he sighed, her warmth and the desperate relief washing over him.

Glynda, probably hearing him, laughed. “Desperate much? Did you miss me that badly?”

“It was a long day.” He guided himself to her with one hand, the other holding her knickers aside. Her cunt, so used to him by now, swallowed him easily, and he sank into her, closing his eyes and groaning in relief. “I had – ah – Yang being a pain. She – hm – figured out something changed with me.”

“Oh? What about?”

“Just the way I’m acting.” He let go of her knickers, feeling them slap against his shaft, the rest of him buried inside her. He moved his hands to either side of her ass, holding her still as he started to thrust into her. Glynda’s body shook but she stayed focused, working as he fucked her. “She said I’ve been – ah – too happy of late. Hm. Asked if I’d gotten laid.”

“And you reacted, I take it.”

“S – Sorry…”

He’d flushed, stammered and tried to deny it, but he’d probably done that a little too hard. What had been an obvious joke from Yang soon gathered a shocked expression, then a massive smile followed by a bout of teasing. Weiss had dismissed it, along with Ruby, Pyrrha and Nora, but Blake had looked at him over her book for a moment and then nodded. Yang and Blake knew.

“They don’t know who,” he gasped, trembling as he drew as far out as he could, watching the slick flesh of Glynda’s pussy cling to him. He pushed back inside, leaning against her soft cheeks. “They probably – hm – think it’s a student.”

“Oh, I’m sure. It’s the obvious conclusion. I wouldn’t worry about it.” Glynda took a moment to switch the paper she was marking with another and brush a strand of golden hair from before her face, acting so prim and proper despite the student railing her over her desk. “If anything, it should help provide a convenient excuse for you. You should make up someone you’re dating in Vale just in case they press for answers.”

“Sure!” Not now, no chance, not with his body melting into Glynda’s. He bent over her, wrapping his arms around her stomach and moulding into her back. Something about the way she kept working, almost like she was ignoring him, excited him. He began to thrust into her harder, biting down on his lip to stave off his orgasm, trying to see if he could make her react.

She hummed and tutted, marking something wrong and pushing it aside. God, she didn’t even care that he was fucking her. She wasn’t even paying attention, just letting him use her pussy however he wished. 

That was hot.

“There are other things we need to try,” she said, somehow multitasking homework, sex and conversation. “For instance, does your Semblance work anally?”

“Does it – ah – make a difference? If I can – hm – have sex anally, I can have sex normally.”

“Yes, but it’s still key to test it. If it works in every orifice, then what are the limits? You don’t want to masturbate, not clean it properly and then fragments of it _in the air_ influence your teammates by accident. That is how disasters occur. At least if we can rule out anal, we can know there’s no risk of it being contaminated that way.”

“O – Okay, sure.” He couldn’t say no in a situation like this. And all the talk of anal had him focusing on Glynda’s tight little asshole. He’d taken it plenty of times already. Unable to help himself, he spat down onto it, leaving saliva bunched above. Using his thumb, he pushed it into the hole, then dug his thumb inside.

Glynda grunted as the digit slid inside.

Oh, she’d felt that one.

“S – Secondly, we need to think of your team.”

“My team?”

“Yes.” Glynda slapped the pen down, breathing a little heavier as he fucked her pussy and fingered her asshole. “And I mean in terms of contingency plans. If any woman was to discover the truth, you could deal with that without harming them. If a man finds out, it’s going to be more complicated. Neither of us would grieve if Mr Winchester was expelled to keep this hidden, but what if it’s someone closer to you like your teammate, Lie Ren?”

“He’s a friend. I don’t want him involved.”

“Exactly. And yet if you make a single mistake around him, there’s going to be no recourse for either of us. If your Semblance worked on men, we’d have at least had the chance of artificially forcing it onto him and causing him to forget. Now? You cannot afford to make a single mistake around him.”

“I’ll be careful.”

“You were _careful_ with your family,” Glynda pointed out, looking back over her shoulder with flushed cheeks. “You were careful with me. Your `careful` isn’t good enough.”

That was another thing that surprised him; how Glynda was so willing to criticise. She didn’t pull her punches. Jaune winced and looked away, accepting the admonishment for what it was. “I need to be better…”

“You do.” Glynda pushed her hips back into him and rolled them slightly. It seemed like her efforts to ignore him weren’t going as planned. Her pen lay abandoned, the homework unattended to. “There’s nothing – ah, hm - wrong in making mistakes, only in failing to learn from them. Rather than – hah - convincing yourself you’ll not reveal anything in front of him, we should plan how to – ah – deal with it _if_ it happens.”

“Yeah. That’s a good idea.” Despite the serious conversation, he didn’t stop pumping into her, or pushing his thumb into her ass, all the way up to the knuckle. That didn’t leave him in much of a position to think, though. He outsourced that to Glynda. “Um. Plans?”

“Plans,” she agreed mid-pant. “My first suggestion is that you never use your Semblance in your dorm. The reasons should be obvious there. You can do it in your bathroom if you like, and if you know he is out, but it would be safer to bring any women to my office instead.”

“I said I don’t want to-”

“Jaune. This is planning for eventualities, not planning what to do. _If_ you decide to use your Semblance on someone. I’m not saying you will, but there are plenty of reasons you might.”

“Right.” He nodded and pushed up into her, holding still as his dick throbbed. He could have cum right there but wanted to stretch out the pleasure. Letting himself calm down a little, he started to move again. “So, if I need to, do it here.”

“Yes. Another suggestion might be taking steps to prevent Mr Ren finding out in the first place. If he is too busy paying attention to something else, he’ll be less likely to notice anything wrong. I understand he and Miss Valkyrie are close friends. Could they become more?”

“Get Ren a girlfriend!?” Huh. That wasn’t a bad idea. “Nora and Ren are… I don’t know really. They say they’re not, but they might be. It’s really complicated, and both deny it. Yang thinks they’re definitely into one another, but even Pyrrha says they might just be close friends.”

“Look into it,” Glynda said. “And if Miss Valkyrie _is_ interested, consider giving her a push.”

“I’m not using my Semblance to enslave her into Ren.”

“Jaune…” Glynda rolled her eyes. “Friends have been setting up friends for centuries, often without the aid of a mind-controlling Semblance. I’m not asking you to enthral her, just to help set them up. Enlist Miss Nikos if you wish, or Miss Xiao Long. She seems the type to enjoy that kind of thing.”

“Oh. Yeah…”

“And if worst comes to worst, your Semblance _still is_ an option. I won’t push it, though. I know you don’t want to think of using it.”

“I don’t. All I want to think of right now is fucking you!”

“Ha.” Glynda laughed and pushed back, placing both hands flat on the desk and forcing her ass back into his stomach. “Then fuck me, Jaune. Fuck me over Weiss Schnee’s homework. I’m sure that would come as a shock to her.”

Weiss’? He wasn’t sure why, but that turned him on even more. Laughing, he slapped Glynda’s ass and pounded into her. Glynda moaned and pushed back harder, the two slapping their bodies together with repetitive, wet sounds. It was what he’d been waiting for all day, what he’d been aching for since the moment he woke up. And finally, finally, he had his chance to unload all that frustration in Glynda’s tight pussy.

“I’m going to cum!”

“Me, too,” Glynda breathed out. “Do it inside. Cum inside me.”

Jaune groaned and threw his head back, burying himself inside her and unleashing all his pent-up lust into her. It rushed out of him hot and heavy, and the feeling was like someone taking a piss after days without – the crushing, burning relief that ran through his body and out his cock, which pulsed inside her, shooting rope after rope of thick cum into her tight, clenching pussy.

“Ahhh~” He bent over her, holding on as his ass clenched and tightened, erratically jerking his hips forward.

Someone gasped from the door. “Oh my God!”

Jaune looked up. And straight into the wide eyes of a student.

His heart froze.

Not caught by surprise, pinned down or disarmed, Glynda showed him what a true huntress was capable of; she pushed back and _hurled_ him both off _and_ out of her, snatched her crop off the desk and leapt over it, airborne before Jaune had even fallen to the floor. She landed crouched, stockings still bunched at her knees and his own cum leaking from her sex.

It was still faster than what most could have managed. It happened in a flash.

The student, brown hair and a uniform, turned with a bright red face and reached for the door, mortified by what she’d burst into the office and found. “I’m so sorry!” she yelped, almost like she’d been scalded. “I’ll go and – ahh!”

Her legs swept back from under her. She fell face first onto the floor with her arms outstretched and was quickly dragged back from the door with an invisible hand. The door itself slammed shut, the lock putting itself into place with the power of Glynda’s Semblance. He’d been a fool not to lock it himself and his heart was racing.

Glynda caught the girl’s ankle with her hand, pulling her back and pressing a knee into her back, reaching around to cover her mouth before she could scream. The sound was stifled into the palm of her hand. Only then, with the situation contained, did Jaune’s mind kick into gear. By then, it was too late to do anything.

“Velvet Scarlatina,” Glynda said, breathing heavily. Jaune dashed around the desk, skirting the melee naked from the waist down. His cock, already soft, hung between his legs, visible to Velvet’s wide brown eyes. He hadn’t noticed her face or ears before, too startled. “This is bad,” Glynda said. “She saw us. This has to be dealt with.”

Velvet squirmed and howled into Glynda’s hand, eyes wide and afraid.

“What!?” he gasped. “You can’t kill her!”

“Kill-?” Glynda looked at him in confusion then down at Velvet. “Oh. No, I’m not talking about death. Calm down, Miss Scarlatina. No one is dying here today.” The words caused the girl to still, though he wouldn’t say she was calm. Very much the opposite. Her eyes roamed desperately but she stayed still, hoping that if she didn’t struggle, she’d be safe. Glynda focused on him. “You realise what has to be done, Jaune. This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about. We’re fortunate it was Miss Scarlatina to come through that door and not Mr Winchester, or we may very well be discussing murder right now.”

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it! Why hadn’t he locked the door? He always did before. Always! Had he forgotten? Had he gotten used to it? God, why had Velvet chosen now of all times to come up, and not even knocked on the door to announce herself? It didn’t make sense!

_I’m sure I locked the door!_

And what Glynda was saying. The scene looked to be replaying itself; Velvet on the floor face down with someone on her back. Her long legs were bare, and her skirt had ridden up slightly, giving him the perfect view of her white knickers. His chest tightened. Was this really happening again? And again because of how stupid he was?

“T – There has to be another way.”

“Jaune!” Glynda snapped his name and fixed him with a stern look. “This isn’t the time for you to have doubts. She’s discovered me having an affair with a student. I am facing investigation and that will surely lead back to you. Your parents _will_ be notified.”

“Not if she doesn’t tell anyone.”

Velvet, seeing her chance, nodded quickly, looking at him with desperate eyes and ears standing up stiff before Glynda’s face. She nodded as much as Glynda’s hand allowed, making it very clear she’d agree to _anything_ at that moment.

“We can’t accept that,” Glynda said. “Even assuming she tries to keep it secret, there’s a chance she’ll reveal or give something away. If that happens, people are going to ask _how_ this happened. It won’t take them long to contact your mother, and what do you think will happen there if she realises her son has a problem?”

Problem. The words he’d bound his mother by. God, she’d say something crazy and people would be shocked. They’d go investigate her as well and the whole house of cards would come tumbling down.

All from him hesitating.

“You can’t afford to hesitate, Jaune. There’s only one sure-fire way to handle this.” Feeling Velvet struggling again, Glynda said, “And it doesn’t involve killing or expelling her. She will come out alive and well.”

Alive, well, but changed. Jaune covered his face with one hand, still stood there with his dick swinging free. He couldn’t believe this was happening, let alone what Glynda was suggesting. “This never ends well.” he said. “What if using it causes more problems?”

“You have me here this time, Jaune. We’ve spoken about this. I can help come up with the proper words to use.”

It was better than what he’d had before. “I – I don’t think I can go right now.” He looked down at his limp phallus hopelessly. He’d just come in her. Even if the mind was willing, the body was not.

“It’s fine.” Glynda nodded to her desk. “I can’t keep her pinned indefinitely, though. Find me something to gag her with. Velvet, I suggest you do as I say and not struggle. If you co-operate, I can assure you of your safety. You’ll be back with your teammates before the night is out.”

God, Velvet had no idea what was being planned for her. She went limp under Glynda, not exactly _trusting_ the woman pinning her down but knowing she had no choice in the matter.

Jaune ran to the desk and searched through it, finding some white cloth stored in a first aid kit. He brought it back and Glynda fashioned it into a strip she wrapped around Velvet’s face, pushing the meat of it into her mouth. It didn’t silence her completely but the sounds that came forth were muffled and quiet. Enough so that they wouldn’t be heard outside the room.

Glynda used some bandage to tie her hands and feet as well, then stood and picked the girl up, carrying her across the office and to her bedroom, which was connected to the office. Jaune held the door open for them, watching with wide eyes as Glynda carried Velvet bridal style to her bed and laid her down. Taking her already bound wrists, she pinned them up above Velvet’s head and tied them to the headboard, essentially securing Velvet to the bed. Velvet, still clothed but deeply embarrassed, squirmed awkwardly, caught between humiliation and fear. It didn’t look like she could break free.

Taking him in hand, Glynda laid down on Velvet’s left, then made him do the same on her right, the two of them pinning her restrained form between their bodies. Velvet looked between them nervously, still not sure what was going to happen to her. Glynda and he spoke above her, letting her hear everything even if she didn’t understand it. At this point, there wasn’t much reason to keep it secret.

“This is bad, Jaune. We should have been more careful.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I should have locked the door!”

“Appointing blame now serves no one. We’ll simply have to move on and make do with the situation. As I said, we’re lucky it was Miss Scarlatina, though why she came up at this time and unannounced, I have no idea.”

Velvet tried to scream something into the gag, pushing up suddenly with fresh anger in her eyes. She was trying to speak past the gag, desperate to say something, but the words couldn’t be heard. Glynda pushed down on her chest with one hand, holding her against the bed until she went still. Even then, her face was flushed red and she glared at Glynda with uncharacteristic rage.

“You know what has to be done, Jaune.”

“I – I know. Will you help me come up with the right words?”

“Of course.” Glynda smiled and leaned on one elbow, leaving one hand free. It roamed over Velvet’s shirt, over her stomach, fingers plucking at the buttons. Suddenly, she pulled, tugging the bottom of Velvet’s blouse out from under her skirt. A small patch of her belly could be seen.

Velvet squirmed in the bindings, closing her eyes and making a whining sound.

Jaune stared at Velvet’s stomach, mouth dry. “What are you doing?”

“It’s going to happen eventually, and you need to fix that.” She nodded at his soft penis. “We may as well work on that while we talk.”

Work on getting him aroused, and apparently by undressing Velvet. Jaune swallowed and looked down on the struggling girl. She was older than him and someone he’d seen from a distance but never interacted with. She was – He wouldn’t say she was gorgeous, but she was pretty, with a little button nose, dark eyes and flowing hair. She had the girl next door kind of look, albeit with the physique of a huntress. And, of course, he’d already seen her naked before thanks to Glynda’s recordings in the changing rooms.

“Help me,” she said, holding Velvet’s blouse up.

His hands were shaking as he undid one of the buttons, popping them open one by one as Glynda held the girl’s shirt. More and more of Velvet’s smooth skin was revealed, and Glynda took his hand and pushed it under, stroking it over her belly.

It was warm like Glynda’s, but smaller and softer, so much like her namesake, Velvet. He swallowed as Glynda pushed his hand higher, up under Velvet’s blouse and up to what felt like a cotton bra. His thumb brushed over a small nub at the top and he let the palm of his hand rest there, holding one of her breasts.

Velvet lay still, eyes wide and fixed on him.

He couldn’t help that his cock stirred.

The exact moment where realisation sunk in was one he couldn’t miss. The slight widening of her eyes, the dilating of her pupils and the change from still to convulsing and struggling against her bindings was impossible to miss. Her muffled howls against the gag told him in no uncertain terms that she’d figured out exactly what was going to happen to her, even if she didn’t know why.

And he and Glynda continued to run their hands over her stomach and chest, up under her shirt, across her bra and even dipping a finger under. Their hands were relentless, and she couldn’t do a thing about it, both arms tied and drawn back over her head.  

“You’ve never made love to a faunus before, have you?” Glynda asked. “I don’t expect it’s much different to a human, but these certainly are.” She took one of Velvet’s ears and brushed it against Jaune’s face. It was soft, more alike to hair than an animal’s fur. It didn’t feel weird at all. “Some faunus find them sensitive. Like so.”

Smiling seductively, Glynda pursed her lips and blew some warm air onto Velvet’s rabbit ears. The poor girl shivered from her head to her toe, the vibrations tangible through the hand he had on her left breast, over her heart.

“Try it,” Glynda said.

Oh God, really? Wasn’t it bad enough what they were doing to her already? Couldn’t they just use a turkey baster like he had his sisters? Why did it have to be done personally like this?

It felt wrong to take advantage of Velvet, but at the same time this was going to happen anyway, and he couldn’t deny his lust. The sooner he got hard, the sooner he could end it. Without any stored semen for Glynda to use, the only thing he could do was give it himself. With one ear wafting before his face courtesy of Glynda, he leaned forward and bit down. Gently. More with his lips than his teeth. It really was like hair and skin. It didn’t taste nasty at all.

“Mmnnh!” Velvet moaned, trembling between them.

“Hmm. She likes that.” Glynda took the other ear and popped the tip into her mouth, sucking loudly on it and rubbing her tongue against the appendage.

“Nghhhhhhh!” Velvet’s feet bucked, her back arching up off the bed. “Mmmmhhhh!”

Curious, and feeling just a little more confident, Jaune took his hand out from under her shirt and pushed it down instead, across her warm stomach and to her waist, where he dipped his fingers under the waistband of her tartan skirt and into her cotton pants. Her eyes snapped open and she bucked her hips again, but there was no stopping his fingers finding their way between her legs, even as she tried to clench her thighs together.

He found moisture.

Velvet moaned pitifully, humiliated as her face flushed pink.

She really was turned on by the ears.

“That’s it,” Glynda crooned, undoing Velvet’s buttons the rest of the way and spreading her shirt open. She pulled Velvet’s bra down, letting her medium-sized breasts bounce free. “Don’t hesitate, Jaune. This must be done and there’s nothing wrong with it. We can even help Velvet. There’s no reason she should continue to be bullied by Mr Winchester, is there? We can give her the confidence to put a stop to that. You can help her.”

In this moment, he couldn’t say he cared about helping her. With her trembling breasts before his eyes and her virgin lips on his fingers, there was nothing in his mind other than sex. He felt himself harden, growing to his full six inches, which pushed up against Velvet’s bare leg.

Confused, she looked down. A moment later, she panicked.

“Don’t worry,” Glynda said, nibbling on her ears again and making Velvet’s eyes roll back. “You’ll enjoy this, Miss Scarlatina. Or I suppose I should call you Velvet now. We’re going to be rather close after all.” Moving from the ear down, Glynda fixed her mouth over one of Velvet’s erect nipples, drawing the rather pointed pink nib up between her lips.

Velvet writhed and made frantic sounds past her gag, all of which turned Jaune on further. Taking Glynda’s lead, he leaned down and suckled on Velvet’s other teat, the two cheek to cheek as they teased Velvet’s body, leaving her a desperate and helpless mess. All the while, his fingers dipped between her wet lips, teasing more arousal out of her.

The way she tried to clench her thighs shut to ward him out didn’t do a thing to dissuade him. If anything, it just made her feel tighter and hotter. He dipped a finger past her lips and inside, his face resting on the sheets by hers, eyes locked on her reaction as she squirmed and writhed against him.

It really was like she was theirs to play with; helpless but to lay there and be toyed with by her teacher and a student a year or two younger. His eyes met Glynda’s over the peaks of Velvet’s nipples, his nervous smile met by a pleased one from the older woman. It looked like she was proud of him, though for what he couldn’t say.

One thing was for sure; he was ready.

“The words,” he pleaded, cock rubbing up against Velvet’s thigh as he dry-humped her. He needed the words; needed to make love to her. “I – I need to know what to make her do.”

“Hmm.” Glynda licked Velvet’s nipple and laid her head beside it, watching him from over the wet and glistening protrusion. “Well, you shouldn’t make any absolute orders like you did with your family. Therein lays the problem. It’s fine if it’s little things, so I think ordering her to never reveal anything about your Semblance to anyone should be fine. That’s unlikely to backfire on her. Telling her to be your loyal slave, however, is bad. You should make her _want_ to follow your orders.”

“I also think you should put a conditional order on her and everyone – something like `and you will do your best to follow any future orders Glynda and I make of you, as long as they wouldn’t reveal the secret`.” Glynda kissed Velvet’s teat again, and the whole breast shivered as Velvet’s breath hitched. “Something like that should be fine because it won’t _force_ her to act in an unusual way.”

Those made sense as ways to keep the secret, but he didn’t want a repeat of Terra – someone held to a wish they hated. “And the other thing? Making her like it?”

“Simple, I think. Try this. Glynda leaned up to whisper into his ear.”

He listened, nodded and then committed it to memory. It was good. It was well thought out. It was better than anything he’d used before, and maybe that was the problem. He’d always kept his wishes short. Obey me. Love me. Ignore me. He hadn’t thought to apply limiters and conditions, let alone words like `as long as it doesn’t reveal a secret`. If he had, then his mother might not have been so terrifying.

“Okay.” He pushed back on the bed, rolling off the end and taking Velvet’s feet. Her eyes watched him, wondering for a moment why he was standing up. That confusion soon faded when he pushed her knees back over her, letting Glynda hold them with one hand as he positioned himself, and his cock, against Velvet’s core.

When he drew her white knickers up over her behind and up her long legs, she began to panic wildly, trying to kick back and force him off. Tied to the bed as she was, all she could do was bang the back of her thigh against his stomach. He pulled her underwear all the way up to her feet, where he ran into the problem of the material tying her ankles together. Not wanting to waste time, he tucked her panties over it and left them there.

Velvet’s slit was thin and neat, with a scattering of brown hair around it. It was smaller than Glynda’s and likely much tighter. He touched the side of it with his thumb and drew it aside a little, looking at the wet skin within. It called to him and his breathing sped up, chest rising and falling as he took Velvet’s linked feet in one hand and his cock in the other, lining himself up.

His eyes met hers past her knees. She looked afraid and confused, still not understanding why they were doing this, even if she finally understood _what_ was going to happen to her. He wished he felt worse about it. He felt bad, but not nearly bad enough.

His excitement eclipsed it.

“Go on,” Glynda urged, reaching down to wrap her fingers around his length and draw him forward, to push his tip into Velvet’s wet slit, parting her lips. “Don’t second guess yourself now, Jaune. Do it. Claim her.”

He swallowed. “It… It’s only because I have to.”

“Of course.” Glynda smiled and licked Velvet’s neck, watching him with her head nestled into the side of Velvet’s shoulder, body curled into the girl he was about to rape. “Only because there’s no other choice. If anything, it’s her fault for coming into my office unannounced.”

There was something in Glynda’s voice he didn’t like, some excitement.

“Nghhh!” Velvet screamed. Or tried to. “Igh ddnttt! Yy tttld mh!”

He shook it off. He felt the same lust building and maybe it was the same with her. There wasn’t any time to look for more, and she was right that Velvet had to be dealt with _now_. All it would take to doom them forever was Velvet revealing the secret to a single male, and there wouldn’t be any way of him controlling the damage. Jail for him and Glynda, and with Glynda a victim of his power to boot. That couldn’t happen.

Without so much as an apology, he pushed Velvet’s knees down into her chest and leaned into her, probing his cock into her entrance. It was tight, tighter than Glynda’s or his mother’s, but trapped between the bed, Glynda and him, Velvet was an immovable object and he, an unrelenting force.

Something gave. Her lips spread, body stretching as his thick head slid inside her. He grunted and held it there, closing his eyes and trying to concentrate past Velvet’s suddenly frantic breathing. Glynda’s fingers, tickling his shaft and balls, weren’t helping. He focused on pushing just a little more of himself inside, slowly so as not to hurt her. Unlike Terra, Velvet wasn’t going anywhere and there was no need to rush. He could take the time to enjoy it.

No, to make it easier on her.

That… That was what he meant.

Velvet’s eyes pinched shut but she didn’t make a sound. She was a huntress so it kind of made sense she wouldn’t be hurt by the loss of her virginity. There wasn’t any blood, either. She must have torn her hymen in training. It wasn’t hard to imagine for a huntress. At least that would make it hurt less for her, because there was no way she wasn’t a virgin with how tight she was.

His pelvis pushed up against her thighs, letting her legs rest against his chest, ankles and feet over his right shoulder. Buried fully within her, he pushed his face against her smooth legs and gasped for breath.

“Does it feel good?” Glynda asked. She brought her hand to rest atop his cock, a finger splayed down on either side of his shaft, drawing Velvet’s labia open.

“I’m only doing this because I have to.”

“That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t enjoy yourself.”

“I’m raping her!”

“So?” Glynda smiled from her place, mouth nestled against Velvet’s neck as the faunus moaned into her gag. “This is a part of you, Jaune. Your Semblance and your desires. Don’t hate it. Embrace it.”

He couldn’t. Hissing through his teeth, he felt Velvet’s walls clamp down around him and _squeeze_ his cock. Her virgin body, twitching and gripping him, trying so hard to get used to the sudden intrusion. He could feel her shivering through her legs and the warmth of her body was seeping into him. But it wasn’t right. It wasn’t what he wanted.

Better to make it quick and get it over with. He began to thrust, pulling himself back and swinging in, driving his full length into Velvet’s tight hole and making her legs twitch against him.

“That’s it,” Glynda urged. “Make love to her. Indulge yourself.” Her hand played with Velvet’s clit, her other bringing an ear down to lick and nibble on again, making Velvet shake her head and break out into a sweat.

Jaune’s eyes were locked onto her swaying breasts.

“You know, if this is happening anyway, we should use it to our advantage,” Glynda said. “Make Velvet into a regular part of your day, either as a toy or a foil for your lusts.”

“What-?” His voice rasped. “I – I thought we were just keeping us a secret.”

“That’s the main goal, but we spoke of contingency plans earlier, remember? There are things Miss Scarlatina could do to help us keep the secret. For one, she could pretend to be your mysterious girlfriend. That would keep anyone from looking into us.”

Make Velvet his girlfriend? He looked down on the girl and felt his mouth dry up. He’d never had a girlfriend, not properly. No, this wasn’t right. She wouldn’t even _be_ his girlfriend if he forced her through his Semblance. That was ridiculous.

“We should just make her forget.”

“And what happens if she sees us again? Jaune, you need to think of the bigger picture.” Glynda paused to kiss Velvet’s neck and drag her tongue up to the underside of her chin. Jaune’s cock, already being crushed inside Velvet’s hot canal, twitched at the sight.

“B – Bigger picture?”

“You want to protect as many people as possible, don’t you? Well, having Velvet under your sway will help. If there’s ever a time where your lust is going out of control but I’m busy or sent away on work for a week or more, you can turn to her to look after your needs. That would prevent you having a repeat mistake with Miss Valkyrie.”

Keeping Nora and Pyrrha safe, and Yang, Ruby, Blake and Weiss too. His hand tightened on Velvet’s breast, marvelling at how soft and perky it was. His dick slid in and out of her more easily, aided by her muscles loosening and getting used to him.

“You’re already taking her, Jaune. It’s already happening. Neither of us planned for it but you’re going to have to use your Semblance on her. She’s already a victim. Better to make use of her to prevent there being more.”

“I… but…”

“I know you want to help her.” Glynda cooed softly against Velvet’s neck. “I love that about you; how caring you are. We can help her, too. But the point remains that we can do better by making use of her. Don’t let your morals get in the way of doing the right thing.”

Velvet shook her head, red-faced and panting, eyes clenched shut. There was no way she could understand that her fate was being decided above her, decided by the woman holding her down and fondling her, and the man ploughing her virgin cunt.

All she could think of was weathering the storm and hoping it ended.

Oh, how little she knew.

“How is this the right thing?” he asked, slapping against Velvet’s rear and pushing her down into the mattress. “I’m fucking her! I’m raping her!” He hated how by even saying the words his excitement built, hips moving faster as he slammed into her. “I’m a monster!”

A monster fucking her harder and harder, and turned on by the fact.

“This isn’t right, I admit, but it’s even _less_ right to take her, ignore her and then run the risk of taking someone else as well. If you do, you’re saying your morals are worth more than the life of another person.” Glynda stared at him. “Jaune, becoming a huntsman eventually means knowing when and how to make sacrifices. You cannot save everyone and sometimes you need to decide whether it’s worth risking the many to save one. In this case, where the one isn’t even in risk of dying, that choice should be simple.”

Because if he let Velvet go after this and just wiped her memory, it wouldn’t stop him falling to temptation with someone else. Because even if it was wrong and unfair to Velvet, it wouldn’t make a difference.

He was already raping her.

Might as well use her to prevent that happening to anyone else. If Glynda’s command worked as it should, Velvet wouldn’t even be against it. Like Glynda herself, Velvet would come to love what he did to her. Better, perhaps, than what he’d done to his sisters or to Terra.

“Fine!” He clenched his eyes shut, his last sight the slow and victorious smile spreading across Glynda’s face, her own beside Velvet’s, who was looking up at him with confusion and fear. “You’re right. I – I’ll do it. I’ll use her.”

“Mmh!?” Velvet moaned. One brown eye was open and staring at him. “Jnnhlll!?”

“Do it,” Glynda whispered. “And don’t feel bad. People use people all the time. Didn’t she use you to escape Winchester? When you’re being bullied, she gets to escape it.”

Velvet stared at him, panicked.

His own eyes hardened. She had, hadn’t she? That time when he crawled back from the Emerald forest black and blue, only to have her turn the other cheek. The way she, someone who really ought to have been able to fight off Cardin, didn’t step in to help him when she _knew_ how much it hurt. If she was a huntress, why wasn’t she helping people?

Jaune’s hands tightened on her body. His thrusts became harder, rougher.

If she hadn’t come running in, this wouldn’t have happened. If she’d just minded her own business. And what right did she have to look to him for help when she hadn’t tried to do a _damn thing_ to help him!?

“That’s it. Fuck her harder. Punish her. You’ve been a very naughty student, Velvet. Very naughty. I’m going to have to ask Mr Arc to handle your punishment for me.” Glynda leaned in suddenly and forced her mouth against Velvet’s, licking at the gag and Velvet’s lips around the top and bottom of it. “Will you accept that responsibility, Jaune? Punishing my delinquent student for me?”

“Yes.” He held onto Velvet’s legs, pulling her hips back into him and leaving her fully stretched out on the bed, arms locked above her head and breasts pushed up. “I’ll do it, Miss. I’ll punish her. How should I?”

“Hm. I think we need to correct her poor behaviour.” Glynda laid down at her side again, head on Velvet’s shoulder and their cheeks touching. “The best way to do that is to change her mind, no? And I think you have a very unique way of doing that. Once he ejaculates in you, he’ll change the way you think,” Glynda whispered into Velvet’s rabbit ear. The girl’s eyes widened as panic set in. “Is it mind control, hypnotism or suggestion? We’re not sure yet. You’ll help us find out, Miss Scarlatina. And you’ll love every moment of it.”

Her head swung from side to side and her arms wrenched up, trying to pull free of the bed she was tied down onto. She tried to kick free as well, but that only made her hips buck up into him. Jaune groaned and leaned forward, pinning her down so that her knees and legs were bent double over her own body. His thrusts increased, face drawing taut as he felt his orgasm approach.

“It’s coming!” he moaned. “I’m coming!”

“Do it, Mr Arc!” Glynda said, adopting her stern teacher persona. “Show Miss Scarlatina the error of her ways by _fucking_ a lesson into her empty little head!”

“Nghhh!” squealed Velvet. “Nnnnhhhh!”

Jaune’s world erupted in pleasure. Guilt, lust and joy flowed out of him and into Velvet, burning out of his twitching dick as he shot his load. He groaned and leaned down, pinning her to the bed. He bit down on her shin, hips jerking forward as he dumped his cum into her tight, hot cunt. She wrung every last drop out of him, head pushed back into the pillow and her eyes bulging wide.

Glynda’s hand found his head. “Say the words, Jaune,” she whispered urgently. “Quickly! Say them!”

“Velvet, you’ve always had a deep crush on me. You’ve wanted nothing than to be with me since the first time you saw me, and there’s nothing that brings you more joy than to see me happy. You feel euphoric when you’re helping me, no matter what you’re helping me with.”

Change her thoughts on the past, not the future. Those were Glynda’s words. Instead of giving Velvet a set of rules and forcing her to obey, create a scenario where she _wanted_ to obey them. If making him happy brought her happiness, she’d work to keep that.

And the contingency.

“You’ll also do your best to follow any additional orders Glynda or I give you, so long as it doesn’t seem suspicious or reveal the secret of us or my Semblance. You’ll take pleasure in fulfilling those as well.”

Combined, the two orders would keep them safe.

Under him, Velvet’s eyes cleared, becoming less clouded as she looked up into his. Glynda reached over to remove the gag around her mouth, and above to untie her hands. The moment she had, Velvet wrapped her arms around his neck and drew herself up.

“Oh, Jaune,” she whispered, flush with emotion. “Thank you! Thank you for finally returning my feelings!”

Her lips sealed over his.

“I’d say this was a success,” Glynda said, running a hand over Velvet’s hair as she made out with him, rolling her hips against his and moaning into his mouth. “See? Your Semblance isn’t so cruel after all. You should be more willing to use it.”

Jaune didn’t have the time to reply, Velvet pushing him back and herself up off the bed. Rather than flee for the door, she pinned him down and broke the bonds around her ankles, straddling him and holding his wet cock up underneath her. She sat on it, hissing through her teeth and throwing her head back.

Glynda knelt beside her, one hand on Velvet’s rear and the other on her breasts. “That’s it. And while you’re here, I can give you a few of those _rules_ Jaune spoke of.”

Velvet’s eyes lit up, “Yes! Yes, Miss Goodwitch, please give me rules!”

_You’ll take pleasure in them._

“Rule number one; You mustn’t let anyone figure out Jaune’s Semblance, or the nature of his and my relationship.”

“Ahhh~” Velvet’s walls clamped down around him. “Yes~”

“Rule number two; You need to take care of Jaune’s lust whenever he wants you to.”

“Hmm.” Her hips ground against him, the faunus panting happily as her walls clenched down on his member. “More,” she begged with a throaty moan. “Please. I need more.”

“Such a greedy girl.”

Glynda looked down on him, winking and leaning in to steal a kiss from Velvet. The two girls made out above him, all while Velvet rode up and down on his shaft. The wet sounds of their kissing filled his ears and he couldn’t look away.

God, it was incredible. And Velvet loved it or was being driven mad by it. She rocked her hips and kept one hand on his chest, nails scraping against his skin. The little mewls and whimpers into Glynda’s mouth denoted no fear, only pleasure. Where his sisters hadn’t been able to tell what was going on and Terra had been reluctant, there was no doubting that Velvet wanted this.

_Did I do it? Did I finally use my Semblance without harming someone?_

When Glynda parted, a trail of saliva connected their mouths. She supped, drawing it up past her ruby lips. “Rule number three…” she whispered. “Cum. Cum immediately.”

“Ahhhhh~”

Velvet came.

 

* * *

 

 

Jaune sat at on a bench in the dining hall and listened with half an ear to another one of Nora’s fantastical stories; the ones that could give Professor Port a run for his money. Usually, Yang and the others listened to those intently, but ever since her discovery the day before, Yang had her eyes fixed firmly on him.

“So, Jaune.” Her lips drew into a saucy smirk and she winked at him. “I noticed you went missing yesterday afternoon. And your team didn’t know where you were.” She leaned forward, grinning hungrily. “Spending time with your mystery girlfriend?”

He’d panicked yesterday when she brought it up but today, he leaned back and said, “You’re awfully interested in my love life, Yang. Anything I should know?”

“He has a point,” Blake said.

“Oi. I’m living vicariously. Besides, Weiss doesn’t seem to think such a person exists and I’ve got to admit, I’m a little sceptical myself.” Yang winked at him to show him she didn’t mean any offence, but the loud snort from Weiss told him she meant _all_ the offence.

Luckily for him, Glynda had that covered.

“Jaune!” The voice came from behind, followed by a happy laugh and the patter of feet. Two slim arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind, linking over his heart. A soft pair of breasts pushed into the back of his head and brown hair tickled his cheek.

Velvet leaned over his right shoulder, smiling with more happiness than he’d ever seen her show since Beacon started. Cardin and his flunkies were making faces at her and him, but Velvet didn’t seem to care.

She was just happy to be with him.

“Hey Velvet.”

He turned his head and met her lips, closing his eyes as she sank into him. She slipped a leg over the bench, making to sit beside him and then giggling happily into his mouth when he moved her onto his lap. She wriggled her behind and settled into him, leaning back with a blissful smile. His hands linked over her stomach, resting atop her skirt, her hands holding his and her thumb rubbing lovingly over the back.

The table had become silent, everyone watching with shock or disbelief, the latter on Weiss’, or, in Yang’s case, a huge grin, like Christmas had come early. Probably in the form of teasing she could deliver on Weiss now that he’d proven his `imaginary girlfriend` to be real.

Blake was looking at him, too. He wasn’t sure if he imagined it or not, but it almost looked like she’d sent him a tiny nod, pleased with him in some strange way.

“Guys.” He broke the kiss, grinning as Velvet leaned back and tilted her head, resting in the crook of his neck. She looked so peaceful, so happy, that he couldn’t help but feel it too. “I’d like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Velvet.”

 


	9. Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Velvet as his new girlfriend things are looking up, and Jaune's finally opening up to the idea of his Semblance being a force for good - especially since it can help Velvet with a few problems of her own.
> 
> And when a certain someone goes missing, he realises just how useful it can be. All thanks to Glynda's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a "setting things up" chapter. Still some sex, but less this chapter.
> 
> I have some commissioned works finished and awaiting approval before posting. Finished this quickly as I didn't want to go too long without an update while these commissioners take an unusually long amount of time checking things. Had the final chapter of "Only Human" finished for 6 weeks now.

* * *

 

 

 

 

He was in heaven. There was no other way to put it.

He was laid back against Glynda’s body, his older teacher laid behind him with her legs on either side of his hips. She had one hand around his stomach, rubbing it gently, and the other on his forehead where she was massaging him. His head was nestled between her generous bosom, soft mounds on either side of him and warm against his shoulders.

His legs extended further down the bed, almost warm and sweaty as his latest conquest, Velvet Scarlatina, laid down the length of them, an elbow beside his thigh as she held his erect penis up with one hand, tilting her head to the side and dragging her tongue up his length.

She moved slowly, keeping her chocolate coloured eyes locked on his as she kissed and licked at him, leaving glistening trails of saliva across his head. Pursing her lips, she let some spit bubble up against him and run down his shaft. She giggled and chased it down, planting soft kisses up and down the underside of his cock until she reached his tip. There, she opened her mouth wide and leaned down, taking him fully into her hot mouth.

Her ears brushed up against his stomach as she worked her lips up and down him, making sounds that couldn’t be mistaken for anything other than intense pleasure. Her other hand was further down her body, working furiously between her legs.

“Do you see now what I meant by not being afraid of your Semblance?” Glynda asked, drawing him back against her and taking his eyes off Velvet. Even out of sight the sound and feeling of her was impossible to ignore. “Velvet isn’t upset by what happened and no one has come off the worse for it. If anything, she’s happier now. Isn’t that right?”

“Mmh. Ahh~” Velvet broke off from his cock, holding it against her cheek and nuzzling him as she caught her breath. “Ah. Yes! I love this. It feels so good. Tastes so good. And I get to be with you, Jaune. I love it. Mahh~” Unable to wait any longer, she took him into her mouth again and moaned happily. The vibrations from that shot down to his base and into his balls, making him quiver against Glynda’s chest.

“Do you see? No one is hurt here.”

“I… I…” His body shook. “Yes, but my – ah – my family…”

“Mistakes happen.” She kissed his cheek and then worked her way to his ear, nibbling on his lobe and then working her lips to the shell of his ear, blowing warm air into it before inserting her tongue and rubbing it around. The wet, erotic sound of sloshing saliva echoed in his head. Drawing back, she kissed his ear. “You didn’t know what you were doing, and you tried your best. You’re not to blame for what happened there. Maybe it’ll help if we fix those mistakes.”

“Fix them?”

“If it’s possible. It may be more that we prevent them from getting worse. You’ve all but left them there to their own devices.”

Was that bad? He thought it was protecting them.

“Your sisters should be fine,” Glynda said. “They only ignore unusual things you or your mother do. There’s no real way for that to backfire. But your mother and Terra, those are where the problems lay.”

“What do you – ah~” He bit his lip as Velvet worked her tongue around him. “What do you mean?”

“Terra was ordered to `follow your instructions` as I recall. You left her with some that meant she wouldn’t reveal your secret and that’s all well and good, but you also left yourself open. What if she decides to take revenge on you indirectly?”

“Revenge? I told her not to hurt me or my family.”

“True, but that’s such a loose definition of the word. Isn’t it? There might be ways she could act that fulfil the contract of the word but allow her some freedom. For instance, she could draw police attention to you _without_ revealing why, or even frame you for something else. The attention might help them see something is wrong and arrest you.”

His chest rose and fell. He didn’t want to say it was possible but… He hadn’t put much thought into things. He’d been too afraid at the time, too desperate to escape. It was possible, wasn’t it? The fact he wasn’t in trouble now meant she hadn’t, but maybe Terra just wasn’t as smart as Glynda was. His legs tensed – not with fear as he would have hoped, but instead with lust. Velvet had worked herself up so that she was rubbing her breasts against him as she bobbed her head up and down.

“Let me take care of things,” Glynda whispered into his ear. “All I’ll need is their number and I’ll fix things for you. You trust me, don’t you?”

“Y – Yes!”

“I haven’t led you astray. Have I?”

“No!”

His head fell back, held against her neck as Velvet sucked on him aggressively. He couldn’t think, let alone put the proper thought into what she was saying. The only thing he knew was that Glynda had been right about everything so far. Why not this?

“We’ll talk later,” she purred, reaching down to rub one of Velvet’s ears. “Cum, Jaune. Cum for us.”

His hips rose up, pushing himself further into Velvet’s mouth. He groaned and slumped in Glynda’s arms, feeling heat like lava rush up his shaft. The first shot flooded Velvet’s mouth and she made an excited noise, pulling back until her lips were sealed only around his tip, sucking wildly and working one hand up and down the base of his shaft, jerking him off into her mouth as he struggled to breathe.

Through it all, Glynda whispered sweets words of love and devotion into his hear, rubbing his chest with one hand and Velvet’s sensitive ears with the other. Further down, he felt moisture over his leg where his faunus lover was humping him. Her body rocked and she whined around his penis, quivering herself.

“Adorable, isn’t she?”

Glynda laughed and let him down gently. She brought a hand to Velvet’s chin, lifting the girl up off his soft, wet member. It flopped down onto his stomach. Glynda brought Velvet’s face up to her own, crawling forward over his body until their mouths were close. She dipped down, opening her lip and beckoning. Velvet moved forward and swept her hair back, pursing her lips.

A long and thin trail of creamy white spunk emerged from between her lips. It dangled in the air, stretching down as more and more came forth – until, right above his crotch, it passed between Glynda’s lips and into her open mouth.

Velvet let all of his load dribble into Glynda’s mouth, then licked her lips and laid down on her back beside him, their cheeks close to one another. She opened her mouth and pushed out her tongue, glistening and slick with his semen.

Glynda crawled up and laid flat over Velvet, flicking her own blonde hair back and leaning down to kiss her. The wet and sloppy display took place right beside him, on the same pillow, with their lips parting just enough for him to see their tongues writhing together, stuck and connected by trails of his own seed, which they kissed and worked between them, exchanging between their mouths.

Eventually, the older woman drew back, watching him as she opened her mouth to show him the cum inside, then closed it and swallowed. Her lips parted again, and she stuck out her tongue. It was clean. Velvet did the same, swallowing loudly next to him.

“Did you enjoy that?”

“Yes.” He swallowed. “That was amazing.”

“We enjoyed it too. Didn’t you, Velvet?”

“Hm.” She licked her lips and snuggled into his side. “I like the taste of you. I love this, having you, having someone I can love so fully.” Her eyes met his, rich like chocolate and sparkling with love and devotion. “Thank you for taking me, Jaune. Thank you for adding me to your harem.”

“I – It’s not a harem.”

“It is at this point.” Glynda laid down on his other side, hooking one leg over his knee, a hand over his chest and resting her chin on his shoulder. “There’s me, Velvet, your mother, Terra and all seven of your sisters. That’s eleven people. I don’t know what else to call it other than a harem.”

“Still, I want to keep my family and Terra out of it. I only want it to be you two now.”

“Then you really should let me look at your family. Or rather your mother and Terra. The rest are fine. If we don’t want any more unfortunate mistakes like Velvet, it’s best to take care of things before they go wrong.”

“I guess – No, you’re right. I can’t just act like everything is fine.”

He didn’t think Terra would do anything to him but there was too much risk in leaving it be. Glynda had already given Velvet a whole list of orders to follow, most of which she’d asked him to leave in her hands. Velvet assured him it was all fine and no one was any the wiser.

Glynda hadn’t let him wrong so far. “Fine. I’ll give you mom’s number.”

“You won’t regret it.”

 

 

* * *

 

  

“Hello. Is that Mrs Juniper Arc?”

_“That’s me. May I ask who is calling?”_

“My name is Glynda Goodwitch. I’m a teacher at Beacon Academy. A teacher of your son.” A son who was currently out and busy with Velvet, away from Glynda and the long-distance call. As intended. “Do you have time to talk, Mrs – Actually, may I call you Juniper?”

_“Of course. Of course. Is Jaune okay? I do hope everything is going alright over there.”_

“Actually,” Glynda said carefully, meaningfully. “There have been a few _problems_ of late. I was hoping you could help with that. I’ve been told you’re very eager to help with his problems.”

Silence reigned from the other end. On the display, the middle-aged woman’s face went slack, before a strange smile spread across her face. Her face rose to meet the camera, suddenly looking at Glynda with incredible focus.

_“I’ll always help my son with his problems. What can I do?”_

Glynda smiled.

“I had a feeling you might ask. I need you to do a few very specific things for me…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Velvet and Jaune were dating.

It was official at this point. Officially, they’d been together for a week – though it was only three days since the reveal. That proved enough time for his friends to get used to the idea, and with that came a surprising number of changes.

For one, Weiss was nicer to him.

Go figure.

It turned out that with him off the market she could finally let her guard down and listen to what he said, not taking everything as bad flirting. They weren’t close but they could hold a conversation and that was a miracle.

The same went for Blake, except without the conversation. There never had been before though and she didn’t talk to many people, so that wasn’t an issue. Yang had found new reason to tease him – expected – and his team were happy for him. Pyrrha, especially, kept repeating how she was so glad he’d found someone who appreciated him.

Beyond that, he also picked up some new friends, if only be association.

“Not what I expected,” Coco Adel said, having all but cornered him outside the cafeteria. Coco was a striking woman with dark brown hair, soft skin and piercing eyes. Those were normally hidden behind a pair of shades, but she’d let them fall to her nose as she inspected him.

Even if he was used to being around beautiful women in various states of undress, there was something about being pinned to a wall by her that had his heart racing. It had to be the tight pants that hung low on her hips.

Coco was gorgeous.

His team were nearby, along with Velvet and two members of Coco’s team. No one was intervening, not even Velvet, and that told him more than anything that he probably wasn’t in danger.

“Um. Hi. I’m Jaune.”

“Oh, believe me. I’ve heard. I’ve heard more about you than I really wanted to.” She winked and he felt heat creep up his neck and face. What exactly had Velvet been saying about him? God, he hadn’t ordered her not to gush, had he?

How embarrassing.

“Look at that reaction! Now that’s telling.”

“Coco,” Velvet whined, dragging the name out. “Jaune, I didn’t tell her _anything_. Don’t react and give her ammo.”

“A little late for that, babe. Hm. That blush tells me all sorts of things. Naughty girl. Not even with him a week and already getting this kind of reaction.” Coco winked at Velvet. “I’m so proud of you. My little partner is coming out of her shell and rocking her man’s world.”

_Am I a spectator to this?_

It was weird to think. He was so used to being the one in danger, the one under the microscope, but it made sense that Coco might just be teasing Velvet. After all, she thought they were a totally normal dating couple. A little bit of teasing here was no different to what Yang put him though.

“Hm. He’s not as bad as I feared.” She drew back, taking with her the scent of sandalwood and leather. He missed it immediately, along with her closeness. “A little easy to work up but that’s cute, I suppose. Better than being some mysterious and broody little twit.” She gave him a solid thump on the shoulder. “You watch out for my teammate, yeah? I don’t want to hear about you breaking her heart.”

“I – I’ll do my best.” He couldn’t help but think he’d failed at that already. The things he’d put Velvet through were things no teammate would wish on another. “Though… can I ask you something? If it’s not too rude.”

“Ha-?” Coco looked him up and down. “Shoot. Or were you asking about ménage trois?” She leaned forward and bit her lower lip. “That’s brave of you, Jaune~”

“I – I wasn’t! It’s… Why did you not do anything when Velvet was being bullied?”

Velvet went still behind her and even his team reacted, Ren nodding, apparently pleased with his question. Yang crossed her arms and Ruby looked interested as well, not to mention Blake for some reason.

Coco, however, stared at him. “Bullied…?”

“You didn’t know…?”

Coco’s eyes narrowed. Her head swivelled. “Bullied, babe? Why is this the first I’m hearing of it?”

“I didn’t want to say anything…”

“Ahem.” Coco turned back and petted his cheek. “You know, you’re better than I expected. Thanks for bringing that up. And Vel, babe, I think you, I, Yatsu and Fox need to have a team meeting. Don’t you?”

“Um.” Velvet’s ears drooped. “No?”

“Team vote.”

“Aye.” Fox said.

“I’m in.” Yatsu agreed.

“Outvoted. See you first years later, I need to find out who I’m going to kill before the night is over.” She winked back at them. “If the teachers ask, you heard nothing.”

Jaune watched them leave, Velvet looking more than a little worried about it. Her teammates closed in around like an escort for a deadly prisoner. There would be little chance of escape on her end. _I guess they really didn’t know. Why didn’t she tell them?_ Lots of reasons, presumably. How many times had he not told someone he was in trouble?

“That was a good thing you did,” Ruby said.

“Was it? I feel like I just exposed something she wanted kept a secret.”

To his surprise, it was Blake who answered. “Perhaps, but it was still a good thing. I doubt she would have told her team otherwise. Many faunus get used to being mistreated and come to accept it as normal. They think people won’t care enough to help them.”

Used to it…? That was disgusting. His anger must have shown on his face for the others were nodding, Ren patting his shoulder and saying he’d done a good thing. Maybe he had. If Coco and her team would take care of it, that meant Velvet wouldn’t have to.

_Will she be upset with me?_

Could she be upset with him? Did she even have the ability anymore?

No. He couldn’t think of things like that. Like Glynda said, he would make Velvet’s life better and look after her. Even if he hadn’t given her a choice in things, he could at least try to do right by her now.

No regrets. He was going to be the best boyfriend ever.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Mmh. Hmm.” He broke away from Velvet. “Did – Mmh!” She caught his lips again. “Vel.” He pulled back, this time tilting his head back.

Undeterred, she fixed her lips onto his neck, kissing and biting her way down to his throat. He shuddered and pushed her against the nearby wall, burying his face in her soft and fragrant hair, right between her ears.

Her hands were all over him. Pushing his shirt up out of his pants, roaming beneath, stretching across his back and rubbing down over his cock straining for release.

“Did Coco – ah.” He fought to get the words out. “Did everything go okay?”

“Mmh.” Velvet nodded without drawing back.

The two of them were making out in a small study room off the main corridor, one that was supposed to be for late night self-study but never played host to that. Velvet had brought him here, telling him this was what it was pretty much always used for, at least by those in the know. They hadn’t been interrupted yet.

It would have been easier to use Glynda’s office, but she was in a staff meeting tonight and couldn’t afford to miss it. The risk of them being seen entering or leaving her office was too much, and in the end it didn’t matter. They were dating. This was normal. Sort of.

Straining against himself, he pushed Velvet back, pinning her to the wall and stepping away from her. The lack of her warm body against his was painful. “Talk to me,” he whispered, face red, breath laboured. “Did you get in trouble over Cardin? I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“it’s fine.” One of her hands came up to my cheek. “It’s fine, Jaune.”

“You’re just saying that…”

“I’m not. I wanted to tell them for a while but never had the courage. I thought they’d think less of me for not fighting off a first year.” Velvet’s cheeks were as dark as his own and her lips were swollen and wet. “I should have known better. They called me an idiot, we talked, and all hugged it out. I’m glad it’s done with.”

“And Coco isn’t angry?”

“At who, you for telling her I needed help? If anything, you won points with her by showing such concern for me. She likes that about you.” Velvet’s eyes became lidded and she batted his hands aside, stepping into him and pushing up onto her tiptoes. “So do I,” she whispered against his lips. “You could just have taken and brainwashed me. You could have turned me into a helpless slut who can’t survive without your thick cock.” Her tongue dragged up his neck to his ear. “And I’d have loved every moment of it.” Her hot breath washed over him and she pursed her lips, kissing his neck lovingly. “But you didn’t. You gave me this. You cared enough to stop the bullying. You ask me how I am and if I’m happy.” Velvet drew back, staring him in the eye. “You don’t know how much that means to me.”

And then they were wrestling again, tongue against tongue, body against body. How so shy a person could contain such fierce passion he didn’t know. Far from push her back, Velvet forced him against a desk and bent him over it, taking her place between his legs and laying flat against him. One of her hands found his crotch and rubbed over it. Her fingers flipped his buckle. She dipped her fingers inside, pushing them down to work his fly and feel his hardness against the palm of her hand.

Jaune gasped for breath.

Velvet giggled. “Someone’s happy to see me.”

“And someone is eager,” he whispered back. “Were you always like this!?”

“Maybe~” Her fingers dipped into his boxers and rubbed against him. “They always say you should beware of the quiet ones. I’ve never had a boyfriend before.” She licked her lips. “But I always imagined I’d feel this relaxed with them. This confident.” She moaned huskily against his neck. “God, it makes me feel powerful.”

Powerful? He was about to ask how but she gripped him, and he buckled.

Velvet pushed him back, all but trapping him against the desk and grinding her body against his. Her lower lip was caught between her teeth and teased to the side. Her eyes were on his, gauging every reaction as she rubbed her body up and down his own. Her eyes lit up when she found his hardness and she couldn’t stop rubbing her hands up and down it, whispering to herself as he grew bigger under her.

_Powerful because of the effect she has on me. And I’m helpless under her._

He’d have never guessed someone like her could be so kinky, but maybe that was just it. Like him, she’d never had much confidence in herself. Now filled with it thanks to his commands, she was free to revel and exercise it at every moment.

Rather than fight it, he let his hands run down over her hips, under the tartan skirt that made up her uniform. His fingers splayed out over her tight ass, which he squeezed and pulled into him. “You like my skirt, don’t you?”

“I – Yeah.” He licked his lips. “I’ve always had a thing for school skirts.”

“And tight leather,” she purred against him. “I saw how you looked at Coco.”

Shame and guilt hit him like a truck. “I didn’t mean to! I… I’m sorry.”

“Shhh.” Velvet bit his neck lightly. “I’m not upset. Do you want her?”

Coco? God, yes. “No.”

“Liar.” Her hands worked his cock out of his boxers and rubbed it between them. “Glynda told me how you watched us getting changed. How you watched Coco and me naked in the changing rooms while she sucked you off. I bet you want to see her naked again.” Her eyes glinted. “Maybe writhing under me, our bodies entwined, as you fuck her tight little pussy.”

His hips pushed against her. “Velvet, shit!”

“I wouldn’t say no. We could feed her some of this.” She cupped his head. “She’d never know. Just a little sip and then you can tell her to pull down those tight pants of hers. We can stand her up against a wall ready for you to stick this inside.”

He gasped for breath, gripping her ass tighter and squashing his cock up against her stomach, under her blouse. With his eyes clenched shut there was no escaping the picture she painted. Coco appeared in his vision, glasses askew, eyes empty, stood with her hands on the closest wall, body leaning forward, and leather trousers around her ankles. Her belts remined on her hips, waiting there above a black set of underwear he’d spied her wearing earlier, visible thanks to how low her leather pants hung.

“No,” he managed to get out. “I’m not – You know I won’t.”

“Then I guess you’ll just have to make do…” Velvet drew back and out of his hands, approached the nearest wall and leaned forward, planting both hands against it. She shook her behind, looking back over one shoulder and reaching round to flip her skirt up.  “With me~”

He was up and with her ass grinding into his crotch before she could react. Something about skirts did it for him. Or the school uniforms. He didn’t pull it down or remove any clothing; he just slid her underwear aside and pushed himself into her hot snatch, driving up to his hilt in a way that had Velvet gasping for breath.

His hands reached around her, one settling on her stomach to hold her in place and the other on her neck, not squeezing but instead pulling her face back so he could fix his lips to hers. He began thrusting at the same time, meeting her ass as she pushed back, as into it as he was. Maybe more. Her pace surprised him. Usually, it was him fucking his mom, sisters or Glynda. Occasionally, he could make his mom join in, but it was never so needy. So passionate. He broke the kiss, panting into the back of her neck as the faunus ground her hips back as hard as she could.

“I’ve been waiting all day for this,” she whispered. “Wanting you to myself. Even if I’m only your pretend girlfriend, that’s enough for me. It’s real when we’re like this.” Her ears pushed back into his face as she moaned. “God, I love it when you’re inside me. I feel so full! So alive!”

S – Shit! He hadn’t thought she’d be so fucking hot!

Who could have? Velvet was so quiet and shy. Was this what she’d been hiding? Fuck. Jaune slapped his hands down onto her hips. He tried at first to pull her into him but instead found himself stopping her, actually trying to slow her down before he lost it and shot his load so quickly.

“W – Wait,” he begged. “I’m going to cum too soon.”

“Do it,” she whispered. “Cum inside me. I don’t mind. No, I do mind,” she gasped. “I mind it so much! I love it! Love feeling so adored. Cum in me, Jaune. Cum in me, my boyfriend, my love, my everything!” She flung an arm back, twisting her body so that she was still pressed against the wall but looking back at him as well. Her eyes were lidded and hazy. Her mouth was open, with thin trails of saliva connecting her lips. “Please,” she begged. “I want to feel it hot and sticky inside me. I want to have your baby!”

Baby!? His blood somehow both froze and ran hot at the same time. The words triggered a primal part of him that thrust harder and harder, pushing into her so much he flattened her to the wall. Another part of him, the sensible part, panicked. “Are you on birth control!?”

“Yes.” She moaned. “But I wish I wasn’t. Let me stop it. I want you to knock me up. I want you to fuck a baby into me. I want your babies, Jaune!”

Safe. For now. With the immediate crisis adverted all he was left with was sexy talk – and that had him biting down on the spot between her shoulder and neck, teasing her skin with his teeth and tongue while she wriggled her cute ass from side to side, meeting his thrusts with wet slaps.

“Mmh! Yes! Harder! Do it, Jaune. Don’t worry about pleasing me. Just fill me up!”

Didn’t Velvet remember? He had complete control over her thanks to Glynda’s clever wordplay. There wasn’t a question of him pleasing her or not. He felt his orgasm building and pushed into her as hard as he could, gasping as his cock twitched and pulsed. Right as Velvet felt him cum, right as the first load was shot into her, he pushed his mouth against her and whispered, “Cum, Velvet. I order you to cum right now.”

It was immediate. Absolute. Velvet’s eyes widened and then she was spasming against him, face flushing red and mouth opening wide, gagged by the hand he pushed over it, letting her scream her sudden and instant climax into his skin.

Her walls clamped down on him as well, meeting his orgasm with one of her own and squeezing tight, dragging him up into her until they were both leaning against the wall for support, legs shaking. His balls were tight, his hips thrusting one last time to shoot the last of his cum into her.

“Oooh,” Velvet moaned and slumped against him. “Oh God, yes. Y – You made me cum. Oh God, I love you so much. I’ve never felt this happy.”

“Me too,” he whispered, nibbling on her ears, soft as her namesake. His dick was still inside her but was already turning soft. He left it there however, and she made no effort to pull away. They basked in the feel of one another, locked together against the wall of a disused classroom. Small pearls of white dripped down between their legs.

_It doesn’t feel so bad to use my Semblance when it’s to make someone feel better. Is this what Glynda meant about not being afraid of it?_

Velvet certainly wasn’t in pain from what he’d done. If anything, he’d helped her reach an orgasm he’d been too horny to give her properly. With it, she’d never have to worry about their sex being unsatisfying. With naught but a word, he could have her quivering and cumming all over the floor.

Hmm. That was something to test.

“You’re thinking something naughty,” she whispered, turning in his arms and sliding him out of her. She laid her hands on his chest, fingers digging in a little as she pressed her lips to his. “Are you thinking about me?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Despite all they’d done and all she’d said, she still managed to blush cutely. “I always want you to think about me. Though if it’s something you want, we can do it instead of thinking. I know I’ll love every moment of it.”

“Later. It’s something best done when we’re both recovered. And somewhere a little more private.”

“Y – Yeah.” Velvet looked to the closed door and stepped back from him. She adjusted her uniform, pulling her underwear back over her dripping slit. Lacking orders to the contrary, she was acting like she normally would have, which apparently left her shy and nervous of them being found.

He wasn’t much different and pushed his soft member back into his pants and zipped up. They arranged their hair and uniforms as best they could, Velvet pushing some sweaty strands out from before her face. It probably wouldn’t be enough to fool Coco.

“We should get back. Pyrrha and me usually train in an hour from now and I don’t want to keep her waiting after she agreed to help me.”

“Do you want me to come along?”

“No need. You don’t have to wait hand on foot on me, Velvet. We’re boyfriend and girlfriend. You’re not my slave.”

“Y – Yeah.” She smiled prettily. “I guess I just want to please you.”

“Is that an order Glynda gave you?”

“No. I think I’d be like this with anyone I liked. It’s just me being a little shy.”

Ah. Good. Not the shy bit but the fact Glynda hadn’t forced her to act different. Velvet was just wanting to be as outgoing as she could to keep him. If their relationship was a normal one it might make sense, especially with how lacking in confidence she was. Theirs was anything but, however.

“You don’t need to worry so much. I’m not going to dump you.”

Not after what he’d done to her.

“You might get distracted with other girls, though,” she said. “Glynda for one, but what about Pyrrha or Nora? Or even Team RWBY?”

“I’m dating you. What do they matter for that?”

“With your Semblance, you can surround yourself with women.”

“I’m not going to. My family was a mistake and I’ve fixed that. I’m away from them and they get to live their lives normally. Glynda and you were mistakes too, but I’m doing my best not to abuse the…” Trust wasn’t the right word. It implied a choice. “The love you’re putting in me.”

“Hmm. We’ll see.”

What? Did she not trust him? He grumbled but didn’t correct her. It was free will on her part to be able to act like that and he didn’t want to damage it. He’d show her with action. There was simply no need to take anyone else, accidents notwithstanding. Glynda and Velvet were more than enough for his needs.

When they stepped outside, he almost immediately ran into Ruby. She looked worried.

“Jaune!” Too panicked to notice his and Velvet’s state and connect the dots, she crashed into him and gripped his shirt. “Have you seen Blake!?”

“Blake. Uh. No. Velvet?”

His girlfriend looked at him askance, asking silently when she’d have had time to do that while he was balls deep inside her. He blushed, but she answered Ruby directly. “I’m afraid not. Have you tried calling her?”

“No. I mean yes but… Blake ran away!”

“Ran away…?”

Ruby launched into an explanation of how her and the team had gone out into Vale earlier in the day. How Weiss and Blake got into an argument and how that argument festered even after they came back. She was light on the details of what the argument was about but knowing Weiss it could be anything.

“And then she got so angry she left! She’s turned her scroll off and no one has seen her. No one!”

“Have you tried asking a teacher?”

“W – We can’t.” Ruby looked at the floor. “It’s… Something about what Blake said could get her in trouble. We want to find her on our own and make her and Weiss forgive one another. If you see her, can you tell her to talk to us? Let her know we’re not angry and we want her back.”

“I will. I promise.” Beside him, Velvet echoed the sentiment. “What will you do?” he asked. “If she’s not back tonight, I mean.”

“We’re going to go into Vale to try and find her.”

“And skip class?”

“Yeah. Will you cover for us?”

He’d go a step further and ask Glynda to keep their absence hidden. “Sure. Do you need help?”

“No. This is a Team RWBY thing. We need to sort it on our own…” She smiled. “Thanks for offering though, you’re a real friend.”

“Course I am.” He opened his arms and Ruby moved in for a quick hug. She looked like she needed it. “Tell us if anything happens, okay? If you need help, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“The same for me,” Velvet said. “Coco likes you all and our team has free periods we can use to go into Vale. More eyes will make lighter work.”

“You shouldn’t.” Ruby looked like she wanted to accept but couldn’t. Possibly for the reason she couldn’t tell them why Blake had run away in the first place? It was obviously something he wasn’t supposed to know. “I’ve got to go. Just tell her if you see her, and call me! Not Weiss. Call me or Yang.”

Ruby ran past him and away, peering into the classroom they’d just vacated, finding no Blake inside, and rushing back out the corridor and away. Jaune watched her go with an uncomfortable feeling in his gut.

“I hope things work out okay…”

“Teams argue,” Velvet said. “It happened with Coco and I. She should be back tonight. Or maybe she’ll stay in a friend’s dorm for the night to let things cool off.”

“I don’t know. Ruby seemed almost certain Blake wouldn’t come back.”

“Hmm.” Velvet hummed. “Whatever that secret is, it must be serious. We could help her,” she said. “Glynda can get you out of classes for tomorrow and my team has free periods like I said. We could go out into Vale and look.”

“You’d really do that?” he asked, surprised.

“Sure. She’s a nice girl and your friend.” Velvet smiled. “I want to get to know all your friends. Plus, she looks really worried. And that’s making you worried.”

He didn’t deny it. “Ruby was my first friend at Beacon. She was also the one who always believed in me when I was getting my ass kicked by Cardin.”

“Then we’ll help her,” Velvet decided. “I’ll talk to Coco. You should talk to Glynda. Whatever Ruby is worried about, you can ask Glynda not to get Blake in trouble. They have ways of tracking students’ scrolls even when they’re turned off. It’s to find them if they get lost in the forest.”

It was a better plan than he could have come up with. They parted with a kiss, Velvet going off to talk to her team and him deciding to spend the night looking, just to make sure Blake wasn’t hiding in the library or something. He enlisted Pyrrha, who was happy to put aside their training once she was told what was wrong. Between them, they covered a good portion of the spots Blake was likely to frequent.

When he texted Ruby to ask if she’d returned, he received a no. And Blake’s scroll was still off.

“This is unlike her,” Pyrrha said. “Ren and Nora have checked the cafeteria, training rooms and the gym, and we’ve covered the library, study rooms and upper classrooms. Not to mention the roof. I can’t think where she would be. Surely not in the Emerald Forest.”

It was possible. They were trained to camp out, so Blake had the skills and Beacon was full of tools to help with that. Would she really be that stupid, though? How big was this argument between her and Weiss? Or she could be rooming with another team. She was pretty private, so she could easily have friends they didn’t know about.

“We’ll leave it until tomorrow,” he said, “Hopefully, she’ll come back tonight.”

“I hope so as well,” Pyrrha said. “Ruby sounds so worried.”

His scroll pinged and he pulled it out, hoping for good news. What he got wasn’t quite that. The message was from Glynda, who he’d called and explained the situation to. She’d promised to do what she could, and he trusted her to since she loved him enough to care about his friends, and that was ignoring the fact Blake was a student of hers. The message told him to come to her office immediately. And that she had news.

He made his excuses to Pyrrha and rushed there, letting himself in. Glynda was behind her desk and waved him over. He was grateful she wasn’t trying anything sexual. He was too worried to be in the mood.

“Here,” she said, showing him a monitor screen. “This is the cameras watching the front entrance of Beacon. This was taken an hour ago, just after seven.” The screen showed a mostly empty front entranceway. Glynda fast-forwarded it and then stopped.

“Blake!”

“Miss Belladonna left Beacon at a little after seven. You can see here that she heads directly away from the school. I doubt she was doubling around to fool a camera she didn’t see, which means the only explanation is that she has left Beacon.”

Left…? No. Ruby would be heartbroken.

“We need to find her,” Glynda said. “A missing student is bad enough but what you’ve told me about this argument doesn’t add up. Miss Belladonna hardly seems the type to quit Beacon because of a spat between teammates.”

“I know, but what can I do? I can’t ask Ruby what happened...”

“You can if you use your Semblance.”

Jaune’s eyes stared ahead blankly. He could.

“You wouldn’t need to force yourself on one of them. We need information only, so you can let them ingest a little of your semen and enter a trance state. You ask the questions, we let them go and no one is any the wiser.”

“Yeah. I guess so.” He swallowed. His hands were clammy. “Is this really the right thing, though? Whatever it is, it’s a secret between them. Ruby seemed to think it was so serious she couldn’t tell anyone, especially a teacher.”

“All the more reason to intervene,” Glynda said. “I know your first instinct is to protect one another, but you know I will rule in their favour. If this argument is so serious that Miss Belladonna would leave Beacon, then it’s serious enough to be a threat to her safety. I think we need to know what that is.”

He had control of Glynda, which meant Blake and Ruby wouldn’t be in trouble. And no one would know so long as his Semblance worked as it did. Sure, it would be betraying Ruby’s trust a little, but Glynda was right. Blake was risking her life leaving Beacon at this hour. Was this really time to play secrets? As long as she came back safe, Ruby would forgive him. _And I can use my Semblance again for a good cause. Finding Blake, helping Ruby and solving an argument. And without raping anyone._

“It need not be Ruby we use,” Glynda prodded. “If it makes you feel better I can call any of them up on the pretence of an issue with homework.”

It did make him feel better, oddly enough. In fact, it decided it for him. And he knew just who to call on. The one who apparently started it all. It was only fair she have a hand in stopping it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Glynda knelt in front of him with her shoulder to his thighs, one hand on his cock and the other holding a glass in front of her. Her hand roamed up and down his shaft, squeezing and stroking him as she brought her lips and tongue to the side, licking the underside of his member. His trousers were around his ankles and he was biting on the back of his hand.

In the office that adjoined the small bedroom they were within, someone knocked on the door.

“Come in!” Glynda shouted, knowing they’d be hidden from where they were.

“Miss Goodwitch?” Weiss asked, stepping into the room. He couldn’t see her and nor could she see him, but he could imagine her looking around the empty office, wondering both why she’d been summoned and why the teacher wasn’t behind her desk. “Are you there? I’m sorry if I was late. Should I come back later?”

“There’s no need, Miss Schnee. Please wait there for me. I won’t be a moment.”

More like _he_ wouldn’t be a moment. It was erotic enough having the busty and older teacher on her knees jacking him off, but to now know Weiss was sat in the other room, separated by a thin wooden door but with _no idea_ what was going on, it was ten times better. Or worse. He groaned into his hand and closed his eyes, trying hard not to think of what was going to happen.

It was impossible. He’d been crushing on Weiss for so long, and even if they weren’t going to do anything tonight the knowledge she was going to be drinking his cum was too much to handle. Shit, Weiss Schnee was going to be guzzling his cum! Her own teacher was going to feed it to her!

Jaune bit down and whimpered as he came, shooting a thick wad into the glass. He cracked one eye open and watched as his cock _jerked_ in Glynda’s hand, held firm but softly so that his load blasted into the thin, tall glass. It splashed against the back side of it and slid down, coating both the sides and the bottom of the glass in a murky, thick juice.

His legs were shaking. Glynda kissed the tip of him and squeezed a few more droplets out, letting them dangle like ooze into the glass. She winked up at him and stood, dusted her skirt down and moved to the small kitchenette in her private quarters. There, she poured some undiluted cordial into the glass. It swept up the cum into a thick mixture at the bottom.

When she added water, it was still a little thick and murky, but concealed enough that Weiss wouldn’t notice unless she really looked. With how stressed she and her team were, that was unlikely.

“Stay here,” Glynda whispered, kissing his lips softly. “I’ll need you once she’s drunk it.”

He nodded, telling himself yet again that this was to help Ruby and Blake, and not because he found the idea of Glynda force feeding Weiss his semen to be the hottest thing ever. It was a losing battle. Jaune sat on her bed and looked down at his semi-erect penis as Glynda stepped out into the main office with glass in hand.

“Miss Schnee,” she said. “Thank you for waiting. I was just preparing a drink for you.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

Weiss took the glass and drank deeply.

 


	10. Weiss' Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Weiss under their control, the truth about Blake comes to light and new plans are made. The truth can also hurt, however. As Jaune finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working commissions; just did some of this between.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Weiss, the girl he’d had a crush on for so long, was sat at the desk, hands on her laps and face vacant. An empty glass of water in front of her, something thick and creamy slipping down the inner edge. Her eyes were wide open but there was a slackness to her mouth that spoke of the trance she was in. She had no reaction to his sudden appearance in the office; her eyes remained fixed ahead.

“You know the plan,” Glynda said. “It’s your turn.”

Like this, she’d do whatever he asked of her, obeying in a trancelike state with no memory afterwards of what happened. The commands he might give would fade in time, but for now she was under his control.

It was time to help Ruby.

“Weiss.” He licked his lips. “I want you to answer the questions Glynda asks you, and to be completely honest as you do. You cannot lie.”

Weiss showed no reaction.

Glynda cleared her throat. “Do you understand, Miss Schnee?”

“I understand,” Weiss said softly.

It worked. He wasn’t sure why he was surprised but the relief was crushing all the same. The tension fled him so fast he would have fallen if not for the seat Glynda offered him. Not a wooden one like hers but a comfortable armchair a little off to the side. It was only Glynda and Weiss at the desk.

“Miss Schnee, I need you to tell me why your teammate Blake Belladonna ran away from Beacon. Not only why, but the reasons that led to it and what might have caused her flight. In detail.”

“Blake is a White Fang member…”

Glynda gasped.

Jaune did as well, though a second or more after, once he’d wracked his mind to remember what those were. There weren’t any White Fang back home and the faunus were mostly equal citizens. He’d heard rumours of it being bad elsewhere, and of faunus rising to fighting against it, sometimes with lethal results. Blake, though? He… He couldn’t say it was too hard to imagine. She was quiet and clinical, sometimes rude and distant.

This… This couldn’t have been any worse. If it were just a fight, they could have fixed it, but Blake being a criminal? Ruby never mentioned – of course she didn’t mention it. _Damn it. What happens now? This just got a whole lot more complicated._

“I didn’t even realise she was a faunus…”

“She has ears under her bow,” Weiss said.

“Focus on me, Miss Schnee.” Glynda clicked her fingers and drew Weiss’ face. “What do you mean she’s a member? Active? Did she tell you or was it discovered?”

Jaune kept silent as Weiss recounted the story of the team’s fight, knowing this was much more serious than they’d first thought. Weiss explained how Blake pushed her to anger, how the team trying to ignore the issue ended up with a huge fight that results in Blake referring to the White Fang in combination with herself. Weiss said it all in a clinical and relaxed voice, lacking the emotion she mentioned having at the time.

“I shouted at her,” Weiss said. “Blake ran away.”

“Little wonder.” Glynda leaned back with an explosive sigh. “This is bigger than I first feared,” she said, more to him than Weiss. “If Miss Belladonna is a member, be that ex-member or current, she’s a danger to Beacon. A potentially deadly threat.”

“I don’t think she’d do that,” he said.

“Can you afford to take that risk, Jaune? Would you place the lives of your teammates on the line? Or Miss Rose’s?” She let the threat hand while he grappled with his doubt. “We can’t ignore her being an anti-Schnee terrorist member on a team with Weiss Schnee. This could be an attempt to murder her for all we know.”

“I…”

What could he say? There was no way of knowing. As much as he knew Ruby would give Blake the benefit of the doubt, Glynda couldn’t. She was a teacher. He couldn’t say a thing to changer mind on that. There was nothing Blake could say either.

Or was there…

“I – I could find out. For certain…”

Glynda turned to him. “Are you saying what I think you are?”

Was he? He wasn’t sure. No. That was him lying to himself. He knew, he just didn’t want to admit it.

“If it… if it means the difference between saving Ruby’s team or not, I think it would be okay. Blake… She might be innocent. This might all be a misunderstanding.” Weiss could only tell them the truth as she understood it, and while Blake had been a bitch to him, she’d been nice to Ruby, supporting her when Weiss was in her jealous phase.

What if that was only to get back at Weiss, though?

“It would remove the doubt,” Glynda said, “But not the risk. We could ask her the truth like we have with Weiss here, but what if that truth changed? What if she was sent here with benign orders just to keep an eye on Beacon and not cause trouble? We might let her stay, but those orders might then change to killing us all.”

“We… We ask her if she’s under orders…”

“And if she’s not, but decides later to take them?” Glynda delivered the scenario with clinical precision. “I’m not without sympathy, Jaune, but if she has chosen to ally herself with the White Fang once, she may do so again. I have personally witnessed them execute hostages on broadcasts. I am not saying Miss Belladonna is the same,” she said when his face fell. “Only that there is a chance. She may be innocent now but a threat later. Either way, I could not countenance allowing her into Beacon again. Not knowing this.”

“Not even if I asked you to?”

“Not even then. She could well be a threat to you as well, if she chooses to be.”

Ruby would be devastated. Yang, too. He’d wanted to help and all he’d done was make it worse, though how they could have ever expected her to be a terrorist he didn’t know. _There has to be something we can do. Some way to let her back into Beacon and prove her innocence. What if - ? No. No, I can’t. Can I? If it’s to help her…_

“We could use my Semblance on her…”

“Hm?” Glynda looked his way with a curious sparkle in her eye. “I thought you did not want to go that far with someone. I don’t want to force you, Jaune. Miss Belladonna’s mistakes are not your responsibility to bare. Or fix.”

“I want to help Ruby.” He took a deep breath and sat a little taller. “And if it’s for her benefit as well, then it’s not me forcing her. We can ask her first. Ask her if she’s really a terrorist or if she’s loyal to Team RWBY. If she does mean them harm…” He closed his eyes. “We record it. We record it and show it to them, and Blake goes to prison.”

“And if she’s not?”

“We give her a choice. We tell her that she can either leave Beacon or… or she can stay, so long as she does so under my Semblance. Not to use her,” he said quickly. “But to put restrictions in place so she can never willingly join the White Fang again or take orders against Beacon.”

“That might just work…”

“I want her consent, though. I want my Semblance explained and for her to agree.”

“That’s dangerous. What if she tells?”

“I… well…” Then he was in trouble. Reckless as it was, it was still important. If she agreed then it wasn’t rape. It would finally be him using his Semblance to positively help someone. “I still want it. That’s my condition.”

Seeing his conviction, Glynda gave in. “I shall agree if you’re willing to make her forget if she refuses.”

“How…?”

“We will interrogate her with the use of your Semblance orally first and determine her motives. We then wait for her to recover and explain your Semblance, posing her the choice. If she accepts, you take her and we place a command on her that prevents her joining the White Fang again and harming Beacon or her team. If she does not, you take her anyway, but the command you place is to simply forget the conversation ever happened. After which, she goes free. Or to prison. Whichever applies most.”

So Blake would get fucked either way. But there was a chance that she and Ruby would be happy. And it’d only happen if she really was honest about it. They could just use the oral application to find out. It’d mean going back on what he’d said, mean using his power on someone… But this time it was for good. It was to really help someone.

 _And it would be with permission if she wants to stay at Beacon. It would be reluctant, but not me forcing myself on her._ And if she was evil then he wasn’t sure if he cared or not. If she meant to sneak into Beacon and kill Ruby, she deserved what she got.

“Okay. I’ll do it.”

“Excellent.” Glynda placed her hands on the desk and pushed herself up. “I will have to speak with Ozpin. Don’t worry, I won’t be revealing anything to him – merely requesting some time off work to deal with an inter-team issue. Miss Belladonna’s absence will be missed, and I’d best prepare him to hear she’s a terrorist in case this goes poorly.”

“Will he be suspicious?”

“I doubt it. Things like this happen. Not so much the terrorism angle, but teams arguing – there’s not a year that goes by without someone either bunking with another team or hiding in the city. Constant proximity and teenage hormones are not always conductive to peace and quiet. You should see it when two teammates try and date the same person. It’s almost worse than this.”

“Y – Yeah, I guess it would be.” He laughed and watched as she made her way to the door. “Are you okay lying to him?” he asked. “I… I know I’m not giving you much of a choice-”

“You are. Had this conversation gone differently, I might have gone behind your back and told him anyway, leaving out your involvement of course. I love you, Jaune, but my loyalty isn’t only to you. I also love this school – and Ozpin, in a more platonic manner.” She looked back with a soft smile. “If we follow through on your plan for Miss Belladonna, there will be no threat to the school or its students. As such, I don’t mind withholding a little information from him. He’d do the same in my shoes.”

He nodded, relieved. Even if he’d forced her hand, she still had her free will. That was a lot better than what his mom and sisters were left with. “All right. Thanks, Glynda.”

“No problem. It’s my school as well. I want to protect them just as much as you.” She opened the door and looked back. “Keep Miss Schnee here. If she wakes up before I return, tell her she fell asleep and that I’ll be back soon. There might be holes in her memory if I don’t return to at least feign a student-teacher meeting. Let’s not take any chances.”

The door clicked shut.

Jaune sat back with a hefty sigh. He’d managed to keep his nerve up while she was questioning him but now with her gone, he couldn’t help but question the decision. Was it really the right thing to do to go after Blake? Would forcing her into coming back be worth it? If she wanted to be friends with Ruby, she should be friends. His mind-controlling semen shouldn’t have to be a part of that.

“Does Blake even _want_ to be on the team?”

“I don’t know.”

The reply made him jump. He was half out the seat before he placed it, collapsing back. _I forgot Weiss was here._ To be fair, she was perfectly still and silent in her chair at the desk. Apart from the act of drawing breath, she didn’t move a muscle. Her not knowing was hardly a surprise either. How could _she_ know what _Blake_ was thinking?

“I guess you’ll try to ask any question I ask.” He waited in silence. “Won’t you?”

Weiss nodded. “Yes.”

“Makes sense. You’re still in a trance.”

Would be for a while if memory served him. Juniper had been in one long enough to have sex with him and Weiss had only been talking for about five minutes. The last person he’d used it on orally was Nora, and she’d lasted long enough to blow him in the kitchens, be pulled up for detention, make the full journey here and help him tackle Glynda down. A good half an hour at least.

There hadn’t been a question or a command so Weiss sat primly where she was, hands on her knees and small chin raised. Even when she was relaxed, she sat with such presence. She was so small and petite, even her legs being shin and slender, yet in the face of Miss Goodwitch she kept her head high and voice clear.

“Were you taught to act so calm and graceful?” he asked.

“Yes.” Weiss answered softly again, pale blue eyes turning to him. They were usually narrow and icy whenever they met his, but now he could properly see the colour and realised it was more like a bright sky. She really was beautiful. “I have been taught to maintain a certain posture at all times and speak in a clear and concise manner. As is befitting of a Schnee.”

“Demanding parents, huh?”

“Very demanding. Father expects perfection at all times.”

“Do you like your father?”

“No. I hate him.”

“Ouch. Sorry I asked.”

Weiss didn’t reply to that, nor did she show any reaction to her cold statement. It was actually the deepest conversation they’d ever had – which was a little disappointing if he were honest. Before, he would flirt with her and she’d tell him to go away. Apart from expressing shock over the fact he didn’t know her name and the brief instances where she insulted him, they didn’t speak.

“You really hate me, don’t you?”

“No.”

Hope stirred within him. “You don’t hate me?”

“No.” Weiss stared at him dispassionately. “You annoy me. I put up with you because you are a friend of Ruby’s but do not hate you. I do not care enough about you to hate you, and at most simply dislike you.”

His smile died a miserable death. It had been short lived to start with. “Oh. That… That kind of hurts. Though I guess it’s fair. I mean, I was really annoying at first.” He withered under her empty gaze. “Do you at least hate me less now? Now that I’m with Velvet, I mean.”

“Yes. You are less frustrating, though I’m unsure how long that will last.”

That was… good? It was better, that was about as much as he could say. It was sobering to realise just how little a chance he ever had with Weiss, but at least he wasn’t a complete pain to her anymore. _I guess any chance of us dating is out the window. No, that implies there was a chance in the first place. Me and her together was dead on arrival._

“You could stand to be a little less mean about it,” he said. “Why are you so harsh to me?”

“I take my frustration at Ruby and the team out on you.”

Jaune’s face fell even further. “What?”

“I take my frustration at Ruby -”

“I know that.” He waved a hand to cut her off. “What do you mean? What frustration?”

“When Ruby refuses to do homework or is foolish. When she was made leader over me. When she plays loud music and keeps me awake or makes us late to lessons. I am trying to be a better teammate to her, whereas you always appear and flirt. It makes you a convenient target for my bad mood. Sometimes at Ruby, sometimes at Blake or Yang. Sometimes even at news from my father.”

“That… That’s not fair…”

“I know.” Weiss nodded. “I know it’s not correct or fair, but I still do it.”

It hurt. The gnawing sensation spread through his gut and down into his legs. He’d honestly thought he had a chance with her, and even after he realised he didn’t he’d at least thought they could become friends. Yet Weiss… She had no interest in that. It was one thing to learn the person you liked didn’t return those feelings; another to learn they actively took pleasure in hurting you.

How much had he misjudged her? In a way, everyone lied – especially him. His Semblance was like alcohol, making her speak the absolute truth she might not even realise or accept normally. This, he realised, was the true Weiss. No polite facade or forced smile. The real Weiss saw him as a punching bag. The real Weiss was a bitch.

Jaune huffed loudly and shot her a scowl. It was easy to do when she couldn’t react and getting angry helped deal with the pain. Honestly, he wasn’t sure why he’d asked in the first place. He knew the truth wouldn’t be any easier to hear and this just proved it. He deserved a little of her scorn for how he acted but even she admitted he didn’t deserve it all. It didn’t stop her dishing it out. It wasn’t Ruby’s fault either, more Weiss’ for being so demanding of her.

_I can’t make her stop either. Any command I give will be forgotten when she wakes out of this._

At least he’d know in the future. Did he dare call her out on it? No. That’d be a terrible idea. Weiss would yell at him and Ruby wouldn’t know who to side with. And to achieve what? It wasn’t like she’d admit she was in the wrong just because he pointed it out. If anything, she’d hate him more. And Ruby… Ruby was his best friend, his first. He was sure – absolutely certain – that she didn’t feel the same way. She genuinely appreciated him.

For her, he’d put up with Weiss. Knowing the truth now, he could at least stop expecting Weiss to be anything but the horrible person she was.

“You know, you could be a bit of a bitch.” There was no answer. “You know that, right?”

“I am aware.”

Wonderful. A self-aware bitch. How long was Glynda going to take? This was honestly depressing him more than he’d thought it would. A cuddle with his lover sounded pretty tempting right now, and she at least genuinely and deeply loved him. He was half-regretting not asking Velvet to come with, though it wouldn’t have been easy to hide all of them in Glynda’s personal chambers.

“Fuck. What am I supposed to do now?”

“I don’t know.”

“I wasn’t asking you, Weiss. You’d just insult me anyway.”

He looked over and wasn’t surprised to see her posture exactly the same. Her long legs reached down to her white boots with red lining, which were tucked under the chair and crossed over one another. Even the way she did that was designed to make her look like a princess, and she really did with her flowing white hair and that diamond tiara. That alone probably cost more than his entire wardrobe. Her eyes still followed him as he looked her up and down. She showed no reaction to his interest.

She couldn’t, could she? All she could do was follow his instructions.

Jaune checked the door. Glynda wouldn’t have even made it to the headmaster’s office yet and she’d be there a while talking to him.

“Weiss…” His mouth ran dry as she looked to him expectantly. “Sit in my lap.”

She rose without a word, hands sliding up her legs and over her skirt. Her hand pushed the chair back, and her heels clicked on the floor as she walked over, long legs moving seductively toward him. His breath was caught in his throat, warmth pooling in his stomach as she became taller before him, standing in front of his legs and taking up all his vision.

Her piercing eyes were on his the whole time. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he could have fainted right there. Her legs bent at the knee, her other hand sweeping under her skirt to bunch it up as she placed her dainty behind on his thighs, sitting sideways on his legs with her legs to his right. She was so light. So dainty and petite and… and perfect. He was afraid to touch her for breaking something, afraid to mar her perfect skin.

Another part of him wanted to, but he forced that down. He was angry, furious even, but she wasn’t worth it. If the real Weiss was so cruel, he was better off without her. That didn’t mean she wasn’t beautiful, though. Like a winter rose full of thorns.

“Lean into me…”

Weiss’ hand on his shoulder slid down to his chest. She leaned her head into his shoulder and neck, moulding the side of her body to his stomach until she was sat with her hair tickling his chin. It smelled of peach. Her entire body did. The subtle tang of her perfume enveloped him, and he shuddered.

His left hand found her small waist and he marvelled at how big his hands were on her. His right, he let rest on her right leg, the closest to him. He closed his fingers over her bare knee, feeling her soft skin. It was so smooth and warm, so unlike her. He let his hand rub just a little higher, stroking over her thigh and to the edge of her skirt.

Soft and smooth, graceful and fragile. The stark juxtaposition to how she normally acted wasn’t lost on him. Physically and aesthetically, she was perfect. Personality wise, less so.

She made no complaint to his wandering hand. Her cheek was resting on his chest, no doubt hearing his heart thudding against his ribcage. He drew her bum into him with his other hand, sliding her along until her legs hitched up and she was all but seated on his crotch. His hardness pressed up against her skirt. If she’d been awake, she would have slapped him then and there. Her compliance made him feel strong. Fed the anger.

“Can you feel that?”

Weiss nodded. “Yes.”

“What is it, Weiss? Tell me.”

“It’s your penis.”

It was. God, it certainly was. And had the situation been any different, she’d have torn into him like a Beowolf for letting it come anywhere near her, let alone as hard as it was. Here, she sat still as he grew harder and harder, groaning at the simple pleasure of her warm bottom in his lap.

_How? How is this so good? Glynda and Velvet have sex with me almost every day. How can Weiss sitting in my lap get me this hard when they’ve done the same with not a bit of clothing on? Even when I know she’s a bitch to me for no good reason._

He buried his nose and mouth in her hair and inhaled. The heady fragrance of her rushed over him. Those white locks were as soft as he’d imagined, softer than goose down pillows. He planted a kiss into her scalp, her tiara tickling his cheek.

 “You’re so beautiful, Weiss.”

“Hm.” Weiss nodded into him. “I know.”

“A shame the personality doesn’t match. I honestly pity the man who ends up with you.” He sighed into her soft mane. “Or maybe you’ll be different for him. Kind and sweet to someone you respect, and a witch to those less important.”

His nose nuzzled into her hair and he kissed it again, loving the feeling. His hands were rubbing all over her, one up the left side of her stomach and the other across her smooth legs, dipping down between her knees and then up. He didn’t stop when he came to her skirt. Couldn’t stop. He pushed up further until his fingers brushed up against soft fabric and frills. All this time, he’d tried to be a gentleman and gotten nowhere. Here and now, with his morals tossed aside for a brief moment, he was further than probably any man before. _And it feels amazing._

Enough so that he wanted more.

“Kiss me.”

Weiss pushed off his chest with one hand. She didn’t get up from his lap or try to escape his hold. Instead, she brought her head up and pursed her lips, then leaned in and planted them briefly against his.

It lasted but a second – and that second was heaven, the period after it hell.

“Longer,” he demanded. “More than that.”

Weiss kissed him again. Two, maybe three seconds. The lack of detail in the instruction meant she drew away long before he was ready for her to.

He’d had enough of her teasing.

He brought his hand up from her waist to her hair and pulled her back into him, smashing their mouths together. His nose bunched up against hers until he tilted her head to the side, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She tasted of apricots and grapes, likely whatever she’d drunk earlier, but when his tongue brushed up against hers all thoughts disappeared.

Wet. Hot. Soft. He moaned into her mouth and delved deeper, drawing her small body into his with both hands, sliding one right up between her legs to lock around the small of her back, up under her dress, and crush her body into his.

Weiss didn’t fight him, but nor did she lean into it. She was pliant and obedient in his arms, letting him explore her mouth as he wished. One hand remained on his chest, the other on her left leg as he stole her breath away.

“Ah!” He pulled away, suffocating for breath. Her face was flushed and pink. Even if she didn’t react, her body did, and she was breathing heavily.

God, she was gorgeous. Sight, touch, taste – everything. Even her smell.

And like this, under his control, she didn’t feel the need to hurt people to make herself feel better. Not him, nor Ruby, not even Blake. _And if it wasn’t for your temper in the first place, you wouldn’t be here. Blake wouldn’t be out there._

“You deserve all of this. You’ve earned it.”

Weiss didn’t disagree.

His hand had worked its way over her underwear and up under the waistband of her skirt to caress her stomach. Even her skin there was soft and warm, flat against his fingertips but not overly muscled. He leaned in again, capturing her lips and dragging her in, engulfing himself in her. His legs moved under hers, grinding up into her while also pulling her down into him. All the layers of clothing in the way couldn’t stop his raging erection pushing up into her.

He needed more. So much more. He pulled away, leaving her lips bruised.

“Stand up.” His throat was dry, his voice hoarse. “Stand up in front of me.”

Weiss rose unsteadily, placing a hand down on his leg to push herself up. It seemed that even though she would follow his orders, her body was having such reaction to all his touching. She stood in front of him, hands at her sides, legs shaking. The fact she so readily followed his orders had him lounging back. A dark and satisfied feeling welled up inside him. If she’d asked it, he would have gotten down and kissed her feet for nothing more than a kind word.

And yet here she was, following his orders like a maid. He imagined dressing her up as one and pushed out a heavy breath. It would be justice to make Weiss serve him and Glynda tea, wouldn’t it? To stand vacantly at the side in a maid uniform while the two of them made love.

“Lift your skirt up.”

Her dainty fingers picked up the edges of her skirt between finger and thumb, rising with the material held between. Pale skin slowly revealed itself as her thighs appeared before him, not as thick or womanly as Glynda or his mother’s, but so pale and smooth that he couldn’t pull his eyes away. And when her frilly white panties appeared, his body sagged back into the seat. Weiss remained where she was, skirt drawn up so that she was showing him everything.

_I should stop. I… I shouldn’t do this._

A voice in his head whispered that if she had the power, she’d have used it on him long ago. Probably to send him far, far away. What else? On Ruby, most likely. Make herself team leader. Get rid of Blake – even put Pyrrha on her team; he remembered her wanting that back in initiation. Where he’d tried so hard not to use his Semblance, she would throw it around like it belonged to her.

And here he was, still planning to help her. He was going to bring Blake back and throw away his own morals to do it. He was taking steps to make sure Blake couldn’t turn around and kill her. Didn’t that deserve some reward? And the things she’d said about him, how she _knew_ it wasn’t his fault and yet she happily took her frustrations out on him.

_Isn’t it only fair I take mine out on her?_

Not all the way, obviously. He couldn’t do that. But a little look – a touch? Who would know?

His hands were shaking as he reached out to lay them on either side of her legs. His hands spread out, cupping her thighs and slowly reaching around to her tight behind. Not full like Glynda’s, nor round like Velvet’s. Tight, small – hardly anything a woman would sport and yet enough to have him gasping.

“Turn around. Show me your ass.”

Weiss did so. Her cotton knickers were stretched over her small bottom. He rubbed his hands together over it, feeling the shape of her. Together, his two hands could encompass her entire behind. She could have sat in his hands like a chair. His fingers took the material and dragged it up, pinching it into the crack of her ass and showing off the tightness.

How would that feel clenching down on him? How would it feel bouncing in his lap?

Too good. Far too good.

“No.” He pulled his hands away, shivering. “I – I’m not doing that. I won’t. Weiss, put your skirt down. Let go.”

The fabric fell, hiding away that tempting view full of so much possibility. His eyes roamed up her back, spotting the zip in her top. All too easy to have her take her whole dress off and pose before him. He’d seen her naked on the videos from the changing rooms but to see it for real? To touch her?

To… taste…?

He couldn’t. He just knew he’d lose himself if he saw her naked. He’d take her then and there.

Standing, he stepped up and turned her around. She looked up, blank-faced, and Jaune clamped both hands on her ass, sliding them up under her skirt and pulling her into him. Her lips were still red from the fierce kiss he’d forced on her.

“I could make love to you right now,” he said, unsure if was a statement or threat. “I could make you do whatever I wanted and never know it.” He wanted to. God, he wanted to. It was wrong and he was a monster, but her body was so small and soft against him and his cock was pushing up through his trousers into her stomach. “I won’t, though. I’m going to be the better person.”

As painful as that was.

“I’d say remember that next time you’re picking on me to make yourself feel better, but you won’t.” He kissed her again, forcefully – slipping his tongue in for the briefest moment. “And… And maybe that’s for the best.”

He let go of her and stepped away.

“Sit back down and wait for Glynda. If she asks what we did, lie to her.”

“Yes.”

Weiss turned and walked away on shaky legs. Sitting, she hooked her feet beneath her and placed her hands on her lap, the very picture of poise that she had been before. Jaune took his seat as well, one hand over his face as he panted through his fingers. He was going to need Glynda or Velvet tonight, that much was for sure.

“One last thing. If you had a Semblance that let you force your will on people.” He paused for effect. “Would you use it?”

Weiss’ answer was immediate. “Yes.”

“On your team?”

“Yes.”

“On _my_ team?”

“Yes.”

“On the teachers?”

“Yes.”

“On me?”

“Yes.”

He let out a hiss. “On Ruby…?”

Weiss looked vacantly at him. “Yes.”

People said it was better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. Those people were idiots. Jaune closed his eyes and committed the moment his love for her died to memory. There, it could exist as a reminder.

Nothing more.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It took five more minutes of tense silence for Glynda to return.

“Ozpin agreed,” she said, taking in the scene and thinking nothing of it. Weiss was in her position and Jaune his. “I told him it was an interpersonal issue we feared might go badly without intervention. Fortunately it’s a weekend but even then I’d normally have work.”

“Great. What does that mean we do?”

“You and I shall go out into Vale tomorrow. Make excuses for your team. We’ll search for her using the CCTV around the city, which I have Ozpin’s permission to use.”

“The whole city’s?”

“A rogue huntsmen or huntress in a potentially volatile emotional state is no laughing matter. One bad day and you can kill hundreds, potentially thousands. The city is not prepared to take that risk, slight as it may be. We’ll use those to locate and isolate Miss Belladonna, then swoop in and capture her with the use of my Semblance. If there is any other trouble along the way, I shall deal with it.”

“And me…?”

“Yours shall be a more supportive role.” Glynda tilted her head. “I hope that doesn’t bother you.”

“No. You’re the huntress. You know best.”

“I do.” Her fingers ghosted over his shoulder and to his lips. “I’m glad you realise it. Whatever danger Miss Belladonna may be in, remember that I am without a doubt one of the most powerful people in the city. Leave the fighting, if there is any, to me.” She leaned in to kiss him. “What comes after will be your role.”

Interrogating Blake. Raping Blake. If it came to that…

_It won’t. Ruby believes in her and I trust Ruby. This… This will help them. I’m doing it to help._

Jaune swallowed his doubt. It was to help Ruby and the team. It was to help Blake, if she really wanted to stay in Beacon. It wasn’t something done for his satisfaction, but to prevent any disasters further down the line. And really, hadn’t she thrown away some right to protest by joining the White Fang in the process? They were killers. Murderers. He looked to Weiss for inspiration, for an answer or some sign he was making the right choice.

Weiss sat primly in her seat, listening without reaction to them planning the mental enslavement of her teammate. Not a word crossed her lips, nor a thought her mind.

“All right.” Jaune turned away and nodded. “I’ll do what I have to.”  

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

His nose buried itself into Velvet’s hair, her long and soft ears tickling his cheeks. His cock was buried in her also, pushed in as far as it could go while he needily dragged her body down into his. Her arms folded around him, drawing him into her warm embrace. As amazing as it was to feel Velvet’s legs wrap around him, she wasn’t Weiss. It wasn’t the same.

“Jaune?” Her voice was whispery and tight, just like her. “Is something wrong?”

He dragged his lips down her neck and to her shoulder, grinding her into him. “No. Everything’s fine.”

“Is it?” Even as she bounded in his lap, rolling her hips to work his shaft, she drew back, concern and desire wrought across her face, one battling with the other. “You – ah – You’re not normally – hm – this… this… desperate.”

Showed what she knew. He was always desperate. Always.

Tonight? Perhaps a little more. Or maybe it was the anger. Their lovemaking was more urgent, rawer. He’d told Velvet he _needed_ her the moment he left Glynda to finish up with Weiss, and he hadn’t the patience for them to find an abandoned room, literally dragging her into the closest closet and tearing her clothes off. Her shirt was ripped on the floor. She’d be walking back in tatters. Or he’d give her his shirt – more likely that. It wouldn’t do anything to stop Coco knowing what they’d been up to, but it’d save her walking through Beacon topless.

Though, if he wanted her to, she would. And she’d enjoy it.

Velvet would do _anything_ he asked her to, and thanks to the wording of her commands, she’d find the most intense pleasure in doing so.

Jaune groaned into her hair, eyes clenched shut and teeth clenched. His cock pulsed inside her, squeezed tight in her hot passage. Even so, he dragged her up and down, roughly slamming her ass down into his lap.

“J – Jaune!” she gasped. “You’re so different! What happened?”

“Ignore it. I just need you.”

“That’s not it. There’s something bothering you.”

Weiss. Her touch. Her smell. The perfume that still lingered on him. The taste of her skin on his lips. The sharp dagger stabbed into his heart and the complete lack of remorse he’d found hidden in the depths of her soul. He probably knew her better than even Ruby did now.

Not even Velvet could wash that regret, that grief, away, and as he pushed deep into her, he imagined Weiss as the one gasping and mewling against him. His balls tightened from the image alone. Velvet’s hair, for the briefest moment, flashed white in his eyes.

“Fuck…”

“Jaune.” Velvet pulled her head up, cheeks flushed pink and eyes lidded. “I… There’s something wrong. Tell me. I love you. I’ll help.”

“I…”

He wanted to. Or rather, he wanted to tell someone, but what would be the point in telling Velvet? She was bound to agree with whatever he said. It would be empty comfort and she’d support him no matter what. All it’d really achieve was bothering her.

He wouldn’t be like Weiss. If Velvet was worried, he’d make sure she couldn’t. Make sure she felt nothing but pleasure from the relief he sought in her body.

“Cum,” he said. “Cum and don’t stop until I do.”

Velvet’s brown eyes widened for a bare second and then snapped shut. Her entire body convulsed as a fierce orgasm ripped through her – mind and body contorting to his whims. Any concern, any ability to care or even think, was torn away. Her face pushed down into his chest as she gasped and bucked in his lap, vaginal walls clenching down. Her breath poured out against his chest in an inane babble or words and moans and breathy sounds. Her arms and legs clung to him, her entire body shaking and hot as she came again and again, lost in an avalanche of mind-blowing orgasms.

Pushing her down into the floor of the closet, he pounded away, pouring his frustration and despair into the insensate girl. _Forget Weiss,_ he told himself, closing his eyes and burying himself deep in Velvet, shooting his load. _I have Velvet and Glynda._ Her head pushed down and her back arched up into him, eyes rolling back and mouth torn open in a silent scream.

They were all he needed.

Velvet fell back with a heavy sigh, leaning into him as her string of climaxes petered out. Her pussy still quivered against him, milking out his seed. Her hot lips trailed over his neck, kissing and licking him, biting occasionally as she mumbled words he couldn’t make out. Words of love, he imagined. There was little else she could feel.

He didn’t need Weiss. Velvet would do whatever he wanted. Whatever he asked. He had all the power in the world, and one girl wouldn’t make a difference to that. He pushed her down into the floor of the closet and loomed over her.

“Cum.”

Velvet spasmed and clamped down on him. Her thighs clenched his sides.

“Cum.”

Her heels dug into his back. Her mouth split open, a hoarse scream escaping. Her hair flew about as she buried her face in his shoulder.

“Cum.”

She collapsed, back striking the floor, juices squirting from her snatch. Her stomach quivered and jumped before him, body trembling and every muscle seizing. Her eyes were lost, mouth open and tongue lolling out. He pushed his thumb into her mouth, gripping her lip and feeling her suck on the digit.

“Cum.”

A babbling mess of mewling noise slipped past her lips.

“Cum. Cum. Cum.”

Velvet squealed.

Jaune leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers, swallowing the noise. Her body was covered in sweat and shaking, occasionally twitching violently as if she were caught in a seizure. Exhausted as she was, she couldn’t move her arms or legs and lay there, limp in his arms, wrapped tightly around his member.

It was wrong. It was unfair. But in that moment, he knew what it felt like to be Weiss – to expel his frustrations on another. On someone who couldn’t, or wouldn’t, fight back.

“Cum.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Goodnight Miss Schnee.”

“Yes. And goodnight to you as well Miss Goodwitch.”

The door closed behind the girl who had since snapped out from Jaune’s Semblance and regained her faculties. And not, she was pleased to note, any memory of the questioning before. There had been little risk of that, but it cost her little to make sure. A surprise inspection tomorrow would keep Team RWBY in Beacon while she and Jaune secured Miss Belladonna and tested her.

_White Fang in the school. James would have a fit. Really, we’re fortunate to have found out about it before something worse happened. One girl running away is so much less than it could have been, especially with them so active lately._

At least Jaune’s Semblance could come in handy. The girl would not be a danger if she was under their control. In a way, Miss Belladonna was fortunate that Jaune cared enough about her to put the effort in. She owed that to Miss Rose. Personally, she hoped the girl was as honest with her desire to be a huntress as she seemed, otherwise there would be no happy ending to this.

Hm. That wasn’t exactly true. If nothing else, she’d inspired Jaune to proactively use his Semblance. For the first time, he was the one to suggest taking a girl under his thrall, even if he’d need a little push along the way.

Standing, Glynda made her way over to a dresser at the side of the room, pushing aside a vase of flowers to reveal the small black recorder hidden away there. She picked it up and turned it over, flicking back through the footage taken. She stopped it, hit play, watched and smiled.

On the screen, Jaune had Miss Schnee in his lap, forcing himself upon her. It appeared that leaving him alone with the girl he held a crush when she was under his power proved too much temptation. He’d given in, if only for a moment.

“Perfect."


End file.
